ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World
by kaykyaka
Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW Best in the World. Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.
1. Kiss Her Like You Mean It

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter One - Kiss Her Like You Mean It

The Sandbox, Greenwich, Connecticut, February 2022 9pm

Stephanie paced back and forth on the phone with WWE distribution while the ARK Angels of DX and the Nash family watched the news along with Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton. It seemed that Hunter's Hair from Heaven was making people's hair fall out all over the country. The news media incorrectly reported that it was linked to My Hair and included Brie Danner in the report but that was soon corrected by Brie's team in Los Angeles who stressed that the tainted product had nothing to do with them. Completely blown away by the mess caused by this product that wasn't even knowingly distributed there was nothing the WWE could say in the company's defense and Stephanie didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile in Jamaica things were a little calmer as Trish assured DX that Hair from Heaven had been tainted on purpose, what she didn't tell Shawn and Hunter is who tainted it.

"I wanna know Stratus, I wanna know who tainted my Hair from Heaven," Hunter demanded.

"Will you calm down? Stop calling me Stratus I've been married to Randy for almost fifteen years, call me Mrs. RKO," Trish said.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "I can't call you that, you don't deserve to be Mrs. Anything right now, in fact Randy should dump you in protest for you once again not telling us in advance that something bad was gonna happen to our hair product once we distributed it," Hunter said.

"You don't even know who you sold your stupid Hair from Heaven to; if anyone's to blame for this it's you. Why didn't you get the name of the distributor before you sold it to them?" Shawn said to his business partner.

"I said I don't remember, I never said I was smart Shawn so if anyone's to blame it's you, you've been calling me a bonehead for months, you should have never let me talk to the distribution people if you knew I was gonna screw it up," Hunter said.

"I didn't know you were gonna screw it up and by the way Trish you still haven't told us what happened to our product, what's with the silent treatment, are you just waiting for us to let you talk?" Shawn asked Trish.

"Yeah I didn't want to interrupt since you guys obviously don't need to know who's behind this," Trish replied and Hunter grunted loudly.

"Randy divorce her now, she doesn't deserve your last name, she's acting like a bonehead," Hunter said to Randy Orton.

"So she should have your last name?" Randy said and Shawn laughed much to Hunter's disapproval.

Trish went to walk away but Hunter pulled her back, "Where are you going?" he asked her offended.

"I was gonna go inside and look for Amy I haven't talked to her in awhile," Trish said.

"But you haven't told us what happened to our Hair from Heaven," Hunter said.

"I've had enough of you treating me like a bonehead, I'm Trish Randall Keith Orton, and I deserve better than this," Trish said.

"I don't remember giving you my middle name when I married you," Randy said scratching his head.

"You didn't but I can't be Mrs. RKO without the 'K' now can I?" Trish said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Shut up both of you!" he said and the Ortons looked at him confused. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You just told them to shut up Hunter," Shawn said.

"Oh right okay, I retract that please open your mouths and tell us what happened to my Hair from Heaven product," Hunter said.

"Tristen Nash asked Garrett Calloway to put a curse on it, which he did," Trish replied and DX gasped.

"Tristen did this? My daughter's fiancé poisoned our hair care product?" Shawn said horrified.

"Your godson and future son-in-law did this Shawn so therefore this is all your fault," Hunter said.

"He's your godson too Hunter," Shawn replied.

"So this is both of our faults but since I'm a bonehead I should get special treatment, so Shawn this really and truly is all your fault," Hunter said and Shawn went inside to get away from him while the Ortons left Hunter to his own thoughts of which there weren't many.

"Mrs. RKO, I like it," Randy said to Trish who smiled.

"Yeah it really does roll off the tongue doesn't it?" Trish replied.

"Hunter don't you think you should call Stephanie and find out what's happening at WWE HQ?" Randy asked his boss.

"No I don't I'm on vacation," Hunter replied.

"You are not on vacation you are here by order of Judge T Hartmann for the next few months," Trish said.

"Oh shut up Stratus," Hunter said.

"Stop calling me Stratus!" Trish demanded and she went inside to find Amy and Melina while Hunter tried to talk Randy into a divorce from Trish. "She should have told us what was going to happen today and now I'm supposed to clean up this mess? What kind of prophet is she anyway? You could do a lot better Randy," Hunter said.

"I'm not divorcing my wife," Randy replied.

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"Because I love her you bonehead," Randy replied.

"So what's that got to do with anything, she still screwed up by not telling me and Shawn what was going to happen and now poor Stephanie has to clean up the mess that she made," Hunter said.

"Trish had nothing to do with this Hunter, it was Tristen Nash that set this whole thing up to make you look bad," Randy said.

"Me and Shawn will never look bad; did you not see our Hair from Heaven commercial? We looked awesome Tristen Nash is wasting his time. People aren't gonna stop supporting WWE just because their hair fell out when they used Hair from Heaven," Hunter said.

"Yes they will," Randy replied.

"What do you know about selling awesome hair care products Randy? I've been in this business way longer than you have," Hunter replied.

"You've only sold one hair care product in your entire life and obviously you suck at that, being a pro wrestler doesn't qualify you to do whatever bonehead scheme you and Shawn decide to do because you don't have anything better to do with your time," Randy replied.

"Did you just say I suck at selling hair care products?" Hunter said. "Dude you are so fired,"

"Why am I fired Hunter?" Randy asked Hunter shaking his head at how dumb his boss was.

"Because you said I suck at something, I suck at nothing I can do all things well. This is not my fault, I want you gone by the end of the day," Hunter said.

"Are we talking the end of day USA time or Caribbean time?" Randy said sarcastically.

"Of course USA time," Hunter replied. "What kind of dumbass question is that I don't pay you to work in Jamaica do I?"

"Actually I get paid no matter where we are, the WWE is a global company," Randy said.

"Oh so now we're a global company, like people actually watch wrestling in Jamaica," Hunter said. "Leave the business to me Randy, just go away and tell Trish I'll be there for her after the divorce,"

"I'm not divorcing Trish!" Randy said annoyed.

"You better find some other chick to roll around in your Hummer with, I hear Kelly Kelly is still single," Hunter said.

"Like I would ever date Kelly Kelly again; talk about high maintenance," Randy replied.

"Yeah she actually thought you were gonna call her back after you slept with her," Hunter said shaking his head. "What a bonehead,"

"Totally. I was such a bastard before I gave my life to Jesus, so were you actually but Kelly still thinks I'm a bastard. I guess I could create my own hair care product too," Randy said.

"No one would buy a hair care product from you, your hair is short not long and beautiful like mine, you can't even flip it," Hunter said. "Women like long hair Randy, maybe that's why you're still single, short hair is such a turn off,"

"I am not single Hunter," Randy replied.

"Oh you will be," Hunter said.

Randy bit his tongue and decided he'd talked to Hunter for long enough and he went inside and joined his wife who was talking to Amy, Melina, Shawn, Johnny and the Danners about what Tristen and Garrett Calloway did.

"You were talking to Hunter for awhile, are you okay?" Melina asked Randy. "Don't you know if you talk to Hunter for more than ten minutes parts of your brain start to disappear?"

"That's fine just lay hands on me and get the missing parts of my brain to come back," Randy said.

"Okay but I'll be laying hands on you for awhile," Melina said and Johnny and Justin Danner chuckled.

"Enough making fun of Hunter guys, how much damage has been done by what Tristen did to our hair care product?" Shawn asked the Ortons.

"Not much since the WWE never distributed the stuff the company can't be blamed for what happened and the people who bought Hair from Heaven only have you to blame because of the commercial you did. Since nobody knows where you are the impact of Tristen and Garrett's actions won't be that great. However," Trish explained. "This is just the first of many blows Tristen and Garrett Calloway are about to deal to you and the WWE. The reason they did this was to cause damage to the integrity of the WWE product, that coupled with the fact that you and Hunter are in hiding and Stephanie is insecure about her role as an interim CEO, Nash and Calloway want to frustrate Stephanie so that they can talk her into letting them work with her in the WWE,"

"So they can take it over while the co-owners are trapped in Jamaica right?" Shawn said and Trish nodded.

"But that's not going to happen," Trish said and Shawn sighed with relief.

"See I was right not to panic when Batista called that meeting at Vinnie Mac's house and told us what Tristen and Garrett were planning to do, they're just a couple of punk kids they can't do any real damage to the WWE just because they've got crushes on our daughters," Shawn said and Amy shook her head. "What's up babe, did I say something you don't agree with?"

"Yes Shawn, you said a lot I don't agree with. You of all people should know that the devil always gets access to men through a woman so don't be so dismissive of this "crush" Tristen has of Cheyenne. That crush is his biggest weapon against you," Amy said.

"I'm not gonna let Tristen get me to back down because I convinced my daughter to wait on marrying him and that's what he wants me to do," Shawn said.

"And he will go to any lengths to make sure that you change your mind, or at least Cheyenne does," Amy replied. It was obvious from Shawn's expression that he didn't want to hear what his wife had to say.

"You know Hunter's been by himself for awhile I better go check on him and make sure he didn't hurt himself," Shawn said but Amy snatched his arm back violently. "What on Earth has gotten into you?" Shawn said surprised.

"We are not done talking about this," she said and Shawn shrugged.

"There is nothing for us to talk about, Tristen Nash is not marrying my daughter – end of story," Shawn said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Amy asked him and Shawn sighed clasping his face in his hands.

"I thought we agreed that Chey marrying Tristen was a bad idea Amy," Shawn said after awhile, "I can't believe we're still having this conversation,"

"There's more to this than those two lovebirds just getting married and you know it, you just don't want to talk to me about it because it hurts you too much to think about what could end up happening if you don't handle this situation right. You could lose your daughter Shawn and you won't even let me try to help you stop that from happening," Amy said and Shawn's cheeks flushed red with anger.

"And I suppose you can handle this thing better than me?" he said. "You think you know Cheyenne better than her own father?"

"You are so blinded right now Shawn you need me to be your eyes," Amy said and she knew when her husband dropped his head and looked down that he was getting annoyed with her, "because I see what's happening clearly, if you don't trust me on this you are going to make the biggest mistake of your life," Amy said and Melina, Johnny and the Danners' mouths dropped at Amy's strong words. "That's the Truth whether you want to accept it or not Shawn but don't you dare walk away from me thinking this is just gonna go away if you don't change your mind about those two getting married, look at me!" Shawn looked up, his eyes brimming with pain, "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Shawn nodded, "I hear you Amy," he said quietly and he leaned forward and Kissed her mouth slowly. A few seconds later Amy's attitude softened and her heart began to race but Shawn broke the Kiss having accomplished his goal.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about?" Amy said and Shawn walked away with a smile while Trish and Melina rolled their eyes.

"Oh I can't believe he did that again!" Melina said shaking her head.

"What did he do?" Amy asked her sisters in Christ.

"He used his Kiss of Life to shut you up; don't ya'll have a rule against that written in your marriage license?" Melina said but Amy wasn't listening.

"Forget it Mel she's miles away," Trish said.

"But what about everything she said? Does Shawn understand how serious this thing between Cheyenne and Tristen is?" Melina asked Trish.

"No he doesn't but he will, eventually," Trish replied and Melina noticed a brief glimmer of sadness in her husband's eyes.

"Johnny are you okay?" she asked him gently.

"Yeah I'm fine I just hope Romeo stays close to Cheyenne while she's going through all this," he said.

Trish squeezed Johnny's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry he will," she said with a smile and Trish hugged him and Melina while Randy noticed Amy smiling at her husband fondly forgetting everything that God had told her to tell him. For her sake Orton was glad that he never forgot a word of it and neither would Shawn.

"You don't think Shawn would use his Kiss of Life on me do you?" Randy asked Trish.

"If he does and you end up like Amy is right now I'm filing for a divorce," Trish said.

"There's no way that's gonna happen, this day can't end with me getting fired and you taking Hunter's last name," Randy replied.

"Then I'd be Mrs. Bonehead," Trish said to herself.

"Trish don't even say it, you're not a bonehead and you never will be," Randy said to his wife.

"Awww that's the sweetest thing you've ever said me Randall Keith Orton," Trish said and they kissed while Hunter came inside and saw them together.

"Looks like they're not getting divorced after all," Hunter pouted while Shawn tore up the letter of dismissal Hunter had just spent the last twenty minutes writing ending Randy's contract with the WWE. "Hey Shawn what are you doing? I was just gonna get Randy to sign that,"

"This is a bogus letter Hunter, you wrote it on a cereal box using a magic marker, and you also spelt "Randy Orton is a bonehead" in big black letters at the bottom, where was he supposed to sign?" Shawn said.

"Yeah he was supposed to sign his name next to that," Hunter said and Shawn threw the cereal box away while Hunter noticed Amy was smiling brightly. "What's up with you?"

"I don't remember anything before Shawn kissed me," Amy said. "It must have been a really good kiss,"

"Yeah I remember when me and Shawn used to make out," Hunter said reminiscing.

"What?" Amy said and she became Indignant.

"Relax Big Red I was just kidding. Jealous much?" Hunter said as her Righteous Indignation began to abate and Amy felt embarrassed.

"I can't believe I got all Indignant just now," Amy said. "I feel so possessive all of a sudden, that's not like me,"

"Dude that is totally like you, this is what happens to you now, in fact this has been happening a lot lately between you two," Hunter said and Amy frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"You were yelling at Shawn again weren't you? So he hit you with the Kiss of Life to shut you up," Hunter said and Amy's face dropped in disappointment when she realized what had really just happened.

"Shawn put down that cereal box I need to talk to you," Amy said and Hunter took the opportunity to present the cereal box to Randy.

"Please sign here and get the Hell out of my house," Hunter said.

"Number one, this is Patrick's house not your house and number two, this cereal box still has cereal in it, signing this would be a waste of a totally good cereal," Randy said.

"You're right," Hunter said taking back the box, "I should have used an empty box,"

"I think there's one in the trash," Trish said. "Maybe I'm crazy but aren't letters of dismissal usually written on company letter headed paper?"

"Forget it Trish he's already looking in the trash for the empty box," Randy said.

"Hunter get out of the trash and call Stephanie she's probably pulling her hair out right now," Shawn said to Hunter.

"But Randy said I suck I have no choice I have to fire him today!" Hunter said.

"You are not firing Randy," Shawn said and Amy stamped her foot and a tremor went through the house.

"Shawn you're not listening to me!" Amy said and Brie and Justin looked at each other; they'd never seen Amy so upset. "You're driving me crazy I feel like I'm going out of my mind!" she cried pulling at her hair and Shawn Kissed her again before her Righteous Indignation flared up.

"I'm sorry baby what were you saying?" Shawn said and Amy smiled at him.

"I don't know but it was real nice I'm sure," Amy said and she kissed her husband back while the Ortons, Hennigans and Danners rolled their eyes at Shawn's tactics and Hunter called Stephanie and told her to draw up a contract to have Randy Orton fired.


	2. No Apologies

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Two – No Apologies

Back at The Sandbox . . .

"Why would I fire Randy for saying you suck Hunter? That's stupid, just tell me who you sold the Hair from Heaven product to and I'll contact them so we can sort this whole mess out," Stephanie said.

"I need that letter headed paper to be faxed over to Patrick's house now Stephanie, this is a matter of pride, nobody says that I suck and gets away with it," Hunter said and Stephanie shook her head at her ex-husband's stupidity.

"Hunter please stop being a bonehead okay? I need you to tell me the name of the guy you sold Hair from Heaven to now!" Stephanie insisted.

"If you send over the company letter head it will jog my memory, so send over the paper then I'll tell you who I sold the stuff too okay?" Hunter said.

"How is a sheet of blank paper with the company logo at the top going to jog your memory?" Stephanie said losing her patience with Hunter.

"Because when he sees the blank paper it's like looking at a scan of his brain," Tristen Nash said.

"Who said that? Is Tristen Nash there with you?" Hunter said to Stephanie.

"Yes he is, I'm over at the Sandbox with the ARK Angels and the Nashes, I couldn't stay at DX Inc because of all the angry stockholders so I had my office number forwarded to my cell phone and came here," Stephanie said.

"Steph it was Tristen who poisoned my Hair from Heaven," Hunter said and Stephanie gasped in shock.

"He did?" she said horrified.

"Well he got Garrett Calloway to do the actual poisoning but he told him to do it," Hunter said.

"Oh my goodness he's been sitting here this whole time, I gotta talk to him," Stephanie said.

"No give him the phone I want to talk to him," Hunter said.

"No Hunter you left me in charge let me deal with this," Stephanie said.

"Okay but just remember to fax over that letter headed paper so I can fire Randy for saying I suck," Hunter said.

"You're not firing Randy," Stephanie said and she hung up before Hunter could protest.

Stephanie turned off the television and stood in front of everyone with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Tristen Nash you are a nasty piece of work. You have the audacity to sit there knowing that all this commotion was caused by you and Garrett Calloway. You are a disgrace and I want you out of this house right now!" Stephanie said and Cheyenne looked at her fiancé horrified.

"You did this?" she said in shock while Tristen ignored the angry looks coming at him from her and the ARK Angels of DX.

"And you sat there knowing this and watched Aunt Steph get stressed like you didn't know anything about it," LC said getting to her feet. "I say that qualifies you for an ass-kicking,"

"LC sit down," Stephanie said firmly and she looked at Tristen's parents. "Did you two know about this?"

Tamara and Kevin Nash didn't reply it was obvious that they knew about what Tristen had done and Stephanie shook her head at them appalled.

"Well everybody better get real comfortable because nobody's leaving until we sort this out," Stephanie said and she called the WWE PR department to have a press conference arranged for tomorrow morning at DX Inc. Being comfortable was not an option for Tristen, judging from the looks on the faces of the people who were his closest friends this was going to be one of the most uncomfortable days of his young life.

Meanwhile back in Jamaica, Hunter went out to buy a fax machine and he never came back. Shawn finally decided to go and find him when everyone had gone to bed. When he found him outside an electronics store downtown Shawn asked him why he hadn't come back to Patrick's house. Hunter told him that the place that sold fax machines was closed so he wanted to wait outside the store overnight so he could buy one first thing in the morning and get the paperwork to have Randy Orton fired sorted out before breakfast.

"You're such a bonehead," Shawn said. "Why don't you just come back in the morning when the store's open?"

"Wow what a great idea, you just totally went up a notch on my list of guys not to fire Shawn," Hunter replied and he pulled a scrappy piece of paper from his pocket with a list of names on it and crossed off Shawn's. HBK snatched the piece of paper, scrunched it up into a ball and threw it away. "Hey that had Randy's name on it!" Hunter complained and he picked up the paper and straightened it out before putting it back in his pocket.

"You know 'Randy' spells his name 'R-A-N-D'Y' right?" Shawn said and Hunter realized that he had spelt Randy's name incorrectly.

"So it's not 'Randi Orton'? When did he change it?" Hunter asked Shawn and HBK walked away with Hunter scratching his head, "You know I'm the co-owner someone needs to tell me these things!"

They returned to Patrick's house where Shawn spent the whole night Kissing his wife. He Kissed her so many times she forgot her own name and Shawn grew concerned that if he kept doing what he was doing she was going to end up like Hunter and become a total bonehead so he stopped Kissing her and let her finish what she had to say.

"You want Chey to stay your little girl, you really don't want anyone to marry her but you gave Tristen the benefit of the doubt and now he's let you down. You've already got your mind on other guys that might be a better fit for her haven't you?" Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"I sure have, Roderick Strong comes to mind," he said.

"There's no way you can just line up a bunch of random guys and present them to your daughter as alternative options to Tristen. Shawn there's something about Tristen that she finds attractive and it's not just his looks or the fact that he's in the wrestling business," Amy said and Shawn frowned.

"It's not? Then what does she like about him?" he asked.

"Chey likes him because he's smart," Amy replied and Shawn laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized you're taking sides with my daughter against me that's all," Shawn said.

"Shawn I am not taking sides don't be like that," Amy replied defiantly.

"Then why are you acting like being smart is the most important thing to Cheyenne when it comes to the guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with?" Shawn asked defensively.

Amy pulled a honey blond lock behind her ear and slowed down a little because she could tell things were getting a little heated between them, "I am not going to let you intimidate me so just keep that Kiss of Life in check," she said.

Shawn sighed because he was just about to use it on her. "Okay I'm listening," he said.

"Tristen Nash looks at you as competition and if he's going to make a big impression on Cheyenne he has to out-smart you to prove that he's worthy of her. Cheyenne and me, we're a lot alike; we can choose who we fall in love with, you can't take that choice away from her because if you do she'll run straight into Tristen's arms," Amy said.

"So what do I do?" Shawn asked.

"You support her even though it looks like she's making a mistake, she has to know that she is free to decide for herself who she wants to spend the rest of her life with," Amy said.

"Yeah right that's not going to happen Amy, have you forgotten the Kliq bylaws? No Kliq member can allow his daughter to marry unless he approves of the guy she's chosen," Shawn replied and Amy sighed.

"Those stupid bylaws," she said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me Amy but you forget that you had to fight to get in the Kliq," Shawn said.

"That's only because Hunter was being a bonehead," Amy argued.

"Yes but that bonehead approved of you; you think you could have had my name if Hunter didn't?" Shawn said. "Don't forget that you were not very popular with the Kliq, Sean, Kevin and Scotty didn't think much of you at all, neither did Hunter in the beginning,"

"Shawn you better get your facts straight because I was extremely popular with the guys, I had a clique of my own you know. I had Team Extreme and Edge and Christian and all the Divas had my back too," Amy said and Shawn shook his head mockingly.

"Honey that's so cute, you and your little friends running around together like kids in a playground in a school that Hunter and I built. You think all those little TLC matches and Litacanranas put you and your amigos on the same level as the Kliq? Don't be a bonehead," Shawn replied.

"I'm not saying that what I'm saying is that as important as the Kliq is to you it's not that important to other people, like me and Cheyenne. I couldn't care less about your Kliq and when Tristen looks at Cheyenne he sees exactly what you saw when you looked at me and that burns you up inside Shawn I know it does," Amy said and she leaned forward into Shawn's burning eyes which were looking at the ceiling right now. "Don't pretend you weren't one of those guys Shawn. I know you loved my wrestling skills; you loved the way I banded around with Matt, Jeff, Edge, Christian and the Dudleys when we stole Wrestlemania from right under the Kliq's nose. You loved the way I won championships and cage matches and you loved the way I looked doing it. You even loved me when I was Rated R and now you love the fact that you get to sleep with me every night whether we're at home in Connecticut, in a court room in L.A or in hot and beautiful Jamaica. When Cheyenne walks around Orlando on Tristen's arm she's no longer in Los Angeles attending music classes playing her piano putting your mind at ease, she's making a future wrestling mogul feel like a million bucks instead, a feeling I know all too well and it feels good, doesn't it?"

Shawn didn't reply he just stared at his wife because Amy had torn the lid off and now his true feelings about Cheyenne and Tristen were about to explode all over their bedroom walls like angry confetti.

"Was it something I said?" Amy asked eventually.

"I think you've said it all Big Red and now you're going to hear what I have to say," Shawn replied his cheeks flushed red and his cheekbones tightened. Shawn was pissed at her. "That Kliq that you just put down so casually put the WWE on the map; we sacrificed everything we had to make the WWE what it is today and we did it using our heads as-well as our bodies. Tristen Nash has done nothing but lay claim to what he doesn't deserve which is my daughter and she is worth more to me than a million championships. He isn't worth one lace on her ROH boots and the sooner Cheyenne realizes that the better off she'll be. Now is there something else about my daughter that I need to know since I'm such a bad father?"

"Shawn I didn't say you were a bad father," Amy responded.

"Yes you did that's all you said, that's what this is about Amy you think I don't know how to look after my own kid," Shawn said.

"Well she's my kid too! I may not have given birth to her but I love her Shawn, I helped her grow into the young woman she is now. You think because I'm not her real mother I'm not entitled to give you my opinion when it comes to who she should marry? I am your wife and you will listen to what I have to say!" Amy snapped and Shawn got out of the bed to get away from her. He shook his hair loose, his hair was so hot the tips of it burned his shoulders; he had to cool off but he didn't think this was going to happen. He was so mad at his wife right now. He had tried to avoid this topic but Amy just couldn't seem to let it go and the last thing he wanted was to get mad at her but she just wouldn't let it go. "Shawn look at me," she said but Shawn wouldn't look at her. "Look at me Shawn, look at me!"

"Okay I'm looking at you, what?" Shawn said finally looking at her.

"Shawn I was worth losing Rebecca for, you got the best in the world when you married me and I want to hear you say it, I want to hear you say that you got everything you wanted when you decided to marry me and that I was worth the pain you suffered when you lost your wife," Amy said.

"I thought we were talking about Cheyenne Amy? And why do you need me to admit anything to you, you've already made up your mind, you're the best in the world right?" Shawn said.

"It's important because I married the best in the world too," Amy replied and Shawn smiled.

"We're arguing about who's the best but you think I don't know what's best for my daughter, what's wrong with this picture?" Shawn said and Amy felt like Marty Jannetty did just before Shawn put his former tag team partner's head through that barbershop window.

"Tristen Nash is smart because he didn't do what Rebecca, Stephanie, Tamara, Chyna and me had to do. We had to be checked and vetted by the Kliq before we could even go on a date with you, he just walked up to Cheyenne, asked her to marry him and she said yes and that infuriates you! He didn't have to check with his friends and he knows he will never do any better than Cheyenne Michelle Michaels; he hit the jackpot just like you did when you married me. You will never do any better than me Shawn because I'm the best in the world, do we understand each other now?" Amy said and Shawn shook his head.

"No we don't and you're so wrong it's comical, let's see how should I put this. I'm the best in the world and you're the best in my world, Tristen isn't even in my network but Cheyenne is and she can't be in both," Shawn said. "This wrestling business is my world, I run it Amy you do not. You're in my bed with me because I want you to be not because I don't have any other choice. If I wanted to I could pick up the phone and call ninety-nine out of a hundred Divas and they'd be more than willing to take your place," Shawn said.

"And the same goes for me Shawn; do you know how many guys in this business would kill to swap places with you?" Amy said. "Every man in this business would love the opportunity to take your place because when they see us and we're so great together and we have been for years, they think they could be great too someday if they had me by their side. We're the best in the world and that will never change, we're on the same level Shawn and that's a fact," Amy replied.

"No we're not we can't be that's why the Kliq bylaws were written Amy, to keep people like you in your place. No matter how you word it, I'll always be on top and you will always be below, that will never ever change and it doesn't work the other way around, so when I say Cheyenne can do better than Tristen Nash you have no right to question that, no right whatsoever, do you hear me!" Shawn snapped and Amy was knocked silent by his words. She looked down at her hands; they were shaking but she couldn't get the words out and tell Shawn that he was wrong. "Go on say something now, come on I wanna hear your counter argument, what have you got to say to me now Amy?"

"Nothing," Amy replied and she got out of the bed and walked over to their bedroom window to let some air in their now very hot bedroom. "You just put me in my place and I have nothing else to say to you, you're up here and I'm down there, I got it. All this time I thought we were on the same side, for years I thought we were a team but I had no idea you thought so little of me,"

"We are a team Amy and I think you're the best but not when it comes to Cheyenne, I am not Edge and I ain't no Hardy Boy either and we're not that kind of team. Don't you dare put me in the same league as them and don't ever cross me again when it comes to my daughter or I'll have to put you in your place again and I don't want to have to do that so please just drop this subject, I don't ever wanna have this discussion with you again," Shawn said gently. He hated having to humiliate his wife but she was wrong and he wasn't going to stand and listen to her disrespect him. He came back over to the best and reached out for her hand, "Come on I think we've said enough for one night, close that window and get in bed with me,"

Amy's head was heavy she couldn't look at her husband or resist his pull on her arm as he laid her down next to him and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, his touch was like none other, there was nobody greater than HBK and she felt honored to have been married to him, she also felt sickened that she just broke her own bylaw, the oath that she had sworn to the Hardys, Edge and Christian and the Dudleys many years ago. Shawn didn't know about that oath, it was just as important to her now as it was then and she still thought about it. The more she thought about it she knew she had to do something to prove that she hadn't broken her promise to her friends.

"Shawn?" she said and he Kissed her lips but Amy pushed him away angrily. "Kiss me one more time and you're gonna be in so much trouble. I have to tell you something," Amy loosed herself from Shawn's arms and sat up next to him while he rolled his eyes and sighed wanting to pull the covers over his head. Listening to his wife talk had become increasingly unbearable and he couldn't Kiss his way out of it anymore. "Years ago I promised Matt, Jeff, Edge and Christian that if I ever got to the top of this business I would leave it but instead I married it. When I married you it was because God brought us together all this stuff you're talking about is just minor details, the bigger issue is where we stand with ourselves as individuals, outside of the wrestling business. Amy loves you so much but Lita can't stand you and I need to be with the people who love Lita and that is not you right now,"

Shawn shook his head, "Amy is not a WWE creation but Lita is, God brought both of you into my life but He didn't change the rules of the Kliq because you fell in love with me. Now, if you put Lita and HBK together you end up with exactly what we've got now which is a bad situation; when I was in DX on RAW I didn't like you and you didn't like me. But if you put Shawn and Amy together what you get is a long, loving marriage and that's exactly what we have, so what's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is this isn't about our marriage, like I said if you were listening to me, this is about us as individuals and you couldn't care less about what I have to say as an individual," Amy said and Shawn hit the bed angrily.

"Amy can we please just drop this I really don't know what your problem is right now and I can't listen to anymore of this crap," Shawn said.

"That's it, Shawn I can't take this anymore I have to go," Amy said getting out of the bed and finding her jeans.

"Where are you going?" Shawn said confused as his wife started to pull clothes onto her body.

"Why do you care you're not even listening to me right now," Amy said.

"I've tried to Amy but I'm done with this topic," Shawn said getting out of the bed but Amy headed for the door. Shawn blocked it so she couldn't get out.

"Get away from the door," Amy said.

"No way," Shawn replied.

"Fine I'll go out the window," Amy replied and before he could stop her Amy jumped out of their bedroom window, rolled onto the grass and sprung up like it was nothing. Shawn's jaw dropped as he realized she was leaving.

"Amy don't go!" he cried out and his eyes watered as she disappeared in Randy Orton's car, "Amy come back!" He pulled at his hair as the Ortons came into his bedroom. "You guys something awful has happened Amy just walked out on me!"

"Don't worry she'll be back," Trish said.

"Really, okay then that's all I need to know. I'm going to bed," Shawn said and he crawled beneath the covers while Trish tried her best not to yell at him for being so naïve.

"Are you kidding me?" she said and she pulled the covers off of Shawn. "Your wife just ran away in the middle of the night and you're going back to sleep?"

"What, you said she's coming back," Shawn said.

"Not tonight she's not," Randy said. "I gave her my car keys Shawn, she's driving to the airport,"

"What?" Shawn said leaping out of the bed. "But we're not allowed to leave the country!"

"What does she care about that she's mad at you," Trish said.

"Do you know where she's going? What am I saying of course you do you're prophets." Shawn said pulling on his shorts and t shirt.

"Hunter's gonna wake up and that's not good for any of us," Trish said.

"What it's not like I need to tell him I had an argument with Amy I'm sure the whole house could hear us, I just don't understand why she won't let this thing with Cheyenne and Tristen go," Shawn said.

Trish resisted telling Shawn that Amy was right about Cheyenne and he was wrong but she did tell him where Amy was going. When Shawn found out he didn't go after her, instead he called an emergency Kliq meeting with Hunter because it was a breach of the Kliq bylaws for the wife of a Kliq member to see an ex-boyfriend or fiancé for advice if she was having problems with her husband and Amy was on her way to see Edge.


	3. Return to Sender

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World). Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Three – Return to Sender

Shawn and Amy's bedroom, Patrick's house, Kingston, Jamaica 1am

"That's a breach of the bylaws alright," Hunter said when Shawn told him where Amy was going. "I'll call Edge and make sure he sends her back immediately,"

"Thanks Hunter I knew I could count on you," Shawn said hugging Hunter.

"You know the only reason she's going to see Edge is because of these stupid bylaws, if you would just listen to her this wouldn't have happened," Trish said.

"The bylaws pre-date our marriage, Amy is gonna have to learn the hard way that these laws are non-negotiable," Shawn said and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Amy doesn't believe in any of that crap Shawn and neither do you," Trish said. "When are you two gonna realize that these laws are stupid?"

"When you tell me that Tristen Nash isn't a threat to my family, if he had obeyed the bylaws in the first place and asked my permission before asking Chey to marry him I would have to be up late at night arguing with my wife about something she couldn't possibly ever understand," Shawn said. "But she'll come around and when she does I'll be right here waiting for her,"

"We better go," Randy said to Trish and the Ortons left while Hunter stayed with Shawn a little longer to tell him everything Amy said.

"Hold on Randy, why did Amy have your car keys?" Shawn asked Randy.

"If I tell you we're probably gonna end up in a fight so I think it's best if I leave right now," Randy replied.

"You better tell me before you leave," Shawn said.

"Okay I gave her my car keys because I knew she was gonna fight with you about Cheyenne tonight, I knew hours ago that this was going to happen. It's supposed to happen," Randy said.

"And yet you didn't tell me, do you get off on hearing married people argue or something?" Shawn said offended.

"I'm not in the Kliq I'm The King's Oracle I do what's best for Him, I do what makes Him happy," Randy said.

"Well you should think about what makes me happy, I'm your boss," Shawn said.

"I told you if I don't leave we're going to get into a fight, so I'm leaving now Shawn," Randy said.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Shawn asked confused.

"Because you and Hunter think you're better than everybody else, you and Hunter run down every other person in the wrestling business and now you're running down your own wife. God's will aside, I don't know why Amy fell in love with you; the way you talk to her is like she's nothing. How dare you, you are the most selfish, self-centered, arrogant prick I have ever met next to Hunter and yet Amy loves you when you clearly don't deserve her or anyone else. That's why your daughter is going to leave you and you're going to be all alone like the time Jericho dropped you in that cave in the Sonora Desert to die all alone,"

"Whoa!" Trish said standing in-between Shawn and her husband as they got nose-to-nose. "Easy Shawn, don't let my husband get to you. This is all because of what's going on at home. I assure you Randy has nothing but love for you and he will apologize to you tomorrow,"

"He better," Hunter said.

"Or what I'm fired?" Randy said to Hunter sarcastically.

"Once I buy that fax machine tomorrow it's as good as done Orton, you can kiss your WWE contract goodbye," Hunter said but Randy just ignored him.

"You really feel that way about me?" Shawn asked sadly and Randy shook his head.

"Yes I do but it's not you it's this whole Kliq thing; I don't get it its stupid and it's not who you really are. I never thought we could ever be friends before God brought us together and when I think about what you said to Amy it just reminds me how things used to be back in the day when Vince McMahon was still running the WWE. I enjoyed beating you up Shawn, I enjoyed kicking you in the head I really did I hated you so much but that all changed when I got to know you," Randy said and Hunter's mouth dropped in shock.

"You dirty, ungrateful," he started but he trailed off as Randy continued.

"You're so great, I love the real Shawn Michaels but I just can't stand it when you talk about the Kliq because I remember how Hunter forced me to accept it when we were in Evolution. I hated Evolution too for exactly the same reason; I couldn't understand why we couldn't just all be friends. When I was in Rated RKO I never felt like I had to do what Edge told me to do, he was my friend. I get why Amy had to go see him after you ran her down like a bull would a red flag. Edge's a nice guy and he doesn't put himself above anyone. You could learn a lot from the Rated R Superstar, both of you could and I'm not the only one that feels that way," Randy said but Shawn wasn't listening, he was too busy imagining his wife with another man. "Don't worry my wife already told you she'd be back," Randy said knowing what Shawn was thinking.

"You're right Randy you better leave or we are going to fight," Shawn said and Randy shook his head and left with Trish.

"And you didn't want me to fire him?" Hunter said and Shawn laughed. "Okay tell me why you and Amy were arguing,"

"You know for some reason I feel like I shouldn't tell you what me and Amy argued about," Shawn said and Hunter frowned.

"Why?" he said. "We always tell each other if we're having problems with our wives,"

"I know but maybe Randy's right, Amy isn't just my wife she's my best friend and I don't want her to feel like I don't care about what she thinks about my family," Shawn said.

Hunter shook his head, "Shawn you can't break the bylaws, we wouldn't have made it to the top of the wrestling business without them, don't let Amy's little temper tantrum change decades under the law, you were right to put her in her place,"

Shawn sighed, "I told her she was beneath me Hunter," he said regretfully.

"She is beneath you, so are ninety-nine percent of the people in this house that doesn't mean you should change the bylaws," Hunter said.

"If I lose my wife I'm getting rid of the bylaws, I love that woman more than I love myself and I will do anything to make her happy. I just hope she'll forgive me for being such a bonehead," Shawn said.

"Hey don't do anything rash, us boneheads have a habit of doing that. We'll talk about this some more after Edge sends her back. Do you want me to stay with you for a bit longer?" Hunter asked.

"No you can go now Hunter thanks for being here for me," Shawn said.

"Don't mention it Kliq brother," Hunter said and he left Shawn to pray that his marriage wouldn't be affected by the rules that had held the Kliq at the top of the wrestling business for years. So much of what Amy said was true; she was the best but it was still his world she was in and DX would always rule it. Amy was right to compare herself to Cheyenne because as much as they denied it they both liked it that way and he fell asleep smiling as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile back at The Sandbox Tristen Nash looked up at the green eyes staring down at him from the smooth and milky white face of Stephanie Marie Hardy, she was patiently waiting for him to explain himself which was weird because it was pretty obvious he didn't care about what he had done. It was obvious to everyone except Stephanie at that point but she insisted on berating him like the bad little god son he was. He couldn't wait to get home to Orlando, Florida where he could hang out with his TNA crew in the sunshine and he planned on taking Cheyenne with him. She put on an angry face but he knew she was still sweet on him, what nobody knew was that Cheyenne liked what he did and she would never let anyone know that because her family would make her feel bad about it. Tristen knew her a little better than the other members of the DX family; Cheyenne Michelle was more in love with him now than she had ever been before.

"Can you please get that smug look off your face?" LC said knocking Tristen out of his reverie.

"I can't I like looking like I just pulled off the biggest rib DX have ever experienced," Tristen said and Rebecca Michelle shook her head.

"You are not playing a joke on daddy Tristen, you're up to no good," Rebecca said.

"Tomorrow I want you at that press conference and I want you to apologize to those people who brought Hunter's stupid Hair from Heaven product, then I'm going to sue you and TNA," Stephanie said.

"Um no you're not gonna do that," Kevin Nash said speaking up, "Hunter's hair care crap was not sold by the WWE, so you can't sue us on behalf of what he did outside the company,"

"Yes I can and I will so shut up, pay up and get out!" Stephanie said. "I want you all out of the Sandbox you're no longer welcome here,"

Tamara Nash spoke up after her husband, she really felt bad about what her husband and son had done but being a Kliq wife she was loyal to them; it was in the bylaws and Stephanie knew it but she was nonetheless furious with her for being quiet about what they had done behind Shawn and Hunter's back.

"Steph, let's keep this civil okay? We're here to look out for Rebecca Michelle for the next few months. Don't let this stupid crap that my son and husband pulled let things get ugly between us," Tamara said.

"You sat there while stockholders called my cell-phone non-stop threatening me and DX and said nothing even though you knew that your son had Garrett Calloway poison that Hair from Heaven stuff, you're just as untrustworthy as they are," Stephanie said. "There's no way I'm leaving Rebecca Michelle in your care, I'm moving in here with my family, you can go back to Florida with your sick and twisted son and husband," Stephanie said. "I want you out of this house tonight,"

Tamara sighed there was no point in talking anymore Stephanie had made up her mind.

"Okay we'll go back to Florida, come on you two let's pack and leave," Tamara said and Stephanie felt a pang of regret about what she had said if only briefly; she knew how hard it was to get the Kliq to change their minds when they were in the wrong and it looked like Cheyenne was going to have the same problem with Tristen.

"I don't really need to pack since most of my stuff is in Orlando, can you come back to the office with me so we can spend the rest of our evening together?" Tristen asked Cheyenne.

"Are you crazy? You should count your blessings that I don't pick you up and throw you through the front door Tristen," Cheyenne said and she sat next to her brother Cameron while LC laughed at Tristen.

"You thought you could just stroll on out of here like nothing happened, what kind of person did you think Cheyenne was when said she'd marry you?" LC asked Tristen.

"The kind of person that knows a good thing when it comes by, come on Cheyenne let's go," Tristen said to his fiancé and for a moment Cheyenne resisted him, only to get up a few seconds later and follow him out of the Sandbox.

LC gasped in shock.

"Tell me that did not just happen?" she said to Cameron in disbelief.

Cameron sank into the sofa chair and said nothing; he was furious with Cheyenne for leaving with Tristen after what he did to DX.

"Are you two okay?" Stephanie asked the engaged couple.

"My sister has managed to make me as mad at her as I am at Tristen and she's going to regret leaving here with him," Cameron said and Stephanie sighed.

"That's exactly what Shawn would say," she said.

"I'll get you drink so you can cool off," Rebecca Michelle said going to the kitchen with RJ while Stephanie sat next to Cameron and LC.

"Listen guys, go easy on Cheyenne. It is not easy being in love with a member of the Kliq," Stephanie said. "Cameron I don't need to remind you the issues Shawn and Rebecca had when she was here and I can tell you LC that Hunter's loyalty to Shawn made me want to rip my hair out while we were married. Cheyenne's going through the same thing and she's in a difficult situation, don't make it worse by ganging up on her okay?"

"Steph save it, that's a load of crap," LC said firmly. "Neither you, Rebecca or Tamara are ARK Angels but Cheyenne Michelle is she has a responsibility to God first, then us and she owes Tristen nothing, they're not even married so the bylaws don't even apply,"

"Also I'll add that I doubt the marriage Cheyenne wants is the one she's going to get," Cameron interjected feeling sour about the whole thing now.

"Look at Cameron and me, we've been betrothed since we were kids and we're still engaged. Cameron and I are the perfect example of what a couple should be in this family and she should be following our example and right now I say she should be kicking Tristen's butt not kissing it!" LC said passionately.

"You two are right you are the perfect couple," Stephanie said and she smiled at them both with respect as Remi came back into the room.

"Something tells me that Cheyenne doesn't think much of you two as a couple though and she certainly isn't going to copy the example you've set if she gets married to that two-faced, scumbag called Tristen," Rebecca Michelle said giving Cameron his drink.

"Um you're 14 years old, what could you possibly know about being in love let alone being in love with a Kliq member? This will never be a problem for you Remi," Stephanie said. "Believe me guys Cheyenne is doing what she thinks is right she's not going against any of you she's just in love with a man who is destined to break her heart – that's a bylaw that every Kliq wife eventually finds out,"

LC and Cameron didn't like the sound of that and Rebecca Michelle called Romeo and told him to get in touch with Cheyenne right away.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong Aunt Steph, Cheyenne is not going to have her heart broken by anyone," Rebecca Michelle said but Stephanie ignored her and called her husband who much to her gratitude was not a Kliq member. RJ listened as Rebecca and Stephanie exchanged views knowing his parents already told him the Truth, he wasn't sure if he should share it with the ARK Angels of DX. It was one thing to hear about the Kliq but it was another thing to be in love with a Kliq member and since he was he decided it was better to learn a bit more about this strange and powerful family and not offend them with the Truth just yet.

The following day after the Nashes had moved out Stephanie was on her way to DX Inc for the press conference when an unexpected guest arrived at The Sandbox.

"Joanie what are you doing here you're supposed to be in Jamaica," Stephanie said as Hunter's wife stood in front of her.

"Can I come in? I need to see my daughter it's really important," Chyna said.

"You don't have to ask Joanie this is your home, I'm just here until you guys come back permanently," Stephanie said. "LC your mom's here!"

"Here we go," RJ said from the top of the stairs and he watched as LC greeted her mother. He'd been waiting for this all night and in a few minutes he'd be on the phone to Aurora and Beth Hardy to fill them in on what happened this morning.

"Hey mom why are you here?" LC asked confused to see Joanie in Connecticut so early in the morning.

"There's something I have to tell you and it can't wait," Joanie said.

"What is it?" LC asked nervously, she had a good feeling that her mother didn't violate a court order to tell her something good.

"I'm leaving Hunter for good," she said and LC's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" she cried out and Stephanie dropped her briefcase on her foot in shock.

"Ow!" she cried out hopping up and down.

"Mom what are you crazy? You can't leave daddy!" LC said.

"Yes I can and I am," Joanie said.

"Why are you leaving him?" LC said hysterically.

"Because of the bylaws, I've had enough Lisa I can't stand them. Do you know that Shawn told Amy that she was beneath him when she told him that Cheyenne had the right to make up her own mind about Tristen?" Joanie said.

"Cheyenne's being irresponsible mom she's wrong to be with Tristen after what he did to daddy's Hair from Heaven thing," LC said. "That's why you're leaving daddy?"

"Yeah it is I love him but I can't bear to watch what happened to Stephanie and Rebecca happen to Amy, it's like watching your favorite plant die. Now listen to me sweetie, I love you and I'm happy for you and Cameron but watch out because you're marrying into the Kliq and when you do you stop living your own life and start living theirs and it sucks," Joanie said and Lisa didn't know whether to hug her mother or strangle her.

"This isn't happening, you are not leaving daddy again, not after everything we've been through getting this family back together," Lisa said. "I'll call daddy and we can sort this whole thing out,"

Joanie closed Lisa's cell phone gently and shook her head. "He doesn't know I'm leaving him," she said and Lisa gasped.

"You told me before you told him?" she said in disbelief.

"I'm going to Orlando to visit Kevin and Tamara Nash and see if I can go work at TNA, I'll call Hunter afterwards and break the news to him over the phone," Chyna said and now LC was suspicious that something wasn't right.

"You're not serious? You want to work with Kevin Nash after what they did to Hunter and Shawn's hair stuff?" Stephanie said.

"Let's just say I understand why they did what they did," Joanie said and she hugged LC. "I'll call you sweetie and we can talk more about this okay?"

Lisa nodded, "Yeah we are gonna talk about this mom, this isn't over!" she said as Stephanie walked Joanie to the door.

"This is a work right, you're not really leaving Hunter, are you?" Stephanie said.

"What kind of sick person would do that, not me that's for sure. I mean it Stephanie, after the stunt Shawn pulled last night I'm out and I'm out for good," Joanie said.

"Hunter's gonna be heartbroken, after everything you guys have been through why would you leave him now?" Stephanie said.

"You left him too didn't you?" Joanie said. "You of all people should understand how I feel, be happy for me Stephanie I'm finally going to be free,"

Joanie left and Stephanie closed the door and stared at it before turning around and facing LC whose face was a mess.

"Oh sweetie," she said and they hugged each other while Cameron watched from the top of the stairs.

"I see the second blow has been dealt," Cameron said and RJ nodded. "Joanie doesn't wanna leave Hunter at all; this is all Tristen Nash's doing. He made her an offer she couldn't refuse,"

"I think LC will feel a lot better after you explain everything to her," RJ said and Cameron smiled.

"Man that Tristen really does think he's got my family wrapped around his little finger," he said. "He's obviously forgotten who he's dealing with, we're the best family in the world,"

"I'm sure he'll remember who he's dealing with soon enough," RJ said and Cameron went down the stairs to comfort his future wife and assure her that things were not at all what they seemed.


	4. Blast from the Past

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Four – Blast from the Past

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World). Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Four – Blast from the Past

Meanwhile in Tampa Bay, Florida Amy was on her way to the Copeland home but when she got to the door Edge wouldn't let her in.

"What are you doing?" Angelina Copeland asked her husband. "Why aren't you letting Amy in?"

"Because she's not supposed to be here she's violating a court order," Edge said.

"Since when do you care about court orders? Let her in already," Angelina said.

"No I can't, she's got to go back to Jamaica!" Edge said.

"Well at least tell her that to her face," Angelina said and she opened the door so Amy could come in.

"Hey Angie I came to see Edge there's something I have to talk to him about, I know I'm probably the last person you expected to see turn up on your doorstep right?" Amy said.

"No actually Shawn called and told me you were on your way," Edge replied, "Which is why you have to turn around and go back to him now,"

Amy frowned, "You're sending me away?" she said. "But I came here to talk to you,"

"You shouldn't have come here Amy you know what the bylaws say; the wife of a Kliq brother cannot consult with their former boyfriends or fiancés over marital problems. I'm gonna get in trouble you have to go back to Shawn now," Edge replied.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth Adam," Angelina said.

"Not that I'm surprised," Amy said. "I can't believe Shawn called you and told you to send be back home like your some kind of carrier pigeon,"

"You guys had a fight?" Angelina asked Amy concerned. "What about?"

"Yeah we did it was about ... actually I really shouldn't discuss it with you since you're not a Kliq member," Amy said.

"But Adam's not a Kliq member either so why do you want to talk to him?" Angelina said.

"Because before I married Shawn Adam and I swore an oath with Jeff, Matt, Christian and the Dudleys that we would never let this business come between us as friends, remember that?" Amy asked Edge and he nodded.

"If you hurry you can catch the next flight to Jamaica," he said and Amy sighed.

"I have to talk to you Adam, Shawn's never talked to me like this before," Amy said.

"What did he say to you?" Angelina asked and Edge turned to his wife in frustration.

"Baby please stop talking to her! Amy please go home you cannot get me involved in this," Edge said firmly and he closed the door in Amy's face. Amy burst into tears on the other side of the door but those tears quickly evaporated when her Righteous Indignation kicked in.

Angelina gasped at her husband in horror. "How could you do that, you just closed our front door in her face like she was begging you for a fix. She just wanted to talk to you; it must be serious if she violated her court order to come here!" Angelina said.

"Baby you don't understand, Shawn's very serious about this I can't violate the Kliq bylaws I could lose my job!" Edge said.

"But honey you don't work for the WWE anymore, you're retired," Angelina said and Edge suddenly remembered that and a light bulb went off in his head.

"Thanks honey I totally forgot, Amy I'm sorry come in let's talk!" Edge said opening the door but Amy was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Angelina said looking around for the golden haired luchador. "Oh my goodness look!"

Angelina pointed to the sky and it was red like blood, suddenly hot balls of fire started to fall from the sky.

"Its Amy she's using Righteous Indignation on me!" Adam said. "I have to find her, she's mad at me for slamming the door in her face!"

"Well can you blame her?" Angelina said as potholes started to appear all over the street.

"The neighbors are going to freak out we have to find her and stop her!" Edge said and they got on one of their motorcycles and went to look for the fiery former redhead who was letting her feelings show in the most heated way.

"There she is!" Angelina said as a ball of fire seemed to be walking by itself but it was Amy. "She's so hot how are we going to get near her?"

"We're not I am," Edge said and he pulled up next to Amy and tried to approach her but he had to cover his face because she was so hot. "Amy I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to you, please stop sending fire down from Heaven, come on cool off and let's talk about this okay?"

Amy eventually cooled off and she nodded that she would listen and Angelina came up to them both.

"Are you okay?" she asked Amy as the heat from her Righteous Indignation subsided.

"I will be after we talk," she said to Edge.

"Well I'll talk with you on the way to the airport; now you've used your RI you've gone and drawn attention to yourself, you can't stay here one minute more you have to go back to Jamaica," Edge replied.

"I'm coming too, I want to give Shawn a piece of my mind," Angelina said.

"No honey stay home this is really between us, I hope you don't mind," Edge said.

"No that's cool just please come back in one piece," she said to her husband and they kissed before Edge rode with Amy to the airport to take her back to the husband who was expecting back as requested.

Meanwhile in Jamaica Hunter was receiving a package of his own, a brand new fax machine.

"Thank you kind sir," he said to the sales person, "Now I can get that headed paper from Steph and have Randy fired for saying I suck and for yelling at Shawn last night,"

As he left the store he bumped into Kelly Kelly, "Hey boss," she said brightly.

"Kelly Kelly, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I got some time off so I asked Stephanie if I could come here and pay you guys a visit," she replied.

"Well your timing couldn't be better, Randy and Trish are getting a divorce," Hunter said and Kelly gasped.

"They are?" she said.

"No but come with me anyway, you can be Randy's consolation prize after I fire him," Hunter said.

"I don't think so," Kelly said mentally vomiting at the idea of being Randy's "girlfriend" again. "Why would you fire Randy, he's the best guy on the roster?"

"Agreed but I'm still gonna fire him," Hunter said.

"Quit being such a bonehead, Randy loves you you're not gonna fire him," Kelly said.

"Love is such a strong word, I'd say he hates me," Hunter replied as they reached the house. As they made their way up the Ortons came running up to them.

"Hey Randy look its Kelly Kelly," Trish said and Kelly frowned at them.

"You guys are acting weird; do you always run out to greet Hunter like this?" Kelly asked them.

"No but today we're making an exception," Trish replied.

"Put down that stupid fax machine we've got something major to tell you," Randy said eagerly, "Personally this is an Oracle I couldn't be more happy to give,"

"Here's an Oracle for you, you're fired!" Hunter yelled.

"No that's not an Oracle that's a fantasy, you wanna hear a real prophetic word from God, your wife is going to leave you today," Randy said and Kelly Kelly's face dropped as Hunter felt his stomach turn.

"Dude you just totally got burned, here you are about to fire Randy and he tells you that your wife is going to leave you," Kelly said sympathetically.

Randy rolled around on the ground in front of Hunter laughing hysterically before Trish yanked him up by his shirt collar. He couldn't stop laughing though; the expression of shock on Hunter's face was very amusing to him after all the threatening things he'd said to him over the last 24 hours.

"And you know I'm telling the Truth, so why don't you take your little fax machine, plug it in over there and ask HR to send me a bonus for letting you know ahead of time? And make sure you spell my name correctly this time," Randy said but Hunter hadn't really been listening.

"I can't believe it," he said listlessly still holding the fax machine. "Joanie wants to leave me,"

"There's a reason she wants to leave you and it's got nothing to do with the stupid Kliq bylaws, that's just an excuse for the real reason, Tristen Nash is behind this Hunter," Trish explained.

"Kelly can you carry this fax machine upstairs please?" Hunter said handing Kelly the fax machine.

"Sure, I don't mind running errands while I'm on vacation," she said and she skipped upstairs and Randy shook his head in disapproval.

"Suck up," he said under his breath.

"Kelly Kelly's here, why?" Shawn asked Hunter on the way out to meet him and the Ortons.

"Because I wanted to give her to Randy as a consolation prize after I fired him," Hunter said.

"Still with the firing? Don't you think we've got more important things to think about, like how I'm going to make it up to Amy when she gets back here?" Shawn said.

"Just say you're sorry and she'll forgive you, now all I have to do is figure out what I did to Joanie and ask her to forgive me," Hunter said.

"Where is Joanie, I haven't seen her in awhile," Shawn said.

"She's in Orlando signing a contract with TNA," Trish replied and the color drained from both Hunter and Shawn's faces.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Hunter where do you want me to put this fax machine?" Kelly Kelly asked from the top floor of Patrick's house.

"Can you drop it on Randy's head please?" Hunter replied.

"He's not close enough but I can throw it at him if you want," Kelly said.

"Good enough," Hunter replied and Kelly Kelly threw the fax machine at Randy and it smashed into pieces by his feet.

"That was a good throw Kelly, you better thank God that it missed," Trish said as Randy crossed his arms unimpressed.

"I think I could have gotten a better shot if I hadn't had to lug that thing all the way up here wearing my platform sandals," Kelly said.

"How much money did that thing cost you?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Nothing I got it for free, apparently they do watch wrestling here in Jamaica, the guy in the store was a fan of mine," Hunter replied.

"Do you even care about Joanie leaving you or do you just wanna incapacitate me by throwing heaving office equipment at my head?" Randy said.

"I believe you know the answer to that, Kelly can you bring down something lethal to stab Orton with from my bedroom please?" Hunter called up to Kelly.

"Sure thing boss, I'll bring down these toenail clippers," Kelly replied.

"That'll do nicely," Hunter replied and Shawn shook his head.

"Hunter stop it. Please Trish tell us what's going on with Joanie and those Nashes," Shawn said.

"You need to get to the airport and be waiting for Amy when she arrives," Trish said to Shawn and he nodded.

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone at a time like this, I was there for you when Amy left you last night," Hunter complained.

"Trish said I have to be at the airport, we can talk about Joanie when I return," Shawn replied and Hunter pouted. "Stop looking at me like that, Randy can I borrow your car?" he asked The King's Oracle.

"I'll drive you," Randy said. "There are a few things I wanna say to you and Amy and I wouldn't mind seeing Edge either,"

"Wait-a-minute you can't just take Shawn and leave, I'm firing you!" Hunter said and Randy resisted ever natural urge to hit Hunter with an RKO.

"Trust me Hunter after this week is over you're going to beg me not to sue you for trying to get rid of me for no good reason," Randy said and he put his arm around Shawn. "I'm sorry for what I said to you last night and I hope we can go back to being friends,"

Shawn smiled but he tried to hide it from Hunter who was glaring at him in disapproval.

"You're trying to take Shawn away from me, whatever he says Shawn just cover your ears and don't listen," Hunter said. "You bring my Kliq brother back you hear me Orton? Don't be running off with him!"

"We can talk more at the airport, let's go pick up my wife and say hello to the retired Rated R Superstar," Shawn said and they headed off to Norman Manley International airport while Trish stayed behind with Hunter and Kelly Kelly.

"Let's talk about Joanie," Trish said gently putting her arm around Hunter, unlike her husband she had to go up on her toes to reach his shoulders.

"So what am I supposed to do with this toenail clipper?" Kelly Kelly said bemused.

"Clip your toenails," Trish replied and Kelly looked down at her toes.

"Urgh you're right they're kinda long, I'll be by the pool you guys come and find me when you're done talking," she said and she ran around the back of the house while Hunter nodded and sat down with Trish on the front steps of the house.

"Jo's been sucked in by Tristen Nash; this whole thing's been in the works since Garrett stole those WWE financial reports. Using his evil powers of persuasion Tristen called Joanie and convinced her that DX didn't care about her or Amy and that if she came back to TNA she would finally get the respect she deserves," Trish explained.

"Since when does Joanie care about respect?" Hunter said puzzled.

"She doesn't but Tristen manipulated her by planting a seed of ambition in her mind. You and Shawn are the best in the world, Joanie's never really felt like she was a part of that world without you but she didn't care about that stuff until Tristen started making her by comparing her to Amy who she absolutely adores," Trish explained.

"Why would he do that Trish?" Hunter asked.

"To get under your skin and get one over on you and believe me Hunter, if you think poisoning your Hair from Heaven hair product is bad you've got no idea just how driven Tristen Nash is to get at you," Trish said.

"But why me I haven't done anything to him!" Hunter said outraged.

"If he can get to you he'll get to Shawn," Trish said. "Shawn's the one he's really mad at but because of Righteous Indignation he can't get to Shawn directly,"

"So he's using Garrett's evil powers to get at me and our company? That's messed up!" Hunter said and he pulled out his cell-phone to call Undertaker. Garrett had to be stopped and the Deadman was gonna help him do it. He also sent Kelly Kelly a text message telling her to scratch Randy's car with the toenail clippers when he got back from the airport with Shawn and Amy.

"This is a weird vacation," Kelly thought after replying that she would do it, she never thought she'd be so close to her boss and his family outside of Connecticut but she had a feeling something good was going to come of making Hunter happy while Joanie was doing such a great job of making him sad. "Who knows, if I play my cards right I could be the next Mrs. Helmsley," she thought. She wasn't even remotely attracted to Hunter but after Randy Orton being with a guy she found attractive didn't always work out in her best interest. "I should really stop being so shallow," she said before surveying her freshly cut toes and making sure they were even. "Perfect," she said and she flicked her long hair as Hunter and Trish came towards her. Hunter caught her doing it and in that moment as her hair fell back down to her side her life as she knew it changed forever.

"Your hair is beautiful," Hunter said dazzled and Kelly smiled at him.

"So is yours," she said and she touched Hunter's golden locks in admiration while Trish took a picture of them together on her phone and sent it to Joanie in Orlando and LC in Connecticut.

"This will get Joanie running back here in no time," she said and she smiled thinking about the bonehead move that was going to end up in a feud that would keep the WWE in the public's interest all summer long.


	5. Outside Interference

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Five – Outside Interference

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY 1pm

Marion Cena covered his mouth as RJ showed everyone the photo Rebecca Michelle text to him of Kelly Kelly touching Hunter's hair (from Heaven). They were scheduled to do another commercial for Hair from Heaven later on in the week proving that Hair from Heaven was completely safe after Stephanie gave the press conference at DX Inc explaining how it had been poisoned by a TNA employee.

"Whatever you do you cannot show that to Aurora," Marion said but RJ shook his head.

"It's not Aurora we should be concerned about it's her big sister Lisa. Remi text this picture to me after my mom sent it to Lisa and her mom to stop Joanie from going to TNA. Kelly Kelly's going to get her butt kicked whether Aurora knows or not," RJ said as Aurora and Beth Hardy came up to them.

"Whether I know what?" she asked and RJ showed her the picture of Hunter and Kelly Kelly. "What is my dad doing with Kelly Kelly?"

"Saving his marriage, Kelly is actually doing God's will right now," RJ said.

"How is Kelly Kelly getting her butt kicked God's will?" Beth Hardy asked.

"Because it's LC that's going to do the butt kicking and she has the authority to do it," RJ said.

"I'll say this is a butt-kicking waiting to happen alright, you don't know how upset my sister was when she found out her mom wanted to divorce my dad. It took ages for mom to calm her down," Aurora said.

"Is the press conference still going ahead?" Marion asked Aurora and she nodded.

"Yeah mom is going to make sure Tristen Nash is held accountable for poisoning that Hair from Heaven stuff," Aurora said.

"This thing with Tristen is so weird," Marion said resting his arm on RJ's shoulder. "Mickie James said he's calling at big meeting at TNA HQ to talk about a new acquisition that he made yesterday, do you think that's Chyna?"

"Not after she sees this, there's no way Joanie's letting Kelly Kelly move in on her territory, she loves Uncle Hunter too much, they'll be back together before you know it" Aurora said and RJ shook his head in disagreement.

"That's true about Kelly Kelly but Aunt Jo's not the acquisition that Tristen made, he bought out Ring of Honor and he's going to leave TNA today," RJ said.

"Doesn't Chey work for Ring of Honor?" Beth asked Aurora who nodded that she did.

"That's why Tristen bought it out, he wants Chey to work for him and now she can without going to TNA," RJ explained and Aurora shook his head.

"He found a loophole to get around Uncle Shawn, this guy is determined to get on the wrong side of DX," she said.

"Cheyenne won't be the only one working for him, everyone on the current talent roster at ROH will be part of a new company," RJ said.

"So he's leaving TNA to start a new wrestling promotion?" Aurora asked RJ who nodded.

"Yeah and this promotion is going to be run by Tristen and with Cheyenne and they are going to compete directly with TNA and WWE," RJ said reluctantly and Aurora couldn't believe her ears.

"RJ are you telling me that after everything Uncle Shawn and Cameron said to her about Tristen, Cheyenne still wants to compete with him against her own father?" Aurora asked in shock and RJ sighed.

"There's more Ro-Ro, she won't be the only family member working for this new promotion. Over the next few weeks Tristen is going use his talent relations to recruit members of the WWE's roster's family to be part of his new roster," RJ said.

"Who is he going to recruit?" Beth Hardy asked.

"Angelica Copeland and the A Twins to start off with and then he'll go for you two," RJ said.

"Us?" Aurora and Beth said in unison.

"That's not going to happen, is it?" Marion asked them and they both shook their head defiantly.

"We gotta get to that press conference," Beth said to Aurora.

"But we can't skip class," Aurora said.

"So what are we going to do?" Beth said.

"Let's call Jeff and tell him what RJ told us maybe he can fly down to the press conference and tell Stephanie what Tristen's got planned," Aurora said and Beth took out her cell-phone and called her father while Marion talked some more to RJ.

"I'm worried about Cheyenne, she's gonna catch a lot of heat for doing this," Marion said.

"Don't worry, Romeo's with her and he's gonna do everything he can to make sure she's alright," RJ replied.

"That makes me feel a little better, I remember when Romeo used to live with me and my dad he's a great kid," Marion said but there was something sad in his voice.

"Something on your mind?" RJ asked him.

"Yeah, can you come home with me after school? I want you to tell my mom what's going on," Marion said.

"Remi," RJ thought. "I wanted to hang out with her after school but I guess this is more important,"

"You're always hanging out with her, why don't you give the girl a break?" Marion said.

"You wouldn't say that if you felt the way I do about her," RJ replied and Marion rolled his eyes.

"I guess I don't fall in love as easily as you guys do, Aurora and Steve Borden are just as bad as you. To me love is like a bad cold; it's just something you have to get over," Marion said.

"Said the guy who would climb Mount Everest if it would make his father love him," RJ said and Marion fell silent.

"Why doesn't he love me RJ, why does he hate me so much?" Marion asked him but instead of replying RJ just gave him a smile followed by a hug which spoke more than his prophetic words could.

Meanwhile at Patrick's house in Jamaica LC and Joanie were on their way to put a certain Diva into cardiac arrest for putting her hands where they didn't belong. Shawn was still at the airport waiting for his wife to come home and Randy chuckled at his nervousness.

"Relax Shawn she'll be here," Randy said as Shawn paced back and forth.

"Why is she taking so long?" Shawn said.

"Just be grateful you're waiting here with me and not back at the house with Hunter, you don't wanna be at Pat's house right now," Randy said.

"Why what's going on there?" Shawn asked.

"Joanie's coming home and Hunter's by the pool with Kelly Kelly," Randy said and Shawn's eyebrows rose off of his head.

"That's why you wanted me to come here to the airport, you didn't want me to get mad at Hunter for being so stupid, ha-ha!" Shawn said laughing.

"Why are you laughing this is all Hunter's fault, he should have been paying attention to Joanie instead of making stupid hair products with you," Randy said.

"Chyna shouldn't have left, she's been in the Kliq long enough she knows what Hunter's like," Shawn replied wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Shawn there's Amy," Randy said as Big Red came up to them with Edge.

"It's about time," Shawn said but he refused to look at her and suddenly things weren't so funny.

"Hello Shawn," Amy said gently.

"Hello Amy," he replied with his back to her. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

Amy sighed, "You can't even look at me can you?" she said.

"I will not discuss this with these two here, let's get going," Shawn said and Amy dropped her bag on the ground angrily.

"That's enough, no more Kliq nonsense Shawn if you don't stop acting like this I'm going back to Florida with Edge!" Amy snapped.

"No you're not!" Edge said and Amy frowned at him. "You have to stay here you're under a court order,"

"Fine I'll stay come on Randy let's go, I call shot gun," Amy said walking passed Shawn and suddenly the airport began to get really, really hot.

"Uh-oh," Edge said airing himself out as the temperature rose to an uncomfortable level.

"I don't think leaving with Randy is such a good idea Big Red, I'm your husband. Do I need to remind you whose bed you sleep in at night?" Shawn said and Amy's hair flared up in hot locks above her head, now her Righteous Indignation was activated.

"We sleep in the same bed Shawn I didn't know it had your name on it," Amy replied.

"We'd be in that bed right now if it wasn't for you running out on me in the middle of the night, I certainly hope you got all of this disrespect out of your system because things have got to go back to normal between us," Shawn said.

"You can't tell me what to do, we're partners," Amy said.

"No we're not, we're not even on the same level, since when was that a problem for you?" Shawn said.

"Since you started acting like a bonehead!" Amy cried and a light panel fell from the airport ceiling to the ground and all the electricity went out.

"Easy guys we're in a public place," Randy said.

"Stay out of this Randy," Edge said.

"We can't let them keep arguing with each other we're supposed to be in hiding," Randy replied.

"So what do we do, me being here is what's got them so mad," Edge replied.

"Guys please come on we have to go now," Randy said the air was so hot Randy was sweating through his t shirt but Amy and Shawn weren't listening they were locked in their own mutually resentful condition.

"Kiss her Shawn come on you know you want to," Edge said to HBK.

"No I don't I'm too mad," Shawn replied.

"Well if you don't I will," Edge said and Amy gasped.

"What?" Shawn said angrily.

"Why did you say that Adam?" Amy asked her former fiancé angrily.

"Grab her!" Edge said to Randy and he picked up Amy and ran with her to the car while Edge grabbed Shawn by his shirt and got in his face.

"Put me down Adam," Shawn said firmly.

"Not until you listen to me; you are not going to do this you are not going to lose Amy because of those stupid bylaws. You're going to respect her and you're going to love her do you understand me?" Edge said and Shawn's Righteous Indignation abated and the temperature went back to normal. Edge was relieved. "Phew, I thought I might burn up for a minute,"

"Come on you two let's get out of here!" Randy called to them and Edge dragged Shawn and jumped into the Hummer and went back to Patrick's house.

"Why didn't I burn up when I grabbed you?" Edge asked Shawn.

"Because you were right and I was wrong; Righteous Indignation only works when I'm right," Shawn said straightening out his shirt.

"You know I would never interfere in your marriage on purpose but after what Amy told me Shawn I knew I had to say something. Those bylaws are arbitrary they only act as a guideline why are you enforcing them now?" Edge asked Shawn and HBK's heart sank and he leaned forward into his hands and cried.

"Because I don't want to lose my little girl," he said and he wept over his knees. When she heard him crying Amy jumped into the back of the Hummer, wrapped her arms around Shawn and cried along with him while Edge hopped into the passenger seat next to Randy.

"Is there something I don't know Randy?" Edge asked him quietly.

"Yeah there's a lot going on and none of it is good, I'm praying for the courage to tell Shawn about Tristen's latest blow and believe me when I say this one is gonna affect Shawn in a real big way," Randy said as they pulled up to Patrick's house where an outraged Chyna was pulling the hair of a terrified Kelly Kelly.

"Hunter get her off me!" Kelly cried trying to pull herself free but it was no good, Joanie was too strong.

"Hunter what's going on, you can't let this happen Kelly Kelly is one of our employees!" Shawn said jumping out of the Hummer and running over to Joanie. "Let her go Jo!"

Shawn jumped on Chyna's back and she swung him around much to Trish and Randy's amusement.

"He looks like a Ferris wheel," Trish said but Amy didn't think it was so funny. She ran over to them and pulled Joanie and Kelly Kelly apart with her hot hands.

"Everybody needs to calm down things are getting too crazy around here," Amy said and she hugged Kelly Kelly who was very angry about her hair being pulled and asked if she was okay.

"That's what you get for trying to seduce my husband," Chyna said.

"You left him to go to TNA. Why do you care about who he spends his time with now?" Kelly replied.

"I hadn't even left his side for more than a day! I didn't mean to leave him I made a mistake, this is all Tristen's fault he tricked me!" Joanie replied and she turned to Hunter, "Hunter I'm so sorry, please forgive me,"

Hunter had watched the whole thing go down between his wife and Kelly Kelly while Shawn was at the airport and he came to a decision while he watched his wife pull at her hair and shake her back and forth like a rag doll.

"I'm going to give you time to think about what you've done Joanie. You showed your true colors by leaving my side and Kelly showed hers by being by my side when you decided I wasn't good enough for you anymore. You proved yourself disloyal and Kelly showed herself to be loyal and now I don't want you anywhere near me or my company. Get out of here," Hunter said and Shawn's mouth dropped to the floor while LC fell to the ground and wept. It pained Hunter to see LC so upset but Joanie had broken the bylaws and he had no choice but to let her go.

Shawn looked at Amy who thought for a second that could have been her, then Shawn held her hand and pressed it lovingly to his lips, the Kiss of Life soaked through her fingers and she closed them around his and smiled. Even though he had used the Kiss of Life on her again she couldn't stay mad at him. All Shawn wanted was to prove that no matter how bad things were between them he was never letting her go. Amy believed him and she intended to put that vow to the test today.


	6. The Deadman's Plan

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Six – The Deadman's Plan

Patrick's house, Kingston, Jamaica 2pm

As the Kiss of Life lost its impact Amy exchanged glances with Trish who nodded, she knew what she was thinking – that it could have been her and Shawn breaking up if wasn't for Edge and Randy getting involved.

"They're not really breaking up," Trish told Amy who had come back from Florida and watched Hunter and Chyna fall out but now someone had to tell that to LC who was still sobbing over what happened.

"Daddy don't do this!" LC cried and Hunter picked Lisa up from off the ground.

"I'm sorry Lisa, I need a wife that will love me no matter what," Hunter said and he turned around and hugged Kelly Kelly while Trish filled Lisa in on what was really happening with her parents. "I need to pick up a few things at the store will you come with me?" Hunter asked Kelly.

"Sure!" she said excitedly, "Sorry Joanie and I just wanted to say no hard feelings,"

Joanie scowled at Kelly, "You're making a mistake Hunter, she'll never be the First Lady of DX,"

"No she won't but be the first but she might be the last," Hunter replied.

Chyna laughed as Kelly Kelly jumped up and down excitedly and she rested her head on LC's shoulder who had been there to support her the whole time.

"He's just being a bonehead mom he'll come around," she said knowing that her parents weren't really breaking up now. Watching Kelly Kelly celebrate her initiation into the Kliq was proof that she was just the bonehead the family needed to get things back in order at DX Inc, at least that's what Trish had told her.

Amy was still having a hard time believing it, even though it had come from The Truth: Trish Stratus, "Kelly Kelly the new Mrs. Bonehead, I never saw that coming," she said to Trish who had seen it coming weeks ago.

"It's prophetic, Kelly Kelly is the newest member of the Kliq," Trish said with more bemusement than enthusiasm. Kelly Kelly was an ex-girlfriend of her husband's which made the whole thing even more ironic and as Randy watched the whole thing unfold it was becoming more and more difficult for him to stand up straight. The Oracles God had given him where coming into effect so fast it was harder than usual for him to keep up and the biggest one still remained hidden but he didn't know if now was the right time to tell Shawn about Tristen's latest acquisition or the impact it was going to have on the WWE and the DX family.

"Kelly wait up I'll come with you," Randy said and he joined Hunter and Kelly on the way to the store; he figured it would be easier if he told Hunter first and then break it to Shawn later.

"I don't want any lecture from you about the sanctity of marriage," Hunter said, he was obviously still hurt about Chyna's betrayal even though it wasn't truly her fault it had happened.

"That's not why I'm coming with you," Randy said and Kelly scowled at him.

"Then why are you here?" Kelly said and Randy put his hand over her mouth so that she couldn't speak.

"I have to tell you something and it's about Cheyenne," Randy said to Hunter.

"Why don't you tell Shawn, she's his daughter?" Hunter asked Randy.

"Because it would be too much for him, he's already been through a fight with Amy the last thing he needs to hear is that Cheyenne is working with Tristen in a new wrestling promotion to compete against TNA and WWE," Randy said and Hunter froze.

"Shawn can't find out about this Randy, we have to do something before Tristen starts running his mouth about Cheyenne working with him," Hunter said.

"But there's nothing we can do Hunter, Cheyenne isn't doing anything wrong!" Randy said.

"Working with Tristen Nash against her father's wishes in a rival wrestling company isn't wrong Randy?" Hunter said in disbelief at Randy's statement.

"No its not, she believes in him and he believes in her. Together Cheyenne and Tristen are going to create history if you and Shawn allow it to happen," Randy said.

"And if we don't?" Hunter asked and Randy frowned.

"If you don't, there's going to be consequences that will scar you and your family for life," Randy said. "Hunter please listen to me, as an Oracle of God, please convince Shawn to support his daughter's decision and not get angry at her for doing this,"

"Now seeing what I just did to Chyna for betraying me for TNA, do you really think I'm going to do that Randy?" Hunter said.

"I thought it would be worth asking you because I know the damage Shawn's actions are going to cause, I was hoping that you could trust God enough to come into agreement with me instead of defending those stupid bylaws but I guess your mind is made up right?" Randy said and Hunter walked away from Randy and in doing so answered Randy's question. "Kelly before you go I want to show you something,"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "What is it?" she asked Randy and he showed her a picture of Cheyenne then he waved his hand across it and the picture changed. "Argghh!" Kelly screamed. "Oh my God what happened to her?"

"That's what's going to happen if I don't get DX to change their minds about Cheyenne and Tristen, use this time you've got with Hunter to convince him to talk to Shawn. He likes you and he'll listen to you, please Kelly," Randy said and Kelly Kelly turned her nose up at him.

"Why should I help you Randy, you broke my heart, if it wasn't for Hunter I don't know where I'd be right now," Kelly said bitterly.

"You'd be down at your favorite hair salon in Jacksonville with Eve and Alicia getting longer hair extensions put in," Randy replied.

"How do you know that?" Kelly said defensively.

"I'm a prophet," Randy replied, "and you can trust me because if you do God will reward you greatly," Randy replied. "Do you want me to show you the picture again?"

"No!" Kelly cried. "Alright I'll talk to him,"

"Thanks," Randy said and Kelly ran after Hunter, "there goes the future Mrs. Bonehead, Lord you have a great sense of humor," he said and he walked back to the house where everyone was watching a press conference held at DX Inc in Stamford, Connecticut hosted by Stephanie Hardy.

"What is this about?" Edge said as everyone crouched around the television.

"Stephanie's calling a press conference about Hunter's Hair from Heaven," Amy replied.

Press conference room at DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut 2pm

"Thanks for coming everyone. I just wanted to shed some light on the accusations that the WWE sold a poisoned product to the fans. The hair product called Hunter's Hair from Heaven was not sold by our company but it was poisoned by one of our rivals at TNA. The co-owner of this company is unavailable to comment on the situation but we can assure you that the Hair from Heaven product that he created is completely safe. Any complaints or legal suits should be made against TNA and not this company. I'll take any questions you may have at this time," Stephanie said.

"Do you know who the individual from TNA was that did this?" one of the journalists asked.

"Yes but I would rather not give his name at this time, he knows who he is," Stephanie replied knowing Tristen wasn't going to own up to what he did like she'd asked him to at the Sandbox. "Anymore questions?"

"What is your response to Tristen Nash leaving TNA to start his own wrestling company?" another journalist asked.

Stephanie frowned. "I actually don't pay too much attention to what our competitors do," she replied although on the inside she was very curious as to what was happening down in the southeast.

"Did you know that he's already hired talent for this company?" asked another journalist and Stephanie shook her head.

"I was actually hoping to answer questions about the WWE not TNA or any other competitor," Stephanie said.

"Well surely you're interested in Tristen hiring the daughter of the co-owner Shawn Michaels to work for his new promotion down in Texas," the journalist replied and Stephanie froze and she looked directly at the camera as if she knew Shawn and Hunter were looking directly at her.

"No more questions, this press conference is over thank you for your time," Stephanie said and she jumped into an elevator and went back upstairs to her office where Aurora and Beth Hardy were waiting for her with Jeff. "I just found out Cheyenne's left Ring of Honor!" she blurted out. "We need to get her to work for us and not Tristen Nash,"

"She didn't leave Ring of Honor mom," Aurora said. "Tristen bought Ring of Honor out so that she can work for him,"

"That sneaky rat! I don't even wanna know what Shawn must be thinking right now, let's go to Jamaica and do some damage control," Stephanie said and Beth Transcended with her family to Patrick's house which was now a pile of rubble.

Everyone was standing outside of it covering their mouths from the smoke caused by burning wood and melted plastic. Needless to say Shawn's Righteous Indignation had caused the damage but even with all the smoke Stephanie noticed that Hunter was missing.

"Hey Shawn," Stephanie said coming over to the irate father of three as Jeff flew up in the air with Aurora and together they called rain down from Heaven to diffuse the smoke. Shawn was still smoldering, the heat coming from him was almost unbearable and his face was hard and tight like the outside of a volcano. "Shawn we can make this right, all we have to do is offer Cheyenne a contract to work for us instead of Tristen. Just because he owns Ring of Honor now it doesn't mean that she has to stay there,"

"Um Steph actually, she wants to work with Tristen," Amy said and Stephanie sighed.

"Where's Hunter? Where could he possibly be at a time like this," she said and just at that moment Hunter returned to what was Patrick's house with Kelly Kelly.

"Whoa what happened to Pat's house?" Hunter said looking at the pile of rubble.

"Kelly what are you doing here you're supposed to be on vacation?" Stephanie said.

"I decided to visit Jamaica and I bumped into Hunter at the fax machine store and now we're a couple," Kelly replied and Stephanie burst out laughing.

"What?" she said before coughing due to the smoke still in the air. "You can't be serious, he's just mad at Joanie he doesn't care about you,"

"Save your breath Stephanie I've wasted enough of it on those two," Joanie replied who seemed happy with things being as they were.

"Obviously there's more to this," she said and LC nodded.

"It's so not an issue right now," she said confident in what Cameron had told her about her parents breaking up only being because of Tristen Nash and the sooner they dealt with Tristen the quicker things would go back to normal. "We got bigger problems to deal with,"

"Who burned the house down?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Was it you Joanie?" Hunter asked Chyna.

"No doofus it was Shawn, he just found out that Cheyenne's working with Tristen Nash and he didn't take the news too well," Joanie replied.

"Well that explains what you told me Kelly," Hunter said and everyone frowned at him.

"You knew about this?" Chyna asked Kelly Kelly.

"No I didn't know that Cheyenne was gonna work for Tristen, Randy showed me a really ugly picture and told me to tell Hunter," Kelly replied. "That is an image I'll never forget,"

"Shawn listen to me I know you're mad right now," Hunter said coming over to his best friend through all the smoke. "But I have a plan to put things right,"

Shawn looked into his best friend's eyes through the smoke that didn't seem to be affecting him at all and pressed his hands against Hunter's face, "Whatever you got planned better work because if it doesn't I'm going to take matters into my own hands," he said with eyes of fire as were his hands.

Amy pulled Hunter away from Shawn.

"Shawn you've already shown us just how capable of handling this situation you are; this is your answer to Cheyenne working with Tristen, to burn our friend's house down while we're in hiding in Jamaica, where are we supposed to hide out now?" Amy said and she kicked a burnt piece of fence in frustration.

Hunter pulled Amy away from Shawn.

"We don't need you firing off too Big Red, if you had been helping Shawn with his daughter instead of nagging him this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Are you in competition with Stephanie and Chyna to be the worst Kliq wife of all time?" Hunter said and Amy blew hot ash into his face and Hunter sneezed repeatedly as it went up his nose.

Kelly Kelly pulled Hunter away from Amy.

"That's real mature Amy," Kelly Kelly said holding a tissue to Hunter's nose, "Blow baby," she said and as he did the tissue caught on fire.

"You just so happen to have a tissue, what's up with that?" Amy asked Kelly and she shrugged as the tissue disintegrated.

"Its prophetic I'm supposed to be here, don't you ever listen to your friends when they talk?" Kelly replied and the Ortons chuckled but Amy didn't think it was so funny.

Hunter hugged Kelly Kelly, "I don't know how I survived this long without you," he said before turning back to his best friend who hadn't cooled off even a little.

"Neither do I, looks like I got here just in time, these three obviously don't have a clue about how to be a Kliq wife," she said and she turned to LC, "Get out your notepad sweetie and start taking some notes, Kelly Kelly's gonna teach you have to keep Cameron happy so you don't end up like your mother,"

"What are you looking for?" Chyna asked her daughter as LC rummaged around in her bag looking for her tablet.

"Something to write on," LC replied and Chyna took LC's bag from her.

"Don't be a bonehead Lisa," she said.

Hunter approached Shawn again.

"Okay Shawn just leave it to me I'll make things right again between you and Cheyenne don't you worry," Hunter assured HBK.

Amy approached Hunter and she was beside herself, "Look at him Hunter, he's not even listening to you right now he's beyond mad, Shawn snap out of it!" she cried and Shawn went back to normal.

Kelly Kelly gasped. "Wow, you totally got him to cool down! LC pass me that tablet," she said and Joanie rolled her eyes while Stephanie and LC chuckled at the future bonehead of DX.

Shawn was back but he was still smoldering a little and all Hunter could think of was how he had burned down the house that they had all been living in for the last month in one burst of Righteous Indignation. There was no telling what Shawn would do if his plan failed, what else would he destroy?

"Steph where's that lousy husband of yours?" he asked his ex-wife.

"He's getting rid of the smoke in the air so that people don't start asking questions and find out ya'll are here," Stephanie said.

"Jeff stop messing around and get down here!" Hunter hollered and Jeff floated down with Aurora by his side, thanks to them the thick black smoke was now completely gone. "Okay this is my plan to fix this mess. I want you two to go with Stephanie to see the Undertaker; he'll fill you in on the rest,"

"That's your plan, what is the Deadman gonna do?" Aurora asked her father.

"He's gonna help you make Garrett Calloway believe you wanna be his girlfriend," Hunter said and Jeff gasped.

"But I would rather drink a bottle of monkey sweat than date Garrett Calloway," Aurora replied.

"I know that Ro-Ro but Garrett Calloway would much rather date you than help Tristen compete against the WWE. It's because of Garrett's evil power that Tristen is able to do this he can't do it without him. After you agree to date him Stephanie will allow him to wrestle in the WWE with the Undertaker. Tristen knows how good he is so he will try to talk him out of it, when he does Garrett will tell Tristen that he'll work for him instead if he agrees to break up with Cheyenne, which of course he will because all he cares about is wrestling and when it comes down to it he would much rather have the son of the Undertaker on his roster than the daughter of the Showstopper. Cheyenne will finally see Tristen for the no-good, heartless creep that he is and she'll come back to us in a New York minute, that's my plan and its full proof," Hunter said.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Amy said in disbelief. "Tristen will see right through your stupid plan, a nine year-old could see through it!"

"Amy please, do you want me to hand you the trophy for Worst Kliq Wife of All Time? Right now you are in first place I just need Shawn to add his vote to mine and the trophy will be yours!" Hunter said.

"But I have to date a freak and break up with my boyfriend in order for your plan to work," Aurora whined.

"I know Ro but it's the only way it'll work," Hunter said.

"The only way, really? Because the rest of the plan is so good," Amy said sarcastically and Kelly Kelly listened making mental notes since she couldn't find her Smartphone.

"Jeff you tell Steve Borden about the plan after you go see Undertaker and let him know that Aurora is just doing me a favor by dating Garrett so he can assure his son that Aurora's not really seeing him," Hunter said.

"No," Jeff said firmly, "I'm sorry Hunter but I'm not doing it, I love Cheyenne and I agree that Nash is out of line but I will not allow Aurora to date the boy that helped try bring Jericho out of Antarctica after I banished him there,"

"Don't worry Jeff I'll be fine Garrett can't do anything to me," Aurora said confidently. "I'm all in dad,"

"That's my girl," Hunter said to Aurora.

"Hunter I said this is not going to happen, this is a Kliq issue and I don't want Aurora involved," Jeff said.

"Listen water boy she's my daughter and I say she's more than able to do this, now you can take your little Gift from God and go home," Hunter replied.

"If it wasn't for my "little" Gift from God Pat's house would still be on fire now and people would be on their way here to find out what happened and Shawn would be arrested for arson. I don't think Judge Hartmann would like that too much Hunter since we're supposed to be keeping a low profile," Jeff replied.

"It was Amy's fault she got Shawn riled up when she went back to the U.S to see Edge," Hunter said.

"I'm the only one helping Shawn, he needs to listen to me and not another one of your bonehead schemes," Amy said.

"Kelly please make a note of Amy's last comment as she is clearly in violation of article number four of the Kliq bylaws which states that the wife of a Kliq member will not deride a Kliq brother in the presence of non-Kliq members," Hunter said.

"That's a lot to write down, I'll just record this whole conversation on my phone it'll be easier," Kelly said turning on the recording device on her Smartphone.

"That'll do, Amy please repeat what you just said so Kelly can record it," Hunter said and Amy burnt up Kelly's Smartphone with her Righteous Indignation. "I'll buy you another one, one that's RI resistant," Hunter said to Kelly who watched her phone melt into oblivion right in front of her eyes.

"There's nothing on this Earth that can resist Righteous Indignation," Amy said and she looked at Kelly Kelly, "Why don't you make a note of that?"

Kelly frowned, "I would have if you hadn't just destroyed my phone," she said.

"Amy stop tormenting my new girlfriend!" Hunter said.

"I'm not the one whose tormenting people you have been doing a great job of that for years with your stupid Kliq! The Kliq is the reason for all this," Amy replied and Shawn looked at her in disapproval, "It's the Truth Shawn, the Kliq is going ruin your life!"

Hunter responded to Amy's last comment before Shawn could start another fire and get them all thrown back in jail, "What is wrong with you Amy, do you have amnesia right now? Have you forgotten what happens when you step outside of the Kliq's protection? Shall I refresh your memory for you Big Red? Okay let's run down the list of casualties caused by disobeying the Kliq. Stephanie McMahon; she left me and got married to Chris Jericho, she then suffered years of physical and mental abuse, got thrown down the stairs by Jericho while she was pregnant with the A Twins and ended up in a mental institution and kicked her firstborn child in the ribs when Jericho came back from the dead. Rebecca Michaels; she cheated on Shawn with Kevin Nash and ended up becoming an alcoholic who liked to strip in public. She later went on to work for TNA with Jeff Jarrett where she ended up sleeping with not one but two members of the Kliq at the same-time while Jeff Jarrett watched! That beautiful and loyal woman turned into a train wreck, if not but for the grace of God she would have taken her own life, thank God for Britney Spears, now she's in Heaven fighting for all of us,"

"Did you just say "Thank God for Britney Spears"?" Amy said in disbelief.

"Don't interrupt me I'm not done talking. There you have two cases of what happens when women step outside of the Kliq, we don't ruin our wives Amy we protect them from the world that we know will destroy them if they don't follow the law. Then of course there's you, you're the greatest example of all of what happens when a woman comes out of Rated R relationship and enters into a loving and devoted marriage with a man of God who just so happens to be the best wrestler in the world, next to me of course. Yet you have the audacity to tell Shawn he shouldn't do what he knows is best for his daughter and as Shawn's nearest and dearest friend I find you in contempt of every Kliq bylaw ever written and your status as Mrs. HBK will be subject to a thorough review," Hunter said and Jeff Hardy and Edge waited for Amy to retaliate but she didn't, she said nothing.

Edge stepped in front of Amy.

"You're just gonna stand there and let him run you down like that, what happened to you Amy? You're right, Shawn and Hunter are wrong, don't let all this revisionist history talk you out of telling Shawn what he needs to hear," Edge said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't interfere?" Amy said, "Shawn knows best, he always has so why should I doubt him now?"

Edge and Randy exchanged glances, they knew she was gagging herself on purpose but secretly she agreed with Edge.

"You're right I am interfering and I'm sorry," Edge said and he turned to HBK. "Shawn I'm sorry about what's going on with you and your daughter and I hope everything works out,"

"So do I Adam," Shawn replied and they hugged before Edge left to go back home.

"It was good to see you Adam," Randy said and they hugged it out, Jeff followed up with a hug of his own.

Then Amy stepped up to Edge.

"I'll ride with you to the airport," Amy said but Shawn took her hand and she turned back to face him as he gently pulled her back towards him.

"There's only one place you need to be and that's right here by my side, you said it yourself we look good together, let's keep it that way. Let Edge go and instead of running after your old friends why don't you hold onto me a little tighter?"

Amy nodded sweeping Shawn's hair from his brow so she could see his eyes better, the fire from the Righteous Indignation had caused his hair to stick to his face which was now hot and sweaty. "Well I wouldn't want you to slip away," she said and they kissed passionately in front of everyone and an aroma of love filled the air. Edge watched them kiss from afar and Randy noticed that he was still there a few moments later; now he really was interfering.

"I will not allow another woman to be sacrificed on the altar of DX," he said to himself and he sent Jeff a text telling him to come over to his house after he was done here, they had a lot to talk about.

"Yo Edge I got two words for ya…GO HOME!" Hunter cried out and Edge gave Hunter a crotch chop to show his disdain for the Kliq before he finally left them outside the pile of rubble that was formerly Patrick's house.

After the aroma of love subsided and the atmosphere went back to normal, Jeff resumed his conversation with Hunter.

"I think getting Garrett emotionally involved with a girl is a good idea but it shouldn't be Aurora, it should be her," Jeff said pointing to Kelly Kelly who laughed.

"Me? I'm too old for Garrett plus I'm with Hunter right now," Kelly said and Chyna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," she replied.

"That's exactly what I want Garrett to think, if you act like the new Lady of DX you can convince Garrett that you want him on the WWE roster and that you'll do anything to get him a contract, including getting Stephanie to sign you. Once Garrett realizes that you're able to influence Stephanie he'll fall in love with you and he'll do anything you say. When Hunter returns to America and goes back to work Garrett will work with Kelly Kelly to try and bring the WWE down from the inside but instead Hunter and Kelly convince him to wrestle for the WWE and when he does Tristen Nash asks him to wrestle for his promotion instead. In exchange for Garrett Tristen has to give up Cheyenne which he does and they go their separate ways," Jeff said.

"I can't be that deceptive," Kelly Kelly said and Stephanie sighed.

"Okay I'll help you, we'll start by turning you heel on RAW," she said to Kelly Kelly. "I'll show you how to act like a First Lady of DX,"

Kelly shook her head wondering why she decided to pay DX a visit in the first place, "What have I gotten myself into?" she said to herself.

"Come on Kelly I need you, if Cheyenne doesn't leave Tristen I don't know what Shawn's gonna do," Hunter said.

"Well okay, I'm in, let's go see the Deadman," Kelly Kelly said. "But what about your house where are ya'll gonna live?"

"I believe I can help," came the joyous voice of Melina who had been out with John Morrison and the Danners, she stepped forward and motioned for everyone to come and stand with her, "Let's hold hands I'm going to pray for God to restore this house to its former state before Shawn burnt it down," she said and they prayed and the house was Miraculously restored in an instant.

"Hallelujah!" everyone said rejoicing.

"Where were you when it burnt down?" Hunter asked Melina.

"I was with Brie and Justin, we went to Montego Bay and then I saw the smoke and came back. Brie wants us to produce another hair care product but I think it might be illegal if I help her with it. It's called Miraculous and it makes hair grow so women won't have to wear extensions or wigs," Melina said.

"Sign me up for some of that!" Kelly Kelly said excitedly.

"Come inside we'll tell you more about it," Melina said and Chyna, LC, Kelly, Amy and DX went back inside to the Miraculously restored home while the Ortons stayed outside alone.

"That was perfect timing," Randy said to Trish who nodded.

"Melina's just distracting everyone, that press conference was the worst way Shawn could have found out about Cheyenne working with Tristen at a brand new wrestling promotion. Thank God Amy used her wisdom and got rid of Edge, the last thing we need is for Shawn to be provoked," Trish said.

"But she's still gotta talk him out of doing what he plans on doing if Cheyenne works for Tristen against his wishes," Randy said. "You saw the picture there's no way we can let that happen to one of the ARK Angels of DX,"

"Only Amy can stop it from happening, if she fails to change his mind, all bets are off and we won't be able to stop what happens next," Trish said and they looked at the prophetic picture of Cheyenne again but they could not bear to look at it for long.

"I never thought Shawn would be capable of such a thing," Randy said and he put the picture away while Trish continued to believe in her sister in Christ.

"Come on Amy make ATM proud," she said and Randy hugged her.

"You know I have a trophy of my own for you, Amy and Melina if we get Cheyenne out of this mess," he said and Trish smiled.

"I know you do, World's Greatest Wife," she said knowing that Randy was supporting ATM all the way and as much as they needed the support only the support of the One who called them together would do.


	7. Best in the World

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Seven – Best in the World – Episode #1

Valentine's Day, San Antonio, Texas 3pm

At the AT&T Arena the Ring of Honor roster prepared for their first show under new management, when the word got out that Tristen Nash was now running Ring of Honor more people seemed to want to watch them perform. The show had been advertised for weeks but in a few hours of the world finding out about Tristen's new acquisition tickets flew and now the show was sold out.

"This is gonna be a hot show," Tristen said but he was expecting to hear from Garrett Calloway but he hadn't shown up yet. "Have any of you guys seen Garrett?"

"We've been looking out for Samoa Joe, he's pissed at you for buying Ring of Honor and moving away from California," Jay Lethal said but Tristen couldn't care less about Samoa Joe. He had to build up the main roster and he needed Garrett's help to do it.

"Come on Calloway don't bail out on me now we're in Shawn Michaels' home town, I couldn't think of a better way to showcase his daughter and reveal our new company name to the world," Tristen thought to himself.

"Has anyone see Melody, I wanted to go over tonight's promo with her?" Roderick Strong said, Melody being Cheyenne Michelle.

"She's said she was going home, to her parents' old house. She's got a lot on her mind tonight is a big deal for her," Tristen said.

"So shouldn't you be with her, you are her fiancé and its Valentine's Day," Roderick Strong said and Tristen frowned at him.

"You keep your nose out of my business or you can go hang on the unemployment line with Samoa Joe," he said and Lethal walked Strong away from the line of fire, he didn't want him to miss out on what could be the biggest night of all their lives.

"Cool off you need to watch how you speak to Tristen, he can make a big difference in this business for all of us," Jay said.

"Don't you think it's odd that he'd bring us all the way out here to San Antonio, the home town of HBK the greatest of all time and then leave Cheyenne alone to come hang out here and wait for Garrett Calloway?" Roderick said.

"That's what you're thinking about? You should be thinking about getting payback on Jimmy Jacobs for costing you a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, that's the reason we're here Roddy," Jay replied.

"Jay this isn't just about us having a great show, we do that anyway. I think we might be involved in something we have no business being a part of. I think Tristen's got a personal agenda for buying out Ring of Honor and if we're not careful we're gonna get caught up in something we don't know anything about," Roderick said.

"Listen to me, focus on your match tonight against Jimmy, forget about Cheyenne," Jay said firmly.

"No, let's go find her," Roderick said and Jay looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

"We're her friends we've been working with her for years now, don't you wanna make sure she's okay?" Roderick said.

"Yes I do and I know that the worst thing we could possibly do is get involved in her personal life," Jay said but Roderick didn't listen.

"I'm going to find her without you," he said and Jay watched him go.

"Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?" he said to himself but he decided to follow him and keep him out of trouble.

At the Michaels old home Cheyenne stood looking at the house she had grown up in, thinking back to how many times she had run around the place with Cameron holding her father's Championships high in the air while Cameron studied in the garden. Now she was all grown up and waiting for Tristen to show up so that they could get married. Of all places it was here that Tristen wanted to get married to her; he said it would be special and she'd never forget it and he was right. Getting married in San Antonio, Texas at her old family home was a dream, only she imagined that her family would be present when that dream came true. There was no way her family would let her get married, she had tried reasoning with her father and brother, even Amy was against it, so she had no choice but to get married anyway.

"Come on Tristen you should be here by now," she said looking at the time on her cell-phone, when she looked back up she saw a very familiar face looking back at her. "Romeo, what are you doing here I told you I wasn't going to change my mind. I'm marrying Tristen today and that's it!"

Romeo Perez Hennigan was relentless he had come all the way from Los Angeles to reason with her; he had pleaded with Cheyenne to reconsider doing this. He told her about Shawn setting Patrick's house on fire when he found out about Cheyenne working with Tristen but nothing seemed to be getting through to her.

"Well you've clearly made up your mind," Romeo said to Cheyenne, "you've decided to go behind your father's back and do something there's absolutely no need for you to do. Why are you in such a hurry to marry Tristen anyway?"

"You know why Romy, I need to be free from my father's control. I can't stand it when he dictates to me, he makes me feel like a child," Cheyenne replied. "I wanna be a great wrestler and with Tristen I can be, if I marry Tristen I can be free to make a name for myself without my father's help, that's all I want is to have my own life, not some life that's been passed down to me from the Kliq,"

"What's wrong with the Kliq?" Romeo asked.

"It's not that I hate my father or anything like that but I've made up my mind and I'm not going to change it, I want to get married and create my own footprint in this business, together Tristen and I can do that and what better time to do it than right now?" Cheyenne replied.

"This is such a mistake," Romeo said and then he turned around and saw Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal looking back at him. "Hey looks like you got a couple of extra witnesses,"

Cheyenne couldn't believe her eyes and she ran up to Jay and Roderick, "I'm so glad you guys came, did Tristen tell you to come?"

Roderick and Jay looked Cheyenne up and down in disbelief and then they exchanged glances with Romeo, "Why are you wearing that wedding dress?" Roderick asked Cheyenne confused.

"Because I'm getting married, Tristen and I are finally jumping the broom, I thought that's why you guys were here," Cheyenne said and she hugged them both. "I'm so glad you could make it, Tristen should be here in a minute, did he say he was on his way when you left the American Airlines Arena?"

"Actually he didn't mention that he was getting married, the only thing he was talking about was Garrett Calloway. He's back at the arena waiting for him," Roderick said.

"Garrett's late, well that's what's holding Tristen up, he's our witness," Cheyenne said. "I wonder what could be keeping him?"

Romeo breathed a sigh of relief; it was Divine intervention that was holding Garrett up and he knew that if he called the Undertaker's house Garrett would still be there.

"Hello Beth, I'm in San Antonio with Cheyenne, she's waiting for Tristen they're planning to get married right here at her parents' old home! Tristen's just waiting for Garrett to show up before they start the ceremony," Romeo said calling Beth Hardy's cell phone.

"Well that ain't gonna happen anytime soon, we've got a plan to keep Garrett at Taker's house and its in effect right now," Beth said.

"Praise God, whatever you do don't let that punk out of your sight!" Romeo said and he hung up and saw Cheyenne scowling at him.

"I have Phenomenal hearing you know, I heard every word you just said to Beth," Cheyenne said and Romeo blanched. He totally forgot about Cheyenne's Phenomenal hearing. "I thought you were my friend, yet here you are interfering in my business just like my family,"

"It's not just me, Roderick and Jay came here because they were worried about you," Romeo said and Cheyenne looked at her locker room buddies to see if that was true.

"Is that true, did you guys come here to stop me from getting married to Tristen Nash?" Cheyenne asked them.

"No that is not true, we didn't even know you were getting married today," Jay said.

"But now that we do know it explains so much," Roderick said, "like why Tristen isn't here right now. If he can't marry you today, he's not going to marry you at all Cheyenne. This is all some trick to get back at your father, why do you think he arranged for the wedding to take place in secret at your old home in San Antonio, where your mother is buried?" Roderick said to Cheyenne. "This is about getting one up on DX and here you are caught right in the middle like some love sick puppy dog,"

"I want everyone to leave right now!" Cheyenne yelled angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about and I'm uninviting you to my wedding!"

"Well since there's not going to be a wedding we might as-well leave," Roderick said and Cheyenne looked down sadly at the idea of being left at the altar because of her family's interference.

"Houston's gonna have a problem when I get my hands on Beth Hardy, I'm going to Taker's ranch to put that Hardy Girl in her place!" Cheyenne said.

"Beth is your friend, you are not going anywhere near her," Romeo said. "Go with these guys to the American Airlines Arena so you can take out her frustration in the ring,"

"Good idea lil man, why don't you come to the show with us?" Jay Lethal asked Romeo who was getting a ride with Batista.

"Sure why not, I'm sure it will be a great show now that Cheyenne's not married," Romeo said and he text Batista to let him know where he was going so he could meet him there.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Cheyenne said to Romeo, "It just makes you so happy to know that I'm still a Michaels,"

"It certainly does mon Cherie," Romeo replied,

"And it makes me happy too," said Roderick Strong, now he still had a chance with GPS after all and a small grin appeared on his face that Jay Lethal could read like a bestseller.

"Don't even think about it Roderick, like I said back at the arena, focus on your match and not Cheyenne," Jay said and Romeo listened thinking he still had his work cut out for him with Cheyenne but with Roderick and Jay's help he could still watch over her and finish his homework at the same-time.

Undertaker's ranch, Houston, TX

Beth Hardy looked at the faces staring at her as she got off of the phone with Romeo, her parents were desperate to hear what had happened. "Relax, Romeo got Cheyenne out of the house, she's on her way back to the AT&T Arena, as long as Garrett's here the wedding will not go ahead today," she told them.

Stephanie gave a sigh of relief, "Now time for our part of the plan to go into action," she said looking outside at Undertaker and Garrett who were having a very heated conversation about Tristen Nash.

"I don't want you hanging around with that Nash kid he's got a vendetta against my boss," Taker said firmly.

"And I've got a vendetta against you, we've got a lot in common we've both got old men standing in our way, what could be better than for us to work together to eliminate our common enemy?" Garrett said to his father.

"What beef do you have with DX?" Taker asked Garrett.

"Triple H interfered when I could have had Aurora Rose, that girl was in love with me until her precious father stuck his big nose in my business," Garrett said. "And Shawn Michaels is doing the same to Tristen, those two have ruined our lives,"

"What life, you're nineteen years old!" Undertaker said. "All you need to do my son is figure out what to do with all that time you got on your hands,"

"I have plans to wrap these hands around Hunter's neck and strangle him with them," Garrett replied and Undertaker shuddered at the wicked words that his son had just spoken.

"I think you'd much rather wrap those hands around your old man and give him a hug," Taker said and Garrett balked.

"You've never asked me to hug you before, what are you up to old man?" Garrett said defensively.

"What I'm about to say may shock you but I think I was wrong about you not wrestling, so I've asked Stephanie to give you a shot in the WWE," Undertaker said and something in Garrett changed as his father spoke. He was up to no good, his father had no reason to trust him but yet he felt the sudden urge to hug him.

"I like the sound of that dad," he said and he did what he thought he'd never do, he hugged his father.

Stephanie and her family watched from the top of the Deadman's house. "This is working perfectly. Garrett is one step closer to severing his ties with Tristen," she said and she called Kelly Kelly and told her to get ready because the next phase of their plan to stop Tristen from ruining Cheyenne's life was about to go into action.

Meanwhile over in San Antonio, Tristen was forced to shelve his plans to marry Cheyenne for a little while. Since Garrett hadn't shown up he called his father and asked him to be a witness at their wedding. When his father accepted he told Cheyenne that they would get married after the show but when he told her his father would be their witness she refused to go ahead with the wedding.

"That's crossing the line Tristen and you know it; he's my dad's best friend, me fighting against my father is one thing but getting your dad involved is just straight up wrong and I won't do it," she said and she pulled on her velvet mask and headed to the ring. It was showtime for CM Melody but Tristen didn't care because obviously Cheyenne's loyalty to her father had not been completely severed as he had hoped it would be by now and accomplishing that was all he cared about. He was going to have to take drastic action before his plans to take on DX went up in smoke.

After the show Tristen took Cheyenne out for Valentine's Day.

"You were great tonight, the crowd loves you," he said to her and she nodded having gathered hundreds of red roses from the fans who bought them especially to throw at her after her match.

"Thank you, so the whole world knows who we are now, we're the Best in the World wresting promotion," Cheyenne said. Tristen had announced the new company name after the main event where Roderick Strong lost to Jimmy Jacobs for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"It would have been nice to announce us as Mr. and Mrs. Tristen Nash but that didn't happen, no doubt due to your family interfering in our business," Tristen said and Cheyenne felt bad about what Romeo had done.

"Yeah it sucks," she said.

"Well I've come up with a solution that I think will make our lives a little easier," Tristen said and Cheyenne smiled enthusiastically; Tristen always had the best ideas.

"What idea did you come up with?" she asked intrigued.

"I think we should break up," he said and Cheyenne dropped her glass and it smashed into tiny pieces by the leg of the table she was eating on.

"You want to break up?" Cheyenne said in disbelief.

"I've reached my breaking point, I can't stand your family interfering anymore and I'm getting out before I end up like that glass you just broke," Tristen said and Cheyenne's face crumbled.

"But they'll come around Tristen, all we have to do is stick together then they'll see that our love is for real," Cheyenne argued.

"They will never come around Cheyenne, I'm sorry but it's over. We can still work together of course but I want you to start seeing other people, people that your father would approve of, people that don't carry the stigma of being a Nash," Tristen said and he got up to leave Cheyenne at the table with her heart in her hands. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said and he walked off and left the restaurant.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Cheyenne said before bursting into tears.

"Uh-oh that ain't good," Romeo said from behind a menu a few tables away from where Tristen and Cheyenne were sitting, Batista and Roderick Strong were with him.

"Did he just break up with Cheyenne on Valentine's Day?" Roderick said in disbelief.

"Well what are you waiting for now's your chance, go talk to her," Romeo said to Roderick.

"Now, isn't it a bit soon?" Roderick said and Batista grabbed him and flung him over to Cheyenne's table before hiding behind the menu with Romeo.

"Roddy," Cheyenne cried and she hugged him tightly. "Oh am I happy to see you, Tristen just broke up with me because of my family's constant interference in our business,"

"Cheyenne listen to me your family's right he's not the one you should be with, he just proved it by breaking up with you on Valentine's Day. You should be with someone who actually likes you for you and not because you're related to Shawn Michaels," Roderick said.

"Someone like who? Nobody's ever loved me the way Tristen does and my family drove him away," Cheyenne said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well maybe you've been so blinded by him that you never looked around to see if you had any other options," Roderick replied.

"What other options do I have?" Cheyenne asked him.

"You have me," Roderick replied and before Cheyenne could reply he kissed her and Tristen was recording the whole thing.

"Best in the World is gonna be number one in the world in no time, thanks Romeo and Batista," Tristen Nash said seeing the two busybodies sitting in the restaurant cheering on Roderick Strong not realizing that the whole thing was about to be broadcast live around the world in the first episode of his brand new wrestling show and Cheyenne was in on it too.

"That's a wrap!" a stagehand called out.

"What?" Romeo said looking around and Batista noticed TV camera men and women all over the restaurant.

"This is a fake restaurant, we screwed up lil' man, Tristen and Cheyenne just got us and I think Roderick has no idea," Batista said.

Cheyenne scowled at Roderick and slapped him across the face, "You pull something like that on me again and you'll be out of a job," she said and Roderick looked at her stunned while she ran over to Tristen Nash.

"Let's go my dad's waiting for us at your old house," he said.

"I can't wait we're finally gonna be husband and wife!" Cheyenne said excitedly and they left.

"What the Hell just happened?" Roderick asked Romeo and Batista.

"You got played, we all did and now Cheyenne's gonna make the biggest mistake of her life and there's nothing we can do about it," Romeo said.

Roderick's face was sore from the slap but he was energized by it too; the romantic inside him wanted to curl up into a little ball at what had just happened to him but the wrestler inside wanted payback.

"It's not over yet boys, come on we've got a wedding to crash," he said to Batista and Romeo.

"I like this guy," Batista said to Romeo, "Dude did you finish all your homework?"

"What homework, I'm getting an education right now," Romeo replied.

"Oh yeah, what have you learned?" Batista asked him as they followed Roderick out of the restaurant to his car.

"Never let the woman you love run off with another man," Romeo replied and Roderick led them in a pursuit that was gonna make him very popular with a certain Showstoppa currently hiding out in Jamaica waiting for his daughter to come to her senses. His hopes were shortly dashed after the first episode of Best in the World aired and he saw just what his daughter had planned to do which was to make her father very angry indeed.


	8. Boneheads and Newlyweds

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Eight – Boneheads and Newlyweds

Michaels' home, San Antonio, TX 11pm

Cameron ran down towards his old home where Kevin Nash and Batista were fighting and Roderick Strong was laying pummeled on the floor while Romeo tried to reason with Cheyenne. Things were way out of control but he couldn't stop his sister from marrying Tristen, all he could do was get Roderick Strong out of the line of fire as he was in way over his head. Tristen Nash had beaten him black and blue, Strong was a great wrestler but he didn't have that raw Nash strength. It was a good thing Batista had been there to stop the beating from going any further.

"Come on I'm getting you outta here," Cameron said picking up Roderick.

"No I'm not done fighting as long as that big thug is still standing," Roderick Strong said.

He could barely stand and he needed to be looked at by a doctor, "You did good Roderick and you will be rewarded for your efforts I promise but right now we gotta go," Cameron said taking him over to Batista's red corvette.

"What about Cheyenne? I think I still might have a chance with her," he said and Cameron smiled at his fondness for his sister and he liked him right away.

"Live to fight another day Roderick, I'm sure you'd rather date my sister with all your vital parts working," Cameron said and he walked over to the Nashes who were not happy to see him.

"Are you here for the wedding?" Kevin Nash asked him.

"I am Tristen's best man but I never thought I'd be so wrong about something that could have been a blessing to both our families, instead it's turned into a bloody mess and innocent people have been hurt," Cameron said and he looked at his sister in her wedding dress. "I just wanted to raise my objection to this wedding one more time, so you know when it all goes south I warned you not to go through with it,"

"Cameron please stay; don't leave like this I never wanted this to come between us. I know this is all going to work out just trust me I know what I'm doing," Cheyenne said.

"You're asking me to trust you? Chey I'm the Amazing Cameron, I know when something's right and when something's wrong and you're telling me to trust your judgment instead of the Gift that God gave me?" Cameron said.

"Please don't go Cameron, I'd like at least one member of our family to be here for my wedding," Cheyenne said and Cameron's heart softened, her words touched him and he felt like it wouldn't be right to leave his sister at the most critical point in her life.

"Okay I'll stay, I'll stay and watch this train wreck take place if it'll make you feel better," Cameron said and he turned to Batista. "Please take Roderick to the airport with you, my dad wants to see him,"

"You got it, I wanna see DX too," Batista said.

"Tell them I said hi," Kevin Nash said sarcastically but Batista ignored him and drove to San Antonio International airport with Romeo and Roderick who thought he was going to the hospital.

"Come on best man smile, your best friend is getting married to your little sister, our families are uniting just like your dad always wanted," Tristen Nash said.

"Did you ever wonder why that changed Tristen? My father would have loved to have been here right now, my mom was buried here this is where Chey and I grew up," Cameron said.

"And what better place to start a new chapter of this family's legacy than with me marrying Cheyenne here," Tristen said.

"You don't care about my family or our legacy, all you care about is starting a legacy of your own at my father's expense," Cameron said. "I wanted to stand up for you Tristen, I wanted to believe that you had changed and that this rivalry between us was finally dead and buried and yet here you are resurrecting it and using my sister to do it,"

"Cameron that's enough please let it be. I'm marrying Tristen get over it!" Cheyenne cried and Cameron covered his face as his sister and former best friend exchanged vows, vows that he knew they couldn't keep but once the wedding was over, those vows were going to establish a new order, one that would put the Nash family against the Michaels family and Cheyenne wouldn't have anyone to go to for help because the bylaws would make it impossible for her to do that.

When the minister pronounced them man and wife Cameron called his father and told him that Tristen and Cheyenne were married. The silence on the other end of the line spoke volumes as did the sound of Hunter throwing things around in the background.

"Congratulations son!" Kevin Nash said hugging his son while Cheyenne walked over to Cameron. Cameron approached her but Tristen went to pull her back, only she was too strong and he ended up being pulled by her.

"I'm married now Cameron, I'm Mrs. Tristen Nash," she said.

"Yes you are and that means you're no longer an ARK Angel of DX," Cameron said and Cheyenne frowned.

"What?" she said and suddenly she felt her Phenomenal Strength leave her. "What's happening, I'm losing my Gift from God!"

"You disobeyed your father and married against your family's wishes, not just dad's but mine and LC's as-well. God can't use you if you're disobedient Cheyenne but Tristen will use you and you're not gonna like it when he does," Cameron said and he hugged his sister. "I'm sorry Cheyenne but I did warn you and I'll still be there for you if he lets you see me that is,"

Cheyenne frowned, "What do you mean, I can see you whenever I want?" she argued but Cameron couldn't get through to her that she had given up everything she had when she was an ARK Angel of DX to be with Tristen and he left her and went back to the Sandbox to be with LC and Rebecca Michelle who like his father had just gotten the bad news that Cheyenne had actually gone through with the wedding to Tristen.

"He's finally gone, I thought he'd never leave," Tristen said. "Come on honey we have to go on our honeymoon!"

"Okay," Cheyenne said but she wasn't as excited about it as Tristen had hoped. Kevin Nash noticed and he encouraged his son.

"Don't worry you'll have a great time, congratulations again my son," he said and he hugged Tristen and kissed Cheyenne's hand. As he drove the newlyweds to the airport it dawned on Tristen that he still hadn't heard from Garrett Calloway.

"I wonder what happened to him?" he thought to himself unaware that Garrett's mind was about to be permanently changed when it came to taking down DX.

Meanwhile in Jamaica, Shawn had apparently come to terms with the fact that his daughter was now a Nash, Hunter responded to the news with several threats against the Nash family and the new BTW promotion while Shawn remained noticeably quiet on the matter.

"She went through with it, Tristen accomplished his goal and got my daughter to change her mind about waiting to marry him and Cheyenne still believes that she made the right decision. Well instead of fighting my daughter I've decided that I'm going to support her decision to marry Tristen," Shawn said and Amy smiled while Hunter frowned.

"What?" Hunter exclaimed. "You're okay with Tristen being with Cheyenne now, after the crap he's pulled with us?"

Shawn laid back on his bed while Amy caressed his face lovingly, "I have held the belief that the only reason Tristen wants to marry my daughter is so that he can sleep with her, that's why he's gone behind my back and schemed his way into "holy matrimony"," Shawn said coolly as Amy stroked his lips which were hot.

"What are you saying Shawnie, it sounds like you're up to something?" Hunter asked his best friend. Amy clearly knew what Shawn was talking about and Hunter needed to know what they had come up with.

"Remember it the courthouse when Jericho tried to pull Cheyenne into Hell and some lava splashed up on her face and burned her?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Yeah I remember, then you applied the Balm of Gilead to her face and her burns were healed," Hunter said.

"Well that got me thinking and I asked God if I still had the right to stop things from getting too hot between Tristen and my daughter and he said only if Tristen forced himself on her," Shawn explained and Hunter's face dropped. He suddenly understood why Shawn had been so upset when he found out Cheyenne and Tristen were going to get married.

"Tristen's going to force Cheyenne to have sex with him on their honeymoon," he said appalled.

"As her husband he had every right to expect her to give it up that's why he wanted to get married regardless of how much Chey's family and friends were against it but I know my daughter and she is not ready to have sex with anyone let alone a Nash," Shawn said. "And since she no longer has her Phenomenal Strength she can't defend herself against that jacked up beefcake,"

Hunter lowered his head, he couldn't stand the idea of anyone hurting his god daughter even if Tristen was killed with Righteous Indignation afterwards, "So what are you gonna do, are you gonna kill Tristen with Righteous Indignation? Looks like we're going back to jail, I'll start packing my things,"

"Hunter get back here, I'm not going to kill Tristen but I am going to make sure he doesn't want to sleep with Cheyenne," Shawn replied and Hunter frowned.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked curiously. "Come on God boy what you got planned for that sleazy 6ft 8 inch stud?"

"When Cheyenne goes to fight him off after he advances on her, the minute his lips touch hers her mouth will start to burn, then a huge scab will appear across her mouth and then it will spread and cover her entire face so he won't be able to look at her without wanting to vomit, I call it the Kane Reaction," Shawn said.

"That's brilliant! So he demands they get their marriage annulled and she realizes that he was only interested in sex," Hunter said and Shawn nodded. "Shawn that's a fool-proof plan, I had no idea you were so smart, how did you come up with that?"

"I had a little help from Big Red, she told me how she felt when she was forced to marry Kane on RAW which is exactly how Tristen is going to feel when he tries to have sex with my daughter," Shawn said squeezing his wife's leg fondly and Hunter kissed Amy in appreciation.

"So why were you so mad at Shawn if you knew he was right about Tristen?" Hunter asked her.

"I was mad because originally Shawn wanted to kill Tristen with Righteous Indignation and that would have ruined our whole lives if anyone ever found out, I mean look what happened with Jericho," Amy said.

"Right, so at least this way nobody goes to Hell, unless they really, really, really want to," Hunter said remembering how many times Jericho refused to repent for what he had done to him and his family.

"The best part is that from then on Cheyenne will recognize true love and she'll know when it's the real thing and when it's not. Another good thing that's gonna come out of this mess with Tristen is that her CM Melody persona will improve; everytime she wears that mask she'll remember what it feels like to be rejected and that will give her character more depth. She was right when she said Tristen was going to help her career, this experience is going to make her one of the best in the world," Shawn said. "And of course I'll have my baby girl back which is what I really want,"

Hunter was delighted by what Shawn and Amy had come up with together to stop Tristen from ruining Cheyenne's life.

"You love your daughter so much Shawn, she couldn't ask for a better father," Hunter said admiringly.

"I love her too much to watch her throw her life away on some guy who thinks she's just there for him to lie on instead of rely on," Shawn said and Amy smiled.

"Kudos to you too Big Red, I'm sorry I don't give you enough respect for the good you do in Shawn's life which of course affects my life, this idea would never have come about if it wasn't for you," Hunter said to Amy.

"That's why I'm the best in the world," she replied and Hunter suddenly missed Joanie.

"Okay I can tell you two wanna be alone, I'ma call Kelly and ask her how things are going with Garrett, you really are the best in the world guys, I'm glad you're not fighting anymore the world needs the best," Hunter said and he left Shawn and Amy kissing on the bed that they shared as a team that the devil just could not beat, no matter how good looking he thought he was.

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut 10am

Kelly Kelly answered her cell-phone, it was Hunter and he sounded sad.

"We need to talk Kelly," Hunter said and Stephanie walked into the office where Kelly Kelly was waiting for her.

"Can we talk later boss? I gotta talk to Stephanie about what to do when Garrett Calloway gets here," Kelly Kelly replied.

"Okay, please call me back when you're done this is important," Hunter said and he hung up leaving Kelly Kelly looking at her cell-phone concerned.

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked her.

"Oh just Hunter, he sounded kinda upset but I'll call him back when we're done talking about Garrett Calloway," Kelly Kelly said.

Stephanie sighed, "Taker's on his way over with Garrett, they'll be here in a minute so let's go over this one more time," she said and Kelly Kelly nodded. It bothered Stephanie that Kelly still thought Hunter was interested in her romantically but now wasn't the time to tell her that her so-called feelings for Hunter were not mutual and that Hunter would go back to Joanie sooner than she realized.

"So this is the plan. Undertaker comes to see you about offering Garrett a try out for the roster, after the try out you bring him back to the office and I come in and demand to see DX to talk about my contract. We get into an argument and you threaten to fire me if I don't leave. I refuse to leave and then you fire me and I threaten to tell Hunter that you fired me for no good reason and that I'd get him to replace you as interim CEO," Kelly said and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah and because Garrett knows Hunter would never let him work in the WWE, he tries to talk you out of calling DX and then you ask me to reconsider firing you. I listen to you and I offer him a contract with the WWE, then you two get close, close enough for you to make him forget about working with Tristen Nash to take down the WWE," Stephanie added.

"Got it okay I'll get outta here and come back in about an hour," Kelly Kelly said and she pulled out her cell-phone to call back Hunter and find out why he sounded so sad.

Stephanie called her back into the office, "Kelly wait-a-minute," she said and Kelly turned to face her by the door.

"What's up?" Kelly asked.

"Before you go I just wanted to warn you not to get too excited about Hunter's "interest" in you. I made that mistake and the result is always the same," Stephanie said and Kelly frowned.

"And what mistake is that?" she asked Stephanie puzzled.

"The mistake of thinking that he loves you when he doesn't; there's only one woman that he'll ever love and that's Joanie. It would bother me greatly to see you get hurt by him, especially when you're doing so well here in the WWE, the last thing I want is a repeat of the past and I would hate for Hunter to be this year's Randy Orton for you," Stephanie said and Kelly's face fell.

"Well don't worry because that's never gonna happen to me again, it's a new year Mrs. Hardy and my last name is about to change to what yours used to be when you were with him," Kelly replied and she left leaving Stephanie unconvinced by her words. She waited for Hunter to pick up and when he answered her face lit up. "Hey there boss man, you okay? You sounded a little down earlier," she asked concerned.

"I've been thinking about what happened while you were here in Jamaica with me and my friends and there's a lot of things that were said that shouldn't have been said," Hunter said.

"What things, what are you talking about?" Kelly asked confused.

"Things like me wanting you to be the new lady in my life when the thing is Kelly I don't think that could ever happen," Hunter replied and Kelly suddenly felt faint, "I just don't think I could ever have what I have with Joanie with you,"

"No you wouldn't have what you have with Joanie you'd have something better," Kelly cried out but Hunter didn't feel that way anymore.

"I think we should just go back to how things were, with me as your boss and nothing more," Hunter said and Kelly's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You mean you don't want me in the Kliq anymore?" she said in shock.

"Well that's the thing Kelly, you never really were in the Kliq and I'm sorry that I even made you feel like you could ever be a part of it. That spot has and always will belong to Joanie," Hunter said confidently.

"Even if she left you to go work for TNA?" Kelly said. "That doesn't sound like she loves you at all Hunter,"

"She does love me, you could never understand if I had a million years to explain it to you but since I have a few minutes I'll try my best; I love Joanie and I don't love you, do you understand me now?" Hunter said and tears ran down from Kelly's face as she had heard those words before.

"Yes I do," she said nodding.

"I'm glad you understand and I apologize for the confusion, see you later Kelly," Hunter said and he hung up while Kelly stared into space by the elevator her face wet with tears. Stephanie was right, Hunter didn't love her and he broke up with her over the phone.

"Okay DX the time for fun and games is over; if you think you can mess with me like Randy did you got another thing coming. The Deadman's plan is now null and void, Kelly Kelly's got a new plan and that plan is to help Tristen and Garrett destroy this company from the inside out," Kelly vowed in vengeance and she took the elevator to the ground floor. Instead of going for lunch she waited for Garrett's meeting with Stephanie to end and approached him as he went to the bathroom. On the way out Garrett bumped into her.

"Hanging outside the men's room, you Divas sure are desperate to meet guys," Garrett said to Kelly.

"I've got some inside information for you lil' man, this whole thing is a setup. Your father doesn't really want you working here, he just said that so that he can keep his job and the minute DX come back from Jamaica Hunter's gonna fire you," she told him and Garrett's face sank.

"I knew it," he said. "My dad would never do something so nice for me,"

Kelly nodded, "Just play along Garrett, pretend like I didn't tell you and together we'll make sure DX pay for all the evil they've done," she said and Garrett nodded.

Kelly disappeared out of sight while Garrett tried his best not to let his true feeling show. He would soon have to call Tristen and let him know what DX had done and that he was more determined than ever to take them and the WWE down.

After the meeting Stephanie called DX to let them know how it had gone with Garrett and that Kelly Kelly had played her part really well.

"Wow even after I broke up with her? That's incredible," Hunter said and Shawn frowned at him.

"Did you just say you broke up with Kelly Kelly today?" Stephanie asked her ex-husband.

"Yeah, I broke up with her over the phone before your meeting with Garrett Calloway," Hunter said and Shawn and Amy gasped.

"Hunter!" they cried at the same-time.

"You guys inspired me, how could I leave Joanie after seeing how great you guys are together?" he said to Shawn and Amy while Stephanie was concerned that Kelly hadn't mentioned the break-up to her.

"I think we got a problem guys thanks to you bonehead," Stephanie said to Hunter.

"She'll be fine, she got over Randy dumping her," Hunter said.

"Are you kidding, she still talks about it to this day," Shawn replied.

"Hunter why couldn't you have waited until we'd executed the Deadman's plan before you broke up with her?" Stephanie said.

"What's the difference? The plan is still going ahead, Garrett's got a contract just like he wanted, as long as Kelly does her part everything will be just fine," Hunter said.

"What if she doesn't do her part Hunter? What if the last thing she wants to do is stop you from losing the company to the competition and she decides to help Garrett and Tristen instead?" Stephanie said.

"Ooops, I never thought of that. Kelly's so loyal I never saw her as the betraying type," Hunter said.

"Have you ever been involved with a woman that didn't betray you?" Stephanie said.

"Oh boy we're in trouble, if history is anything to go by Kelly Kelly could do some serious damage," Hunter said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Amy asked Hunter and he shrugged.

"Let the kids figure it out, I'm sure they'll come up with something," Hunter said and Stephanie hung up and called Jeff and told him what her bonehead ex-husband had done while Hunter called LC and told her Kelly Kelly was out of the picture and Joanie was back in.


	9. The Insider

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Nine – The Insider

Impact Zone, Orlando, FL

"That's great dad," LC said to her father as Hunter told her that he had ended things with Kelly Kelly over the phone, "can we talk about this later there's something I gotta take care of before Cameron comes home from Texas,"

"Sure honey, call me back later," Hunter replied.

LC was currently standing in the Impact Zone where nobody could see her. She was watching her mom celebrate Tristen's marriage to Cheyenne and she had heard something that would soon shatter any hope her father had of reconciling with her, at least for the time being.

"Now that Tristen and Cheyenne are married we can move onto the next phase of the plan," Kevin Nash said to Joanie who along with Sean Waltman and Scott Hall were having a private conversation about DX and the WWE in the middle of the ring.

"Garrett Calloway just called to say the plan is going ahead and now we've got our first defector in Kelly Kelly, it won't be long before other WWE employees turn against DX and it will all be to my son and my advantage," Tristen said.

"Sounds like I made the right choice coming back to you Sean," Chyna said to Waltman.

"You sure did Joanie, let the Kelly Kelly's of this world run DX into the ground, this is one fight Shawn and Hunter will not win," he said and Joanie kissed Sean while LC watched in disgust.

She unsheathed her Ax of Judgment and headed down the ring taking her mother and the Kliq by surprise.

"LC, what are you doing here?!" Joanie said in shock when she saw her daughter, the other members of the Kliq were more afraid of the Ax in her daughter's hand.

"I was wondering the same thing about you mom, just when daddy thought things were getting better I discovered things were about to get a lot worse. You're planning to take DX down and you're making out with your ex-boyfriend, is there anything else I should know before I execute judgment on you?" LC asked her mother.

"LC put down that Ax!" Sean Waltman said.

"I will put it down XPac and when I do my mom won't be able to kiss you anymore," LC said.

"What does she mean by that?" Scott Hall asked Joanie.

"Shut up Scotty," Joanie said.

LC straightened her arm so that her Ax reached out in front of her, then she raised it above her head.

"Before I execute this judgment I give you one more chance to repent; either you come home with me right now or you stay here and violate your marriage vows with Sean Waltman. What's it gonna be mom, judgment or repentance?" LC asked her mother who shrugged.

"This is bigger than me and your father LC, this is about the Kliq, this is about me doing what I know is right. I have to leave Hunter in order for the Kliq to survive and if you were smart you'd leave it too," Joanie said and LC put her Ax down at the mention of Cameron's name.

"Why would I leave Cameron?" she asked.

"The Michaels' men are no good, Shawn's proven that by how he's treating Amy. They have no idea how to treat the women they claim to love and you'd be a fool to marry into that bloodline. I've been trying to stop you from marrying Cameron for years but you won't listen, so you've left me with no choice. If you won't leave I will and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Joanie said and LC shook her head and extended her Ax again.

"That's where you're wrong mom I can do something about it," she said and she raised her Ax high up in the air but Cameron raced into the Impact Zone before she could bring it down.

"LC wait!" Cameron cried out. "I just found out something about Tristen and Cheyenne,"

"Cameron I have to do this you can tell me about it afterwards," LC said and Cameron told her what he found out from his father. "Really? Wow that's great but I still have to execute this judgment," LC said and Cameron looked at Joanie.

"If you fear God at all you'll repent and leave with us and go back to Jamaica right now," Cameron said to her but Joanie shook her head.

"I fear the Kliq," she said and Cameron watched as LC executed judgment on her mother. As the Ax came down God spoke and the Kliq watched as Joanie fell to her knees and couldn't get up.

"Joanie Helmsley I hereby find you guilty and in need of judgment. Lord what judgment shall I pronounce?" LC asked God and the Lord told LC what judgment to pronounce and she declared it so that her mother could hear it. "Mom since you are in violation of the court order to remain in Jamaica you will now be held in contempt of court by Judge T. Hartmann and sent back to Los Angeles and jailed immediately for the next three months,"

Suddenly the FBI arrived out of nowhere and arrested Joanie for being in violation of the court order. The Kliq watched as Joanie was taken out of the Impact Zone and they looked back at LC in dread. She raised her Ax of Judgment and looked directly at Kevin, Sean and Scott.

"Whatever trouble you guys plan on making I strongly suggest you rethink it because if you don't I will execute judgment on all of you," she said and she left with Cameron while the Kliq fought to believe they had just watched LC carry out judgment on her own mother. To LC that was nothing, telling her father what Joanie had done to deserve judgment was the hard part.

"Kevin I'm seriously rethinking this plan of yours," Sean Waltman said. "I do fear God and I don't want to be judged, count me out man,"

"Will you calm down Waltman? LC wouldn't be so tough without that Ax, Cheyenne lost her Gift from God, all we have to do is make sure LC loses her Gift too," Kevin Nash said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Scott Hall asked.

"Simple; we take it from her, or we find someone who will," Kevin replied and he started lining up candidates who would be able to steal LC's beloved Ax of Judgment. The sooner the ARK Angels of DX were disbanded the easier it would be for Cheyenne to start her new life as Mrs. Tristen Nash without her former cherubic comrades getting in the way.

"Whatever you got in mind better work," Scott Hall said. "I hate going up against Shawn and Hunter like this,"

"I know this isn't easy guys but it'll all work out trust me," Kevin Nash assured Sean and Scott who refused to come to Tristen's wedding because it was at Shawn's old home.

"I may have missed the wedding but I hope Tristen enjoys the honeymoon," Scott Hall said.

"Oh I'm sure he will, if Cheyenne's anything like her mother he'll enjoy it more than once," Kevin Nash said, to him the honeymoon was more important than the wedding.

The next day at Patrick's house in Kingston, Jamaica it was all over the news that Joanie Helmsley had been arrested and thrown in jail for violating a court order to remain in Jamaica. While it came as no surprise to the Ortons Hunter couldn't believe it. Cameron had already filled Shawn and Amy in on the details and while LC was trying to explain it to Hunter she couldn't get his attention.

"A visual aid might help LC," Trish said and LC pulled out her Ax of Judgment.

"Dad this is how mom ended up in jail okay? I pronounced judgment on her," LC explained and Hunter was furious.

"You executed judgment on your own mother? How could you do that!" Hunter asked horrified.

"Because I had to she was about to do something God would not like and I can't be partial when it comes to God's commandments," LC said and Hunter frowned.

"What was she going to do, lie?" Hunter asked.

"No," LC replied.

"Murder?" Hunter asked.

"No," LC replied.

"Take the Lord's name in vain?" Hunter asked.

"No," LC replied.

"Did she forget the Sabbath?" Hunter asked.

"No dad," LC said.

"Then which commandment did she break?" he asked his daughter.

"She didn't break any dad but she was going to, if I didn't do this she would have and the judgment would have been a lot worse," LC said.

"So by you getting her arrested you were saving her life," Hunter said and LC nodded. "But I need her LC, I have no choice now I have to go and see her,"

"Hunter you can't do that," Stephanie said. "You cannot be in violation of the court order too, can't you stay away from Joanie for three months?"

"No I can't Stephanie I love her. I'm sorry if I'm not like you and Jeff who can just fly in and out of the country whenever you want to, I didn't get that Gift from God okay? I'm confined to the ground," Hunter said.

"Is that why you're always acting like a jackass?" Shawn asked Hunter who looked at him in disapproval.

"How dare you verbally abuse me in front of the non-Kliq members," Hunter said.

"You broke up with Kelly Kelly over the phone, only a jackass would do that," Shawn replied.

"But we weren't even really dating," Hunter said.

"But she thought you liked her, you could have at least humored her for a bit longer. Now all she wants to do is get back at you for what you did," Amy said.

"She was great at running errands, you think I could get her to come back here and go to the store for me?" Hunter said and Shawn and Amy rolled their eyes at their bonehead friend.

"Randy how bad is it really?" Stephanie asked TKO.

"Its real bad Stephanie; thanks to Hunter Kelly's decided to side with Garrett Calloway instead of getting him to side with us against Tristen Nash," Randy said.

"Great so now I've got to convince her that Hunter's not a bonehead and that he didn't really mean to hurt her feelings, that is not going to be easy to do," Stephanie said.

"Actually Stephanie it's probably best if you don't confront Kelly at all about this. She is really mad and she will hurt you physically if you try to defend what Hunter did," Trish said and Stephanie balked.

"But she's one of our top Divas I can't afford to lose her!" Stephanie said and Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"She's not your Diva she's my Diva and don't worry we won't lose her, I know she still likes me and if she likes me she'll like anything that came from me. LC that's where you come in, why don't you go see Kelly and tell her what a great person I am?" Hunter said.

"I would dad but then I'd have to use the Ax of Judgment on myself," LC replied and Hunter frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I'd be lying, fortunately for you there's no law against being a bonehead," LC said and Stephanie laughed at Hunter's look of disdain.

"This is not funny people, we've already lost Cheyenne we can't lose Kelly Kelly too. I need to talk to some of our other Divas, maybe they can talk me up," Hunter said.

"I guess I could talk to Angelina and Velvet, they still haven't lost hope in you, maybe they can convince Kelly to come back to us," Stephanie said. "That's a good idea don't you think guys?"

The Ortons nodded, "We think that's a really good idea and we know that Angelina and Velvet would be willing to help," Randy said. They knew that Angelina and Velvet were about to get a good excuse to go see Kelly Kelly.

Roderick Strong came outside to see everyone, his bruises from the Nash beat down were all healed up and he was eager to get back to see his Ring of Honor friends and warn them about Tristen. Shawn's face lit up as Roderick came over to them.

"Here's our secret weapon," Shawn said and he hugged Roderick.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked not recognizing the young man.

"Isn't Jeff waiting for you in some forest somewhere? Go home Stephanie," Hunter said and Stephanie flew away, she'd been with the Kliq long enough for one day.

"Wow, do you talk to all your ex-wives like that?" Roderick asked Triple H.

"Yeah that's why his current wife is in jail," Amy said and Hunter scowled at her.

"Amy are you serious? Why is Chyna back in jail?" Roderick asked in shock.

"That's not important right now, the only thing you need to concern yourself with Roderick is being there for my daughter when she gets back from her honeymoon," Shawn said and Roderick sighed.

"Mr. Showstoppa sir, I think it's too late. Your daughter's married, why would she want to break up with the man that's going to make her a star?" Roderick said to Shawn.

"Cheyenne doesn't need Tristen to make her a star, that's not your concern anyway Roderick, all you should be thinking about is how sweet it would be to kiss my daughter and her for her to kiss you back," Shawn said and Roderick blushed.

"I never dreamed in million years I'd be talking to HBK about kissing his daughter," Roderick said.

"Well after the courage your showed in trying to break up that farce of a wedding in my home town if anyone deserves to kiss my daughter its you, you proved yourself worthy that night Roderick and I'm sure that Cheyenne will realize that when she's come to her senses about Tristen," Shawn said.

"When will she come to her senses?" Roderick said and Shawn smiled.

"A lot sooner than you think," Shawn replied and Hunter ran his fingers through Roderick's hair.

"I still say his hair is too short," Hunter said and Roderick looked at him in disgust.

"Never do that again," he said firmly.

"Nobody cares about what you think daddy," LC said.

"You shouldn't talk to your father like that LC, this man is a legend and you should have more respect for him than that," Roderick said.

"Great Shawn, not only does he have short hair but he's a suck up too, this guy can't be in the Kliq," Hunter said but that didn't matter to HBK.

"Yeah about that Hunter, there might not be a Kliq for much longer," Shawn said and Hunter laughed but Shawn was very serious.

"I don't think he realizes that you're not kidding," Amy said to Shawn who nodded.

"I know but he will," Shawn said. Randy told him what the Kliq had planned to do to the ARK Angels of DX and he wanted no part of them going forward.

Meanwhile back in the U.S Stephanie was flying over Connecticut when she saw Aurora and Jeff not flying far from her.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she said catching up with them.

"We just got back from Florida, there's trouble over at the Copelands and Brooks homes," Jeff said.

"Edge and CM Punk? What happened?" Stephanie asked them.

"Tristen Nash told Kelly Kelly to approach Ravine Brooks for a tryout at Best in the World and she accepted. Obviously Punk and Velvet tried to talk her out of it but then Kelly Kelly said Hunter was a lousy boss and that he broke up with her over the phone and Ravine got mad and told her mother DX were lousy employers. Kelly Kelly said that Tristen was going to make Cheyenne a star and that he would do the same to Ravine and Angelica. Then Garrett Calloway came and he put some kind of spell on Ravine and she left with him. Angelica went after her then Kelly Kelly and Velvet Sky got into fight and Edge and Punk are trying to calm everyone down. Its chaos in Tampa right now," Aurora explained.

"So where are you guys going?" Stephanie asked them.

"We're going to see Taker, we have to tell him that Garrett is still working with Tristen Nash," Jeff said.

"No guys don't do that, we have to convince Kelly Kelly to come back to us and when we do that Garrett will listen to her and get him to side with us against Tristen again," Stephanie said.

"You go talk to Kelly mom, if we all go it will look like we're ganging up on her," Aurora said.

"No I can't it has to be you two, the Ortons said she'll get physical with me and since I'm CEO that would be a bad thing," Stephanie said and Aurora and Jeff exchanged weary glances.

"We're no good with Divas, we're gonna need a little help," Jeff said.

"I know just the guy, come on let's go see Marion Cena and make sure he's not got a date for this evening," Aurora said and they flew to New York City while Stephanie flew to Florida to see the People Formerly Known as Beautiful and help them with their domestic situation. What Stephanie didn't know was that Alannah Pirelli and her goons were already taking care of it and when she did her actions would land yet another WWE legend in jail.


	10. Post Honeymoon Stress Disorder

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

**A/N: This chapter is rated M as it contains graphic content that is not suitable for all readers.**

Chapter Ten – Post Honeymoon Stress Disorder

Honolulu, Hawaii

"That's great Garrett, keep up the good work!" Tristen said before ending his call with his partner in crime. He was well pleased with what Garrett had accomplished while he was on his honeymoon with Cheyenne. They had spent the last few days in Hawaii and they would be returning to Texas for the next episode of Best in the World soon. They had talked about family and what it was gonna be like when they returned home to the U.S. Tristen encouraged Cheyenne not to worry about her family but there was one thing he couldn't seem to comfort her on and that was the loss of her Gift from God.

"It's one thing for my family to be mad at me but for God to do this means something else entirely," Cheyenne said as they sat on the king size bed of their honeymoon suite.

"What do you think it means?" Tristen asked. He wasn't at all interested in hearing Cheyenne's talk about God or her Gift, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked in the Hawaiian sunlight.

"The Bible says that God chastises the ones He loves. Tristen I've been a Christian my whole life and I never thought that He would object to us being together," Cheyenne said and Tristen touched her shoulder.

"That's because He doesn't, it's your family that doesn't like what we've got together. Your father is insanely protective over you, LC and Cameron are jealous because you got married before they did, that's what all this is about. God has nothing to do with it," Tristen said and he kissed her shoulder again. Her raven hair fell over her left shoulder leaving her right shoulder bare. He touched her there and when she didn't bat him way he pressed his lips to her skin. Her skin was very soft and she didn't seem to mind when he touched it so he continued to kiss her until he felt her pull away from him. "What's wrong?"

Cheyenne realized that even though they had been kissing and touching each other a lot more than usual nothing happened to stop them from getting too intense. God had given Shawn Michaels license to strike Tristen's mouth with blisters if they got too excited when they made out so that they wouldn't take it too far but now that was gone and Tristen seemed to be able to kiss her as much as he wanted to. There was no more Divine Interruption.

"I think we should slow down," Cheyenne said and she moved away from Tristen to the edge of the bed.

"Cheyenne we're on our honeymoon, we're supposed to be doing a lot more than kiss right now," Tristen said and Cheyenne suddenly felt nauseous.

"Tris I'm not feeling very well, can we go home?" she said. "I want to see my father,"

Tristen leaned over to Cheyenne and wrapped his arm around her, "Cheyenne you are home, you don't have anywhere else to go. I'm your husband you have to stay with me,"

Cheyenne felt her stomach churning but Tristen didn't seem concerned that she was unwell; he seemed more concerned about touching her. "Can you please open a window and get me some water?" she asked him.

"Sure thing," Tristen said and he got up to open the window and when he did Cheyenne ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. When Tristen realized what she had done he grew angry but remained sensitive to her in his tone of voice. "Cheyenne what's wrong? Let me in so I can help you,"

"If you want to help me you'll take me home right now," Cheyenne said. She heard the glass of water that Tristen had picked up to bring her smash and she wondered if Tristen was going to take her home or not. "Tristen will you take me home?"

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and on the other side of it was a furious Tristen Nash. "I told you Cheyenne, you are home!" Tristen snapped and Cheyenne's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" she said and she went to walk away from Tristen and as she got to the bathroom door he picked her up and flung her onto the bed. "What are you doing?" Cheyenne said as Tristen ran his hands up her linen white dress. She tried to restrain him but she wasn't strong enough anymore now that she was no longer the Girl with Phenomenal Strength. He touched her lady parts and she cried out.

"Come on you know you've been waiting for me to do that," Tristen said to her and Cheyenne recoiled at the lust in his eyes. Now she understood why her father had stopped them from getting too serious too fast and suddenly she realized that she had been wrong about Tristen and her family had been right.

"I've made a terrible mistake, you don't love me Tristen, you just want to sleep with me so you can brag about it," Cheyenne said and Tristen lay on top of her pressing all his weight down on her.

"The only mistake would be trying to get away from me," Tristen said and he pulled her legs apart like a straight edge razor and wrapped them around his waist. As her underwear slid down from her waist towards her knees Cheyenne closed her eyes and prayed for God to help her. Tristen laughed in response, "Aw isn't that cute, you're praying to God to help you. That's your problem Cheyenne, you keep waiting for someone to rescue you, like your some kind of damsel in distress but you're not a damsel in distress, you're a whore just like your dead mother and I'm going to do to you what my father did to her before she died,"

Cheyenne's eyes and ears opened wide at Tristen's evil comments and it was now clear that he had been lying to her this whole time. He didn't love her he hated her! He kissed her lips and she felt something pressing against her inner thigh, she screamed out for help and suddenly her face because to itch.

"What the Hell is happening to your face?" Tristen said and he got off of her in revulsion. Cheyenne quickly pulled her underwear back up and she felt her Phenomenal Strength returning. What she didn't know was that her face was turning into a massive scab and it eventually covered her entire head like a mask. All Cheyenne knew was that her new husband had forced himself on her and when she cried out he kept on going.

"You evil no-good, dirty liar! How dare you force yourself on me like that!" Cheyenne said and Tristen began to tremble in fear at the monster that his wife had suddenly become but Cheyenne was unaware of what had happened to her face, now that she had gotten her Phenomenal Strength back she was going to inflict pain that Tristen had never felt before in his life.

"I'm a liar? You're a monster, go look at yourself in the mirror!" Tristen yelled.

"After you," Cheyenne replied and she grabbed him and threw him against the mirror and it smashed into pieces. She picked up a shard of the broken glass and saw that her face had turned into a giant scab.

"You're so disgusting I can't believe I ever wanted to sleep with you," Tristen said trying to get back up but he was in serious pain; Cheyenne had thrown him like she was Godzilla and he was a New York City pedestrian.

Cheyenne dropped the shard of broken glass, searched through her belongings, found her velvet mask and pulled it on. She quickly packed up her clothes and put them by the door, she was going home now.

Tristen couldn't be more relieved as he couldn't stand to look at her anymore but she wasn't letting him off that easily and she picked him up one more time and Power bombed him on top of the television set. The electricity from the TV burned Tristen's skin as it electrocuted him and Cheyenne ran down to the lobby and asked for a cab to take her to the airport.

Tristen went to the local hospital in Honolulu to have his burns treated. He told the doctor that his wife had tried to kill him and that she was on her way back to the U.S. When Cheyenne got to the airport she found police there waiting for her. Tristen had told the police that she was wearing a white linen dress but Cheyenne had thrown that dress away and now she was dressed as CM Melody so the police didn't recognize her, in fact they asked her for her autograph and told her she was the best in the world. She said thank you and boarded a plane to Jamaica to see her father and tell him that God had saved her from the honeymoon from Hell.

Meanwhile Tristen was trying to explain to the cops that it was CM Melody who assaulted him but given the size difference between Cheyenne and Tristen the cops didn't believe him; they didn't know that Cheyenne wasn't a normal person, they didn't know that she was the Girl with Phenomenal Strength again and that because of that strength Tristen would have burns across seventy five percent of his body for the rest of his life.

On the flight to Jamaica Cheyenne asked God to forgive her and to wash her clean of the experience she had just gone through. As the plane drew close to the gate she felt her face soften and when she removed her velvet mask her face had gone back to normal. She wept as she exited the plane and people walking out with her couldn't understand why such a beautiful girl would be crying on her way to Jamaica. Shawn, LC and Cameron knew why she was crying and Cheyenne's face lit up when she saw them waiting for her at the arrivals lounge. Amy was there too and for some reason it was Amy that she hugged first. Shawn still refused to be outshone by his Mrs. He took Cheyenne into his arms and gave her a big hug and in that moment all the anger and resentment she felt towards him melted away in a sea of tears that never seemed to stop falling.

"All this time you've tried to stop Tristen and me from burning too hot for each other. I burned him real good daddy, so good he'll never mess with me again," Cheyenne said but she was trembling because of the post honeymoon trauma. LC and Cameron rubbed her shoulders and walked her back to Randy's Hummer with Amy and Shawn. Even though she was safe now Cheyenne still needed to be healed of the attempted rape, that's why her family had Melina the Miraculous on standby and the loving Latina was waiting at Patrick's house to make sure that Cheyenne got over something no woman should ever have to go through.

Before Cheyenne went to talk to Melina she turned to Shawn and Amy and asked them about the scab on her face, "Who came up with the idea to turn my face into a hideous scab?" she said.

"It was a team effort," Amy replied and Cheyenne hugged them both again.

"Thank you for always being right, you guys are the best in the world," Cheyenne said and Melina touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"It's okay Cheyenne he'll never touch you like that again," Shawn said and Cheyenne hugged her father.

"Thanks daddy," she said and Melina took her over to the pool where she would be immersed for the washing away of the cruelty, brutality and depravity from her spirit, soul and body forever.

As the Holy Spirit fell down Shawn and Amy squeezed each other rejoicing while LC and Cameron looked on at them proudly. If they hadn't come up with the Kane Reaction Cheyenne's honeymoon would have been a lot worse, Tristen Nash would be a dead man and all their lives would be ruined because of what happened. Amy and Shawn were a model couple for them as a model couple but this wasn't about their future marriage right now, it was about being there for Cheyenne, a fellow ARK Angel of DX and future wrestling superstar CM Melody aka the Girl with the Velvet Mask.

When Cheyenne was healed the first thing she asked for was her piano but it was in California and she didn't want to leave Jamaica right now.

"Patrick's got a piano you can play on," Shawn said and Cheyenne walked over to the large white grand piano and began to play. Melina told Shawn that his daughter was totally healed and that he had nothing to worry about but the Ortons didn't have such good news. As Cheyenne played sweet piano music to the Lord Shawn followed Trish and Randy back outside the house to hear what they had to say.

"Tristen still in love with her Shawn and when he sees her he's going to try and get her back," Randy said.

"Well that's not going to happen, she sees him for who he really is now and she won't go anywhere near him," Shawn said confidently.

"That's true but since she still intends to wrestle she'll have to go back to BTW," Trish added.

"No she won't she can work for the WWE," Shawn countered and Randy and Trish exchanged glances.

"This is going to be hard to hear Shawn but your daughter is not going to work for WWE, she is going to stay at BTW despite what happened to her in Honolulu," Randy said.

"Why would she do that?" Shawn asked confused.

"Because she's got friends there, all of her Ring of Honor buddies are there she's not gonna leave them now," Trish said.

"But I don't want here there Trish, I don't want her anywhere near Tristen Nash!" Shawn said firmly.

"But she's not afraid of him anymore, God gave her back her Phenomenal Strength and she will not be in danger if Tristen is around," Randy said but Shawn didn't like it one bit.

"Shawn we understand how you feel but BTW needs Cheyenne, the company won't last six months without her and Tristen knows that," Trish said.

"He'd be a fool to put the company at risk by making Cheyenne uncomfortable, so he'll have no choice eventually he will back off," Randy said.

"But in the meantime you have to let Cheyenne wrestle for BTW," Trish said and Shawn sighed.

"You're asking a real hard thing guys," Shawn said to Trish and Randy.

"Its not us whose asking you to do this Shawn, its God. He wants you to see that your daughter is stronger than you realize and you will finally see her as the Phenomenal Girl He called her to be instead of the little girl you always have to protect," Trish said.

"Okay I believe you two as I know you speak as Oracles of God," Shawn said and he smiled at the sound of the music coming from inside the house. "Its so good to have her here where I can keep an eye on her but God wants to share her Gift with the world and I'm not going to stop that from happening,"

Trish wanted to tell Shawn that he couldn't stop God if he tried but he didn't need to hear that right now, all he needed to hear was his daughter play piano.

Shawn's reverie was suddenly broken by the angry voice of Hunter who was yelling at someone on his cell-phone.

"You come here and I'll send you back to Florida via my boot to your ass!" Hunter yelled and Shawn turned to him as he came over to him.

"Who were you talking to?" Shawn asked him.

"That was Kevin Nash. Tristen told him that Cheyenne left him in Hawaii and now he's coming here to take her back to him, he said she's in violation of the Kliq bylaws by being here," Hunter said.

"Well let him come in fact his timing is perfect. I think its time we dealt with this Kliq bylaws issue once and for all," Shawn said.

"What does that mean, what are you going to say to them?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Its not what I'm gonna say to them we're gonna say it together Hunter," Shawn said and Hunter knew what he was talking about.

"No I'm not doing it I'm not leaving the Kliq," Hunter said.

"Would you rather they take Cheyenne away from us again?" Shawn replied and Hunter sighed. "We have to leave or we're gonna lose our family,"

"The Kliq is family Shawn, we're gonna have to find another way to deal with this because leaving the Kliq is not and never will be an option for either of us," Hunter said and Shawn sighed while Amy listened close by. Shawn wanted out and she was gonna help him get out of the Kliq once and for all but she would need Edge's help to do it.

LC and Cameron sat by Cheyenne as she played the piano. They hugged her and she stopped playing and hugged them back.

"Thank God for both of you," she said stroking Cameron's face and squeezing LC's hand. "If you had heard the things Tristen said to me, about me and about our mom in Heaven, you would not believe it Cameron. You guys were right I shouldn't have married him and first thing tomorrow I'm getting our so-called marriage annulled. I've never been prouder to have you both in my life. You are an example and you set the standard for what all relationships should be built on; Faith, Hope and Love, the greatest of which is Love,"

"Who are you John Cena?" LC quipped.

"No that's Hustle, Loyalty and Respect," Cameron said and they all burst out laughing just like old times. There was nothing that the ARK Angels of DX couldn't handle and they were able to overcome every evil thing that came their way when they were together.

"How do you feel?" Cameron asked his sister and Cheyenne smiled.

"I feel like if I can get through something like that I can get through anything," Cheyenne said and Cameron and LC kissed her on either side of her face.

"Maybe you should talk to Kelly Kelly, she's still carrying a pretty big chip on her shoulder because of what happened with my dad," LC said. "You could tell her that heartbreak is not love's final destination if you fall in love with a member of the Kliq,"

"Did she not react well when she found out Uncle Hunter isn't in love with her?" Cheyenne asked.

"She's working with Garrett Calloway now, she wants to bring the WWE down," LC replied. "All because of a broken heart,"

"I'll talk to her when I go to BTW, Garrett's definitely gonna be there," Cheyenne said and she realized that Roderick Strong was gonna be there as-well and for some reason that made her a little nervous. She eventually remembered why, "I owe Roderick Strong an apology for slapping him in the face," she said and LC and Cameron smiled.

"I think he'll be willing to forgive you," Cameron said knowing that Roderick Strong was about to have a very good day when Cheyenne came back to work.

Cheyenne left her fellow ARK Angels to go over to her father who had come back inside; he looked quite upset. "Daddy I hope you don't mind me staying with Best in the World after what Tristen did to me," she asked him concerned and Shawn smiled at her.

"You're the Girl with Phenomenal Strength, I have nothing to be worried about," he replied before leaving to go to his bedroom. Cheyenne frowned, her father looked troubled and it wasn't because of her. Or was it? She went to find the Ortons who were amazed at her radiance as she approached them.

"Cheyenne you look Phenomenal," Trish said to Shawn's firstborn girl.

"I know isn't God great? He turns the worst situations into wonderful testimonies. Do you guys know what's up with my dad? He looked so upset when he came into the house," Cheyenne asked the Ortons.

"He's fed up with the Kliq and he wants to leave it but Hunter doesn't want to and he's giving your father a hard time about it," Randy explained.

"The Kliq means so much to daddy but I remember my mom in Heaven always used to say that he was better than the Kliq. Uncle Hunter, Kevin, Scotty and Sean are like brothers in one sense but in another way they're a ravenous pack of wolves," Cheyenne said and the Ortons nodded.

"That's very true Chey and you know what the Bible says about sheep and wolves," Trish said.

"That they don't get along?" Cheyenne asked.

"That's right. Your father stopped being a wolf a long, long time ago. The problem is that the Kliq won't become sheep like he and Hunter did. Shawn's a sheep and now he lets the Lord lead him instead of his friends," Randy said.

"Is Uncle Hunter a sheep too?" Cheyenne asked.

"No he's a bonehead," Randy replied and Trish nudged him while Cheyenne laughed. The sound of her laughter rang out over the Jamaican parish where they were living and it brought a smile to the face of everyone that heard it. It was melodic and beautiful, just like Cheyenne.

"Hunter is a sheep too but he acts like he's not. Shawn's been leading him for years, Shawn even led him to the Lord and whatever Shawn does, eventually Hunter will do it too," Trish said.

"So what you're saying that even if Uncle Hunter doesn't leave the Kliq with my dad, he will leave the Kliq eventually?" Cheyenne asked and Randy and Trish looked at each other impressed with Cheyenne's wisdom.

"Man who got the Gift of Wisdom, you or your brother?" Randy asked.

"That's easy, it was definitely Cameron; if I was wise I would never have married Tristen Nash," Cheyenne said.

"That's true but some wisdom comes from experience, now you'll always remember to listen to your brother when making important decisions. That's what brothers are for," Trish said.

"That right," Hunter said coming over to them. "Brothers are important Cheyenne. Your father is like a brother to me and I always listen to him but not this time, this time Shawn's wrong and I'm the one he should be listening to,"

"Sometimes brothers fight, that's all this is Uncle Hunter. You'll shake hands and hug it out eventually," Cheyenne said.

"If your father leaves the Kliq I'll leave the WWE and go join Joanie, Kevin, Scotty and Shawn down south at TNA and your father can run the company by himself," Hunter said.

"You mean that Uncle Hunter, you'd walk out on my father and join up with Kevin Nash and your Kliq buddies, even after what happened to me in Hawaii?" Cheyenne said in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do that,"

"Believe it Cheyenne, the Kliq runs deep, deeper than even family," Hunter said but Cheyenne was unconvinced.

"I don't believe you, you would never leave my father's side," Cheyenne said and Hunter hugged her.

"Even if I did I would always be your Uncle Hunter," he said lovingly.

"And you would always be a bonehead," Cheyenne replied and she returned the hug while Shawn and Amy looked on from their bedroom window.

In their room they talked about what to do about Hunter and his loyalty to the Kliq. Amy had come up with a solution but if Shawn went along with it Hunter would be furious.

"Shawn this is the only option you have, if you join Edge, Christian, Randy, Jeff, Stephanie and me," Amy said.

"But isn't that like creating a new Kliq?" Shawn said.

"Not a little bit, we're all friends there are no bylaws and no penalties for breaking any rules, we just look out for each other that's all," Amy said.

"But my Kliq does that too," Shawn said and Amy furrowed her brow.

"Are you for real Shawn? All you guys do is stab each other in the back and sleep with each other's wives, that is not being friends that's being enemies. Join up with us and show Hunter that there's more to life than the Kliq," Amy pleaded.

"I don't know," Shawn said, he was really struggling with making this decision.

"Shawn listen to me," Amy said taking his hand in her own, "If you don't do this your so called friends are going to snatch the world that you and Hunter created away from you right before your pretty eyes. You need me and my friends to back you up because Nash, Hall and Waltman are planning to take over the wrestling world again and they're using the Kliq to keep you from fighting back, while Garrett and Tristen carve up the WWE locker room and leave you sitting in the dust."

"But what about Hunter?" Shawn said.

"What about him?" Amy replied nonchalantly. "He follows whatever you do because you're the best in the world and without you he's nothing,"

Shawn gasped at Amy's words, "I had no idea you felt that way about my best friend,"

"Hunter always used to say that he was good, he never ever said he was great because he knew what real greatness was when he became friends with you. He's always been your shadow and he will do what you tell him to, eventually," Amy said and Shawn went to ask his wife another question but she kissed him so deeply he lost his breath, before he knew it they were locked together at the mouth and it took all of Shawn's strength to pull away from her.

"Wow," Shawn said panting. "What's up Amy you don't usually kiss me like that?"

"Sorry that was the Lita in me, I'll back off," Amy said bashfully and Shawn pulled himself into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He soaked his face in the water as is gushed out into the sink. Amy came in after him and she watched as he looked at himself in the mirror contemplating his future without Hunter by his side.

"Let's do it, call Edge and Christian and tell them I'm all in," Shawn said and Amy smiled.

"You will not regret this Shawn and I'm sure Hunter won't either when he wakes up and sees the Kliq for what it is; a powerful lie," Amy said and she caressed Shawn's waist with her hands as he leant back on the sink with his mind focused on his best friend. "I'll come back when the kids are gone and you're not so distracted," she said and she left the bathroom and Shawn alone with his thoughts on Hunter and Amy both of whom brought him great happiness and he couldn't imagine his life without either of them. Still there was something in Amy's kiss that he didn't like and he wondered why the idea of him leaving the Kliq and Hunter turned her on so much?

"Amy come back here a second we need to talk about this some more," Shawn said but when he came out of the bathroom she was gone. Suddenly Shawn had second thoughts about leaving Hunter and the Kliq, after all they were there to protect him from other people in the wresting business who wanted what the Kliq had but couldn't get it without resorting to less than noble tactics and he wondered just how noble his wife's intentions were towards him and the people he called his friends.


	11. When Mafia God Daughters Attack

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World).Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Eleven – When Mafia God Daughters Attack

San Antonio, Texas

Ravine followed Angelica into the building where the second episode of Best in the World would be showing at the sold out American Airlines Arena. Her parents were not far behind her and they were not alone; Stephanie Hardy was with them. Kelly Kelly saw Stephanie coming from inside the arena and her thoughts darkened.

"I'm so sorry you came Steph, now you're going to get your butt kicked on national television," Kelly Kelly said and see headed downstairs to greet Angelica Copeland but instead she ended up running into Cheyenne Michelle.

"Hey Chey, how was the honeymoon?" Kelly asked her.

"I've already forgotten about it. I wanna talk to you Kelly, do you have a minute?" Cheyenne asked her.

"Sure thing Chey," Kelly said sitting down next to Cheyenne on one of the arena seats. "I don't know if Tristen told you but I'm working here now,"

"No Tristen didn't tell me but if you think working here is going to help you get over Uncle Hunter it's not. Please don't take out your frustrations on BTW," Cheyenne said and Kelly's face soured at the mention of Triple H.

"He broke up with me over the phone Chey! He totally proved just how little I actually mean to him, I have every right to be mad at him," Kelly said.

"But you weren't even really dating each other, he just pretended to like you to get under Aunt Joanie's skin," Cheyenne said and Kelly Kelly sighed.

"Well it wasn't fair of him to play such a cruel DX prank on me, I have feelings I'm a human being and after everything I went through with Randy you'd think Hunter would be more sensitive," Kelly Kelly said annoyed and Cheyenne furrowed her brow.

"Wow you don't really know my Uncle Hunter at all do you?" Cheyenne said and Kelly Kelly wiped a tear away from her eye.

"No Chey I do know your Uncle Hunter; he's like every guy I've ever met. He's selfish, heartless and all he cares is about making a fool out of Kelly Kelly, Randy must have made it look so easy it's no wonder Hunter thought he could do it too," Kelly Kelly said but Cheyenne shook her head.

"I agree Uncle Hunter can be a little immature but he's a great boss and a really good friend. You don't want him on your bad side and if you go up against him, his family or the WWE you are going to end up regretting it," Cheyenne said.

"You haven't exactly been towing the family line recently Cheyenne, you got married to Tristen Nash against your father's wishes," Kelly Kelly said.

"Yes I did and it was a mistake, one that nearly cost me my life, take it from me Kelly Kelly, don't make the same mistake," Cheyenne said and Kelly Kelly grew concerned. She put her hand on Cheyenne's shoulder to ask her a question about Tristen.

"What happened on your honeymoon, just how bad was it?" Kelly Kelly asked. "Are you and Tristen still together?"

"Let's just say I saw the real side of Tristen Nash in Hawaii and believe me it wasn't pretty at all," Cheyenne said and Kelly Kelly was surprised.

"Wow I guess we do have a lot in common; we both know what it's like to be in love with a lying no good son-of-a-bitch," Kelly Kelly said and Cheyenne couldn't help but laugh at Kelly's indignation towards her past loves, then she did a double-take when she realized what she had said about Hunter.

"Wait-a-minute you were in love with Uncle Hunter?" Cheyenne said surprised and Kelly Kelly nodded. "That's so weird you barely even know him, plus he's married, this couldn't be more wrong, are you sure it's not just his hair that you loved?"

"What is it about the phrase "I loved him" that you don't understand?" Kelly Kelly said annoyed.

"All of it!" Cheyenne replied. "Think about what I said and go back to the WWE okay?" Cheyenne said.

"No way I'm not gonna work for that jerk or his ex-wife, you better get used to seeing me around Chey because I'm not going anywhere," Kelly Kelly said and Cheyenne shrugged.

"I tried to reason with you now I'm gonna have to make you see things my way," Cheyenne said and she carried Kelly Kelly over her shoulder and headed outside the arena where Stephanie Hardy and the Undertaker were standing.

"Put me down I'm not going back to the WWE!" Kelly Kelly said and Cheyenne gave her to Stephanie who didn't have enough strength to hold the Diva still.

"Give her to me, I'll put her in the truck," Undertaker said and he took an outraged Kelly Kelly and put her in his black Dodge pickup truck. "Don't move," he said to her.

"Yeah right, watch me," Kelly Kelly said and she motioned towards Garrett Calloway who was her only friend at BTW. "Garrett tell your daddy to back off!"

Garrett gulped as he saw his father with Stephanie, "What are you doing here dad?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same question; you've got a WWE contract son you shouldn't be here at BTW with Kelly Kelly. Stephanie and I are taking you home right now," Undertaker said and Garrett grew angry.

"You never really wanted me there in the first place dad you're embarrassed to even be related to me. The only reason you asked Stephanie to offer me a contract was so that I wouldn't come here and be a big star at BTW. You lied to me, your my father and you lied to me and now you have to audacity to act like you care about me?!" Garrett said.

"He's a no-good liar just like Triple H," Kelly Kelly said getting out of the Deadman's truck.

"Get back in that truck and don't move!" Undertaker said and Kelly Kelly jumped back in fear but Garrett told her to come back.

"Don't be afraid of him Kelly," he said but Kelly was trembling. "My dad's bark is worse than his bite,"

Kelly Kelly nervously walked towards Garrett and Stephanie watched in amazement; Garrett wasn't intimidated by his father anymore and he had successfully lured away the WWE's top Diva to a rival wrestling promotion.

Stephanie shook her head while dragging her hands across her face, "Is Tristen Nash inside?" she asked Garrett in agitation.

"Why do you want to concede defeat?" Garrett said.

"This isn't a fight Garrett, this little promotion of yours is gonna kill any potential you had to be a star in the wrestling business. You should thank me and your father for caring about your enough to be here right now," Stephanie said.

"That's cute Stephanie but Tristen's busy talking to his wife," Garrett said.

"You mean ex-wife, Cheyenne's getting that farce of a marriage annulled and hopefully she'll leave BTW as-well and come work for a real wrestling company," Stephanie said.

Garrett rolled his eyes, he wasn't intimidated in the slightest and the sight of him and Kelly Kelly together really got under Stephanie's skin. After a few minutes of awkwardness Tristen Nash emerged from the building and he was carrying some paperwork. He came towards Stephanie and handed her several sheets of paper.

"Nice to see you Stephanie, I hope you stay for the next episode of Best in the World it's gonna be a hit," Tristen said.

"What is this?" Stephanie asked holding up the papers Tristen had handed her.

"That is an official contract for Angelica Copeland who is of this moment working as an artist for Best in the World, I wanted you to see it so you could show it to Edge as proof that she is legally working for me now," Tristen said and Stephanie shook her head.

"You no-good-" she started to say through gritted teeth.

"-Lying son-of-a-bitch yeah I know but I'm also a whizz at contracts so if you want to go over it with Angelica's father please do your best to find anything wrong with it," Tristen Nash said and Angelica Copeland came out of the building with a furious Ravine Brooks behind her. Ravine couldn't even remember leaving Florida, the spell Garrett Calloway had put on her kept her silent while Angelica signed a contract to work for BTW. Now the spell had worn off she couldn't seem to get Angelica to change her mind.

"You must know a million artists from TNA, why have you gone after Angelica Copeland?" Stephanie asked Tristen.

"We just happen to be friends and I know how talented she is from all the time we spent together in Florida. BTW needs the best talent and I consider her to be the best artist in the world," Tristen Nash said.

"You're corrupt Tristen and your tactics are gonna come back to bite you on the butt," Stephanie said. "This is not how you do business,"

"I think you're gonna be in for a treat this year Stephanie when you see just how successful the way I do business is compared to how you do yours," Tristen said.

"Thank God Cheyenne came to her senses and now she sees you for the man you really are," Stephanie said.

"Cheyenne didn't come to her senses I came to mine when I saw who she truly is under that pretty face," Tristen said in disgust.

"Well here she comes Tristen why don't you tell her what you really think of her to her face?" Undertaker said as Cheyenne Michelle came over to her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Tristen was just telling us what he thought of you Chey, what was it you were saying Tristen?" Stephanie said but Tristen didn't say anything. "She's too good for you and you know it,"

"No Aunt Steph he doesn't know it but he will because I am the best in the world and I will prove it to you right here at BTW. At least with me here I can make sure our family is safe, I'll be working against you on the inside and there's nothing you can do about it," Cheyenne said and she shoved the annulment papers in Tristen's chest. "Sign this or you'll be eating it for lunch,"

Stephanie suddenly realized what a good idea it was to have Cheyenne stay at BTW because she would make sure that Tristen didn't pull anymore underhand tactics at her family and the WWE's expense. That brought a smile to her face and an angry scowl to Tristen's because there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't fire Cheyenne because he was afraid of her, after all she was the Girl with Phenomenal Strength and she would use her Gift from God against him.

He handed her back the annulment papers but unlike before he didn't look away from her in disgust. The ugly scab that had covered her entire face was now gone and now the radiant Cheyenne Michelle was saying goodbye to him looking as lovely as the first day he met her. His father's plan had failed, the Kliq had failed but Cheyenne had succeeded in humiliating him in front of his competitors and their friends and family.

"I hope we can still be friends," Tristen said and Cheyenne slapped him so hard across the face tears fell from his eyes.

"We were never friends and I'm not gonna work cordially with you. This is a war against my family and friends Tristen and you will lose just like you did when you decided to use me to humiliate DX," Cheyenne said.

"My face, my face! That slap hurt so much, I've got burns over 75% of my body can't you go easy on me?" Tristen said and Cheyenne grabbed Tristen's face and squeezed it between her hands like a vice, "Ow!" he cried out.

"Did you go easy on me on our honeymoon?" Cheyenne asked him and Tristen was in so much pain he could barely stand it.

"Cheyenne please let him go," Kelly Kelly said. "I'm on your side,"

Cheyenne turned to Kelly Kelly in shock as did Undertaker and Stephanie. "You're what?" Cheyenne said.

"I'm on your side I've been on your side this whole time, I was just pretending to side with Tristen but I could never do that after what he did to you," Kelly Kelly said and Cheyenne released Tristen.

"You mean that or did you just say that to get me to let go of Tristen's face?" Cheyenne said.

"Well I can't have you hurting my new boss now can I?" Kelly Kelly said and GPS shook her head at her in disapproval as Kelly Kelly attended to Tristen after Cheyenne released him.

"Wow she really is deceptive," Undertaker said as Kelly Kelly walked back towards the arena with Tristen and Garrett.

"She had me fooled but I'll get her back in the ring," Cheyenne said but the idea of Kelly Kelly wrestling anywhere but the WWE did not sit well with Stephanie.

"Kelly we're outta here," Stephanie said and she pulled Kelly Kelly by the arm and flew with her into the air.

"Put me down!" Kelly Kelly said her legs flailing below her as Stephanie carried her over to a tree and put her on top of it.

"Now you stay there until I'm done talking to Tristen," Stephanie said and Kelly Kelly looked down and realized just how high up she was and she dared not move.

Undertaker smiled liking that Stephanie would do whatever it took to keep the WWE roster intact while Hunter and Shawn were in Jamaica.

"You can't keep her up there forever," Tristen said.

"I'll get her down when I'm ready," Stephanie said and Tristen turned to Garrett.

"Get her down," he said and Garrett used witchcraft to bring Kelly Kelly back down to the ground but his powers weren't working.

"Ha-ha your powers are useless against my Gift from God," Stephanie said and Garrett stamped his foot angrily while his father smiled at his displeasure with Stephanie.

"Get me down from here!" Kelly Kelly cried and Edge, CM Punk, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love finally arrived at the arena and saw her in the tree.

"Here comes the Calvary," Ravine said as her parents approached them.

"Daddy are you mad at me?" Angelica asked Edge who was furious and he answered his daughter's question by Spearing Tristen into the ground.

"Yes sweetheart I am," Edge answered as Tristen held his stomach in pain.

"Ow my ribs! First Cheyenne slaps my face now this, I'm a freaking burn victim people have some mercy on me!" Tristen cried out and Garrett helped him to his feet but his ribs were so sore from the burns and the Spear he couldn't stand upright. Instead he sat on the ground in pain waiting for his father to arrive with back up from the Kliq; the WWE was too much for him right now.

Stephanie showed Edge the contract Angelica had signed to work for BTW and Edge threw it in Tristen's face. "It's not that I mind my daughter working for you Tristen, all you had to do is ask me first. You have a real problem with asking permission don't you? You didn't ask Shawn if you could marry Cheyenne and look how well that turned out for you," Edge said and he turned to his daughter, "No offense sweetie but I hope you screw up here,"

Angelica rolled her eyes, "That's not gonna happen daddy, you know how good I am and Tristen and I go way back and I'm not gonna ruin his company because Cheyenne broke up with him," she said.

"He's not the guy you think he is and I have no faith in him at all," Edge replied and Angelina Love balled Tristen's shirt up in her hands and pulled him close to her face.

"Ow my neck, easy Mrs. C!" Tristen winced still holding his Speared mid-section in pain.

"If anything bad happens to my daughter while she's working here I will hold you personally responsible do you hear me?" Angelina said and she threw Tristen back onto Garrett.

"My burns, my burns are hurting me!" Tristen cried and Cheyenne shook her head pitifully at him.

"You're such a wuss," she said and Tristen scowled at her.

"Stephanie get Kelly Kelly down from that tree we've got work to do and I've got nothing more to say to any of you, except for you Cheyenne you've got a match against Kelly Kelly tonight. I can't wait to see the look on your father's face when one of the WWE's top Divas shows up on my wrestling show, it'll be worth all this agonizing pain I'm in," Tristen said to the interim CEO of the WWE.

"No," Stephanie replied and Cheyenne laughed at Tristen's expense.

"Fine I'll get her down myself," Tristen said marching over to the tree.

"Is he gonna climb up and get her down?" Velvet asked Cheyenne.

"He has to prove that he's not a wuss," Cheyenne said, Tristen was still trying to impress her and despite what he said he still liked her a lot but he had blow any chance of ever being her husband.

Kevin Nash and the Kliq pulled up next to them.

"What are you all doing here on Kliq property?" Kevin Nash said as the other Kliq members surrounded Edge, CM Punk, Velvet, Angelina, Stephanie and Undertaker like a pack of wolves.

"Your son is stealing WWE talent, that tree is the only place I can keep Kelly Kelly away from him," Stephanie replied.

"You think a tree is gonna stop us from taking the WWE down? You've been hanging around with that crack pot Jeff Hardy for too long Stephanie, you're crazy just like he is," Sean Waltman said and Edge frowned.

"Why are you trying to take the WWE down? Shawn and Hunter are your best friends why would you do this to them?" he said and Kevin Nash pushed Edge back angrily.

"You stay out of this Copeland and you won't get hurt," Kevin Nash said and Angelina Love punched him in the stomach but Nash didn't really register the blow and he laughed at her.

What happened next wasn't so funny. A black Rolls Royce phantom appeared and it made a beeline for Kevin Nash. Tristen Nash saw it coming towards his father and he yelled out for Kevin Nash to get out of the way but it was too late. The car hit Kevin and sped off into the distance leaving Kevin Nash a broken heap on the concrete parking lot of the American Airlines Arena.

"Dad!" Tristen cried out and he ran over to his father while everyone covered their faces in shock. Sean Waltman and Scott Hall ran after the car to see if they could make out the license plate while Tristen crouched over his father.

"Don't move him I'll call an ambulance," Undertaker said.

"That car came out of nowhere," Ravine said holding onto her parents trembling.

"Did you see the license plate?" Tristen Nash asked the Kliq as they came back over to them.

"Yeah we did, it was RA8TDRGDR and it was a Florida license plate," Sean Waltman said and Angelica and Ravine exchanged glances.

"I recognize that license plate," Ravine said, so did Edge and he decided it was time for them all to leave.

"We shouldn't have come here let's take Big Kev's advice and leave the Kliq to their own business," Edge said taking Angelica by the hand and pulling her towards his car.

"Stop, she's not going anywhere with you until you tell me whose car that was!" Tristen said to Edge who was trying to avoid disclosing the culprit and it was then that Angelina Love realized who it was as-well.

"I knew that girl was gonna be trouble," she said to herself and Stephanie heard her.

"What girl?" she asked and the Kliq grabbed Angelina and shook her furiously.

"Tell us who hit Kevin or you'll be sorry!" Scott Hall demanded and Edge pulled Scott Hall off of his wife.

"If you don't want the same thing to happen to you I suggest you leave my whole family alone," Edge warned the Kliq and Cheyenne raised her eyebrow at Edge's threatening words. It sounded like he knew who was behind the hit and run.

"You know who did this which means you're responsible for what just happened, you tried to kill my father," Tristen said and he tore up Angelica's contract. "Consider my employment offer void Angelica; I'm calling the police,"

Undertaker looked at Edge sternly as he left with his family and friends. Stephanie looked up at Kelly Kelly who suddenly wasn't so eager to come back down to the ground; now she wanted to stay in the tree where it was safe.

"I'm gonna call DX and tell them what happened, then I'm gonna take Kelly Kelly to Jamaica and she'll stay there with DX until I can sort this whole thing out with her contract," she said to Undertaker who took her over to one side while Garrett rallied around Tristen.

"I think you got bigger problems now Steph, I think you're gonna need a good lawyer. Tristen is going to exploit what just happened to make it look like you set this whole thing up to get back at Tristen for stealing WWE talent," Undertaker told her.

"But I didn't have anything to do with this," Stephanie said. "Having someone run down Kevin Nash in a Rolls Royce, that ain't my style I take care of my father's business legally. However I think DX are gonna rethink hiring me to look after things when I tell them what just happened,"

Meanwhile in the car on the way out of San Antonio Angelina sat silently with tears coming down her face while everyone contemplated the question nobody wanted to ask the man in the driver's seat.

"It's gonna be okay everybody, just relax," Edge said but relaxing was not an option for his wife and daughter or their friends sitting in the back.

"It was her wasn't it daddy, it was Alannah Pirelli and her goons that tried to take out Kevin Nash," Angelica asked Edge who remained tight lipped.

"If you hadn't come down here behind my back none of this would have happened Angelica," Edge said.

"So you did know about the hit," Velvet said. "Edge you could tie with Hunter for being the biggest bonehead in WWE history, how could you ask the Mafia heiress to get involved in our business? Didn't you learn anything from what happened in Los Angeles? Because of her Justin Danner was shot and he'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Shawn Michaels, pull over so I can kick you really hard for being so stupid,"

"I'm not saying one more word about this; you guys are reading way too much into what just happened. Let's look at the bright side, at least we don't have to worry about Angelica working with that lying no good jackass Tristen Nash," Edge said and Angelica balked.

"So that's why you did this, to get me out of working for BTW? I bet this whole thing was Stephanie's idea wasn't it?" Angelica Copeland said but Edge said nothing.

CM Punk shook his head, things were getting out of control and DX weren't around to deal with it and if they had been there was no doubt that what about to happen now could have been avoided.

"Guys let's give Edge a break he needs our support, we're all gonna have to pull together if we're gonna keep him out of jail for attempting to do what we have all dreamt about doing and that's destroy the Kliq," Punk said and Velvet and Ravine frowned at him.

"A man was just run over in front of our very eyes and all you can do is make excuses for the Rated R god father and his stupid mafia god daughter?" Ravine said disgusted.

"Now you're mad at me? All I'm saying is Edge is like family, if there's one good thing I can say about the Kliq is that they look after each other, why don't we do the same and cut Edge some slack and give him the unconditional love that he deserves?" CM Punk said.

"What did you do swear an oath or something? That sounds like some kind of pledge," Velvet Sky said and she was right it was; it was part of an oath that Edge, Christian, the Hardys, Lita and Stephanie had sworn to keep. Punk didn't know about the oath until a few years ago and Velvet certainly didn't know that he had taken the oath and joined up with Edge and his friends to honor it. Now Stephanie was in way over her head she would need all of their support and once the Kliq connected the dots and linked Edge to Alannah Pirelli and the mafia things were going to get ugly in the wrestling world as new factions were born and old factions were destroyed.


	12. Insufficient Funds

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World). Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Twelve – Insufficient Funds

Long Island, New York

Aurora was trying to use her bank card to withdraw some cash but she was having difficulty getting any money out.

"Oh come on," she snapped in agitation as the ATM machine rejected her card for the second time. Marion Cena watched as she inspected the card to see if there was anything wrong with it but it looked like it always did. He leaned over and inspected the card for himself to see if he noticed anything unusual.

"Let me see it," he said and when he took the card it stuck to his fingers because it was so cold. "Well there's your problem, your Gift from God has frozen your card and now it's too cold for you to use, that's why the ATM machine's rejecting it,"

Aurora laughed and shook her head, "I didn't even notice my weather powers were in active mode," she said. "If you rub my card in between your hands it should warm it up,"

"Okay let's give that a try," Marion said and he rubbed the bank card like he was making fire between his hands then Aurora tried the card again and it worked.

"Success! Thank you Marion, I don't know what I'd do without you here," Aurora said and she kissed Marion on the cheek giving him a little bit of an electric shock.

"Whoa," Marion said and he touched his hair which was standing on end. He tried to pat it down but he got a little shock when he touched it.

"You better give it a minute," Aurora said as she typed in her ATM code. "Its not gonna go down for awhile,"

"Come on weather girl my mom's waiting for us to do the new Hair from Heaven photo shoot," Marion said.

"You're doing the photo shoot I'm just going along for laughs," Aurora said, "It's a shame DX won't be there this time,"

"To me that's a relief, I don't need your father's affectionate admiration distracting me again, photo shoots are hard enough," Marion said and Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they're real hard, hard like a jelly donut," she replied sarcastically.

"Photo shoots are a work of art Aurora," Marion argued.

"No four tier wedding cakes are a work of art, modeling is just easy money," Aurora said and Marion dismissed her comments and resumed trying to flatten his electrified hair.

"Speaking of easy money haven't you drawn out that cash yet?" Marion asked Aurora.

"Oh my goodness, someone's stolen all my money!" Aurora said and Marion came over to her and looked at the message on the ATM screen, it said 'Cash cannot be withdrawn due to insufficient funds,' and the amount of money in Aurora's account was showing as zero.

"Let's go inside and ask one of the bank tellers what happened to all your money," Marion said.

"No I got a better idea," she said pulling out her cell-phone and she called RJ Orton who was in New York City waiting for her and Marion to arrive for the photo shoot. "Let's ask the junior prophet,"

Manhattan, NYC, NY

Rebecca Michelle sat outside a brownstone in Lower Manhattan with Maria Kanellis, Romeo Hennigan and Batista. They had just been informed by DX that the Hair from Heaven photo shoot had been cancelled and that for some reason DX were going to ask Judge T Hartmann to grant them permission to re-enter the United States. RJ knew the reason for this sudden need for DX to come back home but he was on the phone with Aurora and hadn't told any of those around him what the issue was.

"Kevin Nash was run over in San Antonio today and Tristen Nash is holding the WWE responsible for what happened, he thinks DX set up the hit and run," RJ told Aurora. "So now Shawn and Hunter want to visit Kevin Nash at the hospital. They're waiting for Judge Hartmann to get back to them to find out if DX can come home,"

"Dad would have to be really pissed at Uncle Nash to do something like that and Uncle Shawn certainly wouldn't agree to something so barbaric, so who was behind the hit and run?" Aurora asked RJ.

"If I tell you over the phone you're only going to have more questions so why don't you and Marion go to the Sandbox, that's where everyone's gonna be and I'll explain it all to you together," RJ said.

Aurora didn't like the sound of that, "RJ just tell me if DX were behind the hit and run," she asked.

"No they weren't," RJ replied and Aurora sighed in relief.

"Okay now tell me if what happened to Uncle Nash has anything to do with my money mysteriously disappearing from my account," Aurora asked.

"Yeah it does but I'll explain it all at the Sandbox," RJ said.

"Okay we'll see you there, thanks RJ you're the man," Aurora said and she hung up and RJ turned to Remi, Romeo and the others who were waiting for him to get off of the phone and tell them what on Earth was going on.

"What happened RJ why does daddy suddenly wanna come home?" Remi asked him.

"Kevin Nash was run over and DX are being accused of setting the whole thing up by Tristen Nash and the Kliq," RJ said and everyone gasped in horror.

"DX would never do that," Maria said appalled.

"But I know who would, I know who was responsible for Kevin Nash being run over and that person is also the reason Aurora had all of her money stolen out of her account. I'll explain it all at the Sandbox, let's get going the ARK Angels of DX want us to be there when Shawn and Hunter come home," RJ said and Rebecca Michelle's face lit up.

"Daddy's coming home today? That's awesome! Although the reason for him coming home sucks," she said delighted and RJ nodded as they all got into his dad's Hummer and headed for the airport.

"Wait where are the A Twins?" Romeo said and everyone looked around for Angela and Angelo Jericho but they were nowhere to be found.

"The A Twins are in a lot of trouble," RJ replied as he drove to JFK with more information on the events of the day than an average person could handle. The Gift God had given him made him able to hold on and be strong and make sure that his friends were aware of how much their everyday lives were about to change.

Los Angeles county jail, Los Angeles, CA

Chyna laid on the uncomfortable bench of her jail cell feeling like it wouldn't be long before DX came up with some plan to get her out of jail. Hunter knew she would never do anything to hurt him, in his gut he had to know that and she was counting on his understanding to get her out of Los Angeles. Then of course there was still the issue of her daughter, LC was the reason she was in jail right now but she respected the Gift God had given her and LC would not tolerate infidelity in her family regardless of the reasons for it. LC didn't know that she was working against the Kliq and not with them; she like Amy was fed up with the bylaws and the regulations that came with being a Kliq wife and the only way she could and that was by pretending she was actually against DX instead of for them. If she told LC what her plan was Hunter would be suspicious of her because the only thing LC could not do was lie to her father. Deception was a Kliq wife skill and it was one that both Stephanie and Tamara had learned over the years, of course Rebecca didn't know anything about that, out of all the Kliq wives she was definitely the most virtuous. And then there was Amy who seemed to fit into the Kliq mould so perfectly until she finally realized like all eventually did that the Kliq was not all good, in fact the Kliq could be downright awful. It was time for a change and one way or another Chyna was going to make sure that the Kliq was over once and for all.

The guard came up to Joanie's cell and handed her a note through the bars.

"You've been released," he said as Joanie read the note and the guard opened up the cell door. The note was from LC, she knew the Truth about what Joanie had been doing with the Kliq and she wanted her to come to the Sandbox right away.

"Yes!" Joanie said jumping up in the air and she kissed the guard before fleeing the jail and heading to the airport to catch a flight to Connecticut and give her daughter a great big hug.

The Sandbox

Judge T Hartmann had granted DX permission to go and see Kevin Nash, while they flew to San Antonio, TX their family, friends and WWE roster had gathered in their living room at home in the Sandbox and were waiting for young RJ Orton to shed some light on what happened to Kevin Nash. LC and Cameron greeted Cheyenne as she arrived with Stephanie, the Undertaker and a furious Kelly Kelly.

Cameron hugged his sister," Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I'm okay but I saw the hit and run, it was awful and that's coming from a girl who Power bombed Tristen Nash onto a television set," Cheyenne said.

Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston watched as Kelly Kelly threw a tantrum, apparently she didn't want to be in Connecticut with her fellow WWE colleagues and she wanted to go back to Texas. Stephanie was not going to let that happen and she spoke to Kelly as if she were one of her own children throwing a tantrum.

"Kelly I told you Tristen has no legal right to use you on his program tonight because you are still under WWE contract, now stop all this noise and sit down with the rest of the locker room," Stephanie said.

"Thanks to you and DX there's not going to be a program tonight, you're all behind the hit and run, you sabotaged BTW to take them out before they took you out," Kelly Kelly said and Stephanie sighed in frustration while the WWE roster leaned in listening more closely, they didn't realize Kelly Kelly wanted to quit the WWE.

"Kelly I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Kevin Nash, the last thing I wanted was for anyone to get hurt, this was always about business to me, if anyone's making things personal it's you," Stephanie said pointing her finger at Kelly Kelly.

"Me?" Kelly Kelly said offended.

"Yes you, the only reason you joined up with Tristen and Garrett was to get back at Hunter for dumping you over the phone," Stephanie said and the WWE locker room gasped.

"You were with Triple H?" Eve said in disgust.

"He wanted to enhance our working relationship, how could I say no?" Kelly Kelly replied.

"How about because he's married," Alicia Fox said indignantly.

"In theory yes but in reality he kicked Joanie to the curb," Kelly Kelly replied.

"Technically Joanie kicked Hunter to the curb but before rumors start to fly let me just clarify that Hunter and Kelly weren't really dating despite what Kelly Kelly thinks. Hunter was just messing with her, he is still in love with Joanie and is not planning to leave her anytime soon," Stephanie said and LC smiled knowing that was the truth.

"So this so-called relationship with our boss was all in your head," Kofi said to Kelly who scowled at the multi-time Champion.

"Stay out of this Kofi, Hunter and I shared a moment. We could have had something really special," Kelly Kelly said and Stephanie laughed.

"And now you're trying to take down his company by working with one of our newest competitors, sounds like what you had with Hunter wasn't that special at all," Stephanie said.

"Hold up what company are you working with?" Dolph Ziggler asked Kelly Kelly.

"I'm trying to work for Best in the World down in Texas but Grandma over here won't let me," Kelly Kelly said nodding towards Stephanie.

"I'm not interested in losing talent to that no-good creep Tristen Nash and his black-hearted sidekick Garrett Calloway. Your place is here in the WWE," Stephanie said to Kelly Kelly.

"That's right if it wasn't for the WWE you wouldn't even have a career, working for Tristen Nash would be a mistake Kelly, you're place is here with us not down south with Tristen," Kofi said.

"No my place is wherever I want it to be and I don't want to work for a company where the co-owner plays a DX prank on me," Kelly Kelly said and Eve and Alicia laughed.

"Oh my goodness Kelly get a sense of humor! DX have ribbed me so many times I've lost count," Eve said and she turned to Stephanie. "Remember that time Hunter put vanilla milkshake in my sun-tan lotion bottle, I was so sticky I couldn't get the sand off and then the bees came and attacked me and I just kept on putting on more lotion because I didn't realize what Hunter had done,"

"I remember thinking why is Hunter ordering a vanilla milkshake?" Stephanie said chuckling.

"It doesn't mean they don't like you or want to hurt you, if anything it means they do like you otherwise why would they bother putting the effort into ribbing you?" Eve explained to Kelly.

"Unless you thought that you were such hot stuff that Hunter had to want you more than his own wife and if you did think that Kelly you got problems," Alicia added.

"No you got problems Fox," Kelly Kelly responded and she pushed Alicia back onto Eve, Kofi and Dolph and she headed towards the door only to open it and see Chyna standing there. "Hey Joanie, welcome home! I was just leaving," Kelly said nervously.

"Already? But I just got here," Joanie said and she backed Kelly into the house, "Hey kids I'm home!" she said to LC and Cameron.

"Joanie you're out of jail, we gotta talk a lot's happened since you were locked up," Stephanie said.

"Where are you taking Kelly Kelly?" LC asked her mom as the former Women's Champion led Kelly Kelly up the steps towards Cheyenne's old bedroom. Inside she found Cheyenne's toy chest and pulled out a plastic tiara.

"What are you doing?" Kelly Kelly said as Joanie placed the tiara on her head.

"I just got released from jail and this is my homecoming and it wouldn't be much of a homecoming without a homecoming queen," Chyna said and Kelly Kelly looked at her puzzled. "You should be honored Kelly, the last woman I complimented became a multiple Women's Champion,"

"Why are you complimenting me?" Kelly Kelly said and Joanie led her back down stairs and paraded Kelly around in front of everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the next in a long line of women that have been screwed over by the Kliq," she said and everyone applauded Kelly Kelly while laughing at the plastic tiara on her head. "Hunter broke your heart with a cruel DX prank, you should be happy you're in rarified air now so be glad you're not alone,"

"So are you mad at me or not?" Kelly Kelly said taking the tiara off her head but Joanie pulled it down so that Kelly couldn't take it off.

"Leave the tiara where I put it Kelly," Chyna said and Kelly Kelly gulped. "I have a proposition for you; stay with the WWE and let Stephanie mould you into the kind of woman that belongs on the arm of Kliq member, or leave and get Pile-drived into this hard wood floor. What's it gonna be?"

"Stephanie help me she's crazy!" Kelly Kelly said running over to the interim CEO of the WWE. Stephanie smiled as Kelly Kelly turned away from the intimidating Chyna, "Stephanie please give me another chance to be the greatest Diva the wrestling world has ever seen," Kelly Kelly said.

"You got it Your Majesty," Stephanie said. "Although I have to say I like the idea of you two in a match,"

Kelly Kelly balked in shock, "What? You can't put me in the ring with her!" Kelly cried in fear.

"You wanna be a top Diva you'll have to beat one, I'm booking the match for Summerslam so that gives you six months to prepare while I prepare the build up with the creative writing team," Stephanie said.

"Fine I'll do it," Kelly Kelly said and she ripped the plastic tiara off her head and threw it at Joanie, "I'm gonna beat you and when I do you're gonna be sorry you didn't take me more seriously,"

"Boo!" Joanie said and Kelly Kelly screamed.

"Arghh!" she cried out jumping on Stephanie's back in fright.

"Quit scaring her Joanie she just saw a man get run over," Stephanie said and Chyna frowned.

"Who got run over?" she said confused.

"Kevin Nash got run over," LC said. "That' why we're all here,"

Joanie couldn't believe it, "Someone tried to take out Big Sexy?" she said in shock and Stephanie nodded.

"What we're hoping to find out is who did it and why they did it so we can clear DX, Tristen Nash is accusing Shawn and Hunter of attempted murder. He thinks DX setup the hit and run," Stephanie explained.

Joanie raked her hair back in agitation, "This is such a mess. I had a plan to take down the Kliq and now this has completely messed everything up. I gotta see Kevin, what hospital is he at?" she asked.

"He's in San Antonio, DX are on their way there to see him," LC said.

"What!" Chyna cried. "We can't let them go down there alone, especially if Tristen thinks they're behind the hit and run, that's like going into battle without any armor!"

"And I suppose you can protect them from the big bad wolfpac?" Dolph Ziggler said sarcastically and Chyna scowled at them.

"I did a pretty good job of protecting Shawn and Hunter back in the day, a better job than Vicky Guerrero did protecting you," Chyna said and Vicky Guerrero didn't like the sound of that.

"Excuse me?" she said offended but Stephanie hushed her.

"Please Vicky now is not the time, Joanie you've got nothing to worry about. Judge T. Hartmann has provided an escort to take Shawn and Hunter to the hospital, they have all the protection they need okay?" Stephanie said and Joanie sighed in relief.

"Okay I'll settle for that. LC did you call your father and tell him that I'm here?" Chyna asked her daughter who nodded.

"Yeah mom I told him and he told me to tell you to 'SUCK IT'," LC replied. "Then I explained what you were trying to do down in Florida and he said he loves you and he'll see you later,"

Chyna smiled while the last of the guests arrived. The ARK Angels of DX welcomed Aurora and Marion into the Sandbox and given Aurora's chilly exterior RJ decided that now was the right time for everyone to know who was behind the hit and run and Aurora's bank account being cleared out.

"Aurora you're freezing," Stephanie said hugging her daughter, she knew Aurora only got cold when she was distressed and there was enough stress going around for her to start a blizzard in Connecticut right now.

"Marion you can let go of me now," Aurora said to Cena's firstborn son.

"I can't my jacket's stuck to your arm," Marion said and he pulled himself out of the jacket to get free but the jacket was still stuck to Aurora.

"Sweetie you need to warm up I don't want you having a temperature tantrum in this beautiful place," Stephanie said knowing what happened when her daughter got upset. The front door opened again and Aurora turned to see Jeff Hardy with a very special guest.

"I brought somebody who might be able to warm you up Ro-Ro," Jeff said and he had brought Steve Borden II with him. Aurora's face lit up and Marion's jacket dropped off her now much warmer body as she ran over to Steve and gave him a big hug followed by a big kiss.

"Steven I'm so glad you're here, I got a feeling things are about to get crazy in my family again, seeing you makes me feel a lot better," Aurora said.

"That's why I brought him," Jeff said and Aurora hugged him too.

"Okay guys we're all here now let's find out what's going on with the Kliq," LC said and Stephanie looked around for the rest of her children.

"Jeff where's Beth and the A Twins?" she asked her husband.

"Beth is in Florida with the Copelands," Jeff replied.

"And where are Angelo and Angela?" Stephanie asked and Aurora's face tightened at the mention of her twin brother and sister.

"They're with Garrett Calloway," Jeff answered.

"Which means they're up to no good," Stephanie realized and it was clear from Aurora's demeanor that she knew what RJ was about to tell everyone; business was about to get personal.


	13. Bacon and Eggs

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Best in the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Tristen Nash buys out Ring of Honor and creates a new promotion called BTW (Best in the World). Cheyenne Michelle has to decide between Tristen and her family.

Chapter Thirteen – Bacon and Eggs

The Sandbox

"Everybody please listen to me now," RJ said getting everyone's attention, "Alannah Pirelli and her mafia goons were the ones responsible for the hit and run on Kevin Nash. As you all know Alannah is Edge's god daughter and when he found out about the hit and run he decided to protect her. As you can imagine his family is going ballistic over what she's done, Edge thought it was best that she not be around so he asked Beth to Transcend her back to Italy. Of course that didn't work because Transcendence can't be used to protect those who are guilty of a crime. Alannah doesn't think she's done anything wrong, she said that the Kliq were threatening Edge and his family and she did the right thing by ordering the hit and run on Kevin Nash. She thinks she can make a case for self-defense and she wants to confess about the hit and run,"

"Edge doesn't want her to confess because of her mafia ties she'll get a heavy sentence," Jeff Hardy added.

"But if she wins her case, it will mean that Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman will be forced to break up," RJ explained.

"So no more Kliq?" Chyna asked.

"That's what Edge is hoping but actually what will happen is Edge will be arrested for conspiracy to commit murder and he'll be imprisoned for the rest of his life," RJ said and everyone gasped.

"But what if we can prove that the Kliq are a threat and that bad things happen when they get together, could Edge be acquitted of those charges?" Chyna asked RJ.

"He could but he would have to prove that the Kliq are a threat and would mean getting DX to testify against the Kliq, which I think you know Aunt Jo ain't gonna happen," RJ said but he was speaking out of instinct and not prophetically.

"I know you're a prophet and what you say is from God's mouth but you don't know how close Shawn came to taking out Tristen Nash for what he did to Cheyenne Michelle. I could see Shawn testifying against Kevin, Scott and Sean if it will protect his family," Chyna said and Stephanie nodded.

"I can see Shawn testifying against the Kliq too, what about you guys how do you feel?" Stephanie asked the ARK Angels of DX. "Do you think your parents would have the Kliq put out of commission permanently?"

Cheyenne was the first to answer, "Usually I would say no way but after the honeymoon from Hell I went back to Jamaica to see my dad and he was so upset with Uncle Hunter because he wanted to stay in the Kliq, even after Tristen and his father used me to get at my dad. I could see my dad testifying on Edge's behalf against them and I know Amy would support him in doing it too," Cheyenne replied.

"What about you Cameron, do you agree with your sister?" Stephanie asked Shawn's firstborn and Cameron sighed and squeezed his sister's hand.

"I know it might seem that way Chey but trust me, our parents are never leaving the Kliq. The Kliq will never die," Cameron replied and Cheyenne nodded, she trusted her brother's wisdom.

"LC, is that how you feel?" Chyna asked her daughter. It was hard for Lisa to believe that if it had been her that Tristen had tried to force himself on in Hawaii her father would still be friends with the man who let it happen so she knew what her answer was.

"I agree with Cameron the Kliq will never die," she said and she pulled out her Ax of Judgment causing everyone to jump back a little. "And that's why we're gonna be the ones to kill it," she said to Cameron and Cheyenne who exchanged surprised glances.

"Are you saying you wanna execute judgment on Kevin, Scotty and Sean?" Chyna said.

"I have enough ammunition to hang those three from the gallows but the one thing I can hold against them is that their existence is a threat to our family and friends. I'm with Edge on this one and if he needs our help, we're gonna give it to him, right guys?" LC asked her fellow ARK Angels.

"Right," Cheyenne said but Cameron shook his head.

"It's not gonna work my love; they've been through so much as a group at this point I don't think there's anything that can break them up," Cameron said.

"Even if it means Edge going to jail for the rest of his life?" Rebecca Michelle asked and Cameron thought about it, "I don't think my mom would be very happy if that did happen and there is no doubt that daddy loves her more than he loves the Kliq,"

"You're right," Cameron said and he turned to LC and Cheyenne, "I agree with you guys I believe our parents would testify against the Kliq,"

"We need to hear it from them. Let's ask them in person, that's if Judge Hartmann will let them stop off here before going back to Jamaica," Jeff Hardy said.

"Jeff could you call Beth and tell her to Transcend to the Sandbox? I don't want her to be out of sight right now like my other two children. What could Angelo and Angela be doing with Garrett Calloway?" Stephanie wondered as Jeff called Beth.

"Figuring out how to spend my money," Aurora replied and Stephanie gasped.

"The A Twins stole your money?!" she said outraged.

"They sure did," RJ said.

"Why did they do that?" Stephanie asked RJ.

"To get Aurora mad of course, so mad that she'll want to fight them," RJ said.

"I don't want my children fighting," Stephanie said firmly.

"Well the only way Aurora is going to get her money back is if she gets in the ring. Garrett is working with the A Twins to start a wrestling feud that will make BTW more popular than the WWE. He promised Tristen that the next episode of BTW would be just as successful as the first one," RJ said.

"And why's that?" Stephanie said and RJ came up to her with his iPad.

"This is a preview of tonight's show," he said and Stephanie watched a clip of Angela Jericho counting a whole pile of money, it was of course Aurora's money. Then Angela looked at the camera with a scowl that was pure Jericho, "You stole so much from me Aurora, you were always the favorite, it was no wonder my daddy hated you so much. So since AJ and I can't get a hold of the money our daddy left us, we thought we'd help ourselves to all of yours. If you want it back you're gonna have to come and get it," Angela Jericho said and Stephanie turned away from the screen angrily.

"I'm going to get my money," Aurora said but Stephanie grabbed her.

"No baby that's what they want, Tristen Nash wants to use them to promote his sleazy new wrestling promotion," Stephanie said.

"Forget about your money I'll get it back for you," Cheyenne assured Aurora.

"Thanks Chey you're Phenomenal," Aurora said to the ARK Angel of DX.

"I can't imagine how little those two must think of our family for them to sign up to something so heinous. The WWE has got to make a statement, I won't have the A Twins disrespect the company that their grandfather built, they should be fighting for us not against us," Stephanie said strategizing a plan to teach the A Twins a lesson.

"Relax mom Chey will teach them a lesson or two," Aurora said.

"This isn't about Angela and Angelo sweetie, this is about WWE. I'm going to show them that this is the best wrestling company in the world by giving them a run for their money, or in this case your money. In order to do that I'm gonna need you to do one thing for me sweetie," Stephanie said.

"What do you want me to do?" Aurora asked her mom curiously.

"Learn how to wrestle; I want you on the WWE roster with your father and the Deadman. I'm gonna create a new faction and we're going to have a little cross-promotional feud with Best in the World," Stephanie said.

"But I can't wrestle mommy!" Aurora protested.

"No but your sister can and I'm sure Beth would love to get some TV time with her father, right Jeff?" Stephanie said to her husband who nodded.

"The Hardy Girls are born," Jeff said and the WWE roster got excited except for Eve and Alicia Fox.

"So that means if they get TV time we get less?" Eve said. "That is so uncool!"

"Yeah!" Alicia Fox added.

"Well if you want I could put you with Kelly Kelly in a handicap match against Chyna," Stephanie said and Eve and Alicia shook their heads furiously.

"No we're good, welcome aboard Ro-Ro there's plenty of room for you in the Diva's locker room," Eve said and Alicia nodded.

"How insincere of you," Aurora said and she turned back to her mom. "Me in a locker room full of Divas, really mom?"

"Really sweetheart. If Tristen wants to be the best in the world he's going to have to prove he can stay on the air long enough to contend with the WWE," Stephanie said and she hugged Aurora while Steve Borden looked on quietly.

General Hospital, San Antonio, TX

The security Judge T Hartmann had sent gathered around Shawn and Hunter as they headed into the hospital. The wrestling fans of the world were there, some on their way to BTW's next show, others there simply to see who was going to show up pay Kevin Nash a visit. The fans were not expecting to see DX and a massive "DX!" chant broke out flooding the hallways of every hospital ward as they headed to the Intensive Care Unit to see their old friend.

"Wow, you think they missed us while we were in Jamaica?" Shawn said then he noticed Hunter was eating a massive bacon and egg sandwich. "Where did you get that sandwich?"

"I asked one of the guards to get it for me while you were asleep," Hunter said and Shawn stared at him in disbelief.

"Hunter I'm starving and I distinctly remember telling you that I wanted something to eat, to which you replied, "I'm sorry Shawn but we can't stop for food because Judge Hartmann said somebody could spot us,"" Shawn said.

"The judge did tell us to keep out of sight, that's why I asked the security guard to get it for me. If you wanted something bad enough you would have woken up in time instead of drooling all over my arm," Hunter said.

"It was a long flight, excuse me if I'm a little tired and starving," Shawn snapped as the security guards handed them off to some other security guards who were standing outside what must have been Kevin Nash's hospital room.

"Judge Hartmann said they could have an hour with the patient," one of the security guards said.

"Sir there's no food allowed in the ICU," one of the guards standing by the door said to Hunter.

"I'll finish it out here, Shawn you can go in I'll be done in a minute," Hunter said and HBK stormed into the hospital room and Kevin Nash was startled at his arrival.

"Shawn why are you so agitated? Did you get something to eat on your way over here?" Kevin Nash asked him as Shawn pulled up a chair next to him.

"No I didn't, I flew all the way over here from Jamaica and I got nothing in my stomach," Shawn said.

"Isn't Hunter here with you?" Kevin asked Shawn.

"Yeah but he got something to eat and didn't get me anything," Shawn said.

"Hunter get in here!" Kevin Nash called out and Hunter rolled his eyes, he knew a lecture was coming. "Why didn't you get a sandwich for Shawnie, you know how he gets when he's hungry?"

"If he wanted a sandwich so badly he wouldn't have slept through the entire trip," Hunter said.

"If I wasn't so banged up right now I'd kick your ass," Kevin Nash said.

"Well it's a good thing for me that you're in this hospital bed," Hunter said sitting on the other side away from Shawn's growling stomach.

"When are you getting out of here anyway?" Shawn asked him holding his stomach.

"To be honest I'm glad I don't have to go anywhere. Scott and Sean want to find out who the guy was who put me in here and I can't be bothered with all that, I just wanna go home to my wife you know what I mean? Tammy's a mess over me being in here," Kevin said and Shawn and Hunter nodded.

"I'm glad she didn't see it happen," Shawn said loosening his belt and patting his stomach. Kevin Nash looked at him unimpressed.

"Shawn you've turned into a fat guy, what has that wife of yours been feeding you?" Kevin Nash said.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, sortied mushrooms and candied yams, two slices of French toast and some fried tomatoes every weekend for the past two months, to make up for all the time we spent in jail," Shawn replied.

"And that's including the Jamaican breakfast he has on the other days of the week, Amy is determined to make him as unattractive as possible," Hunter said and Kevin Nash raised an eyebrow at Shawn.

"So you guys are doing good?" he said referring to Amy.

"Of course we are how could I have a problem with a woman that feeds me as well as Amy does?" Shawn said and he gave Hunter a dark look. "Amy cares about keeping me well fed unlike some people,"

"Keep it up and the next time we fly together you're gonna need a whole seating area to yourself, you could barely fit your ass on the seat next to me," Hunter said and Kevin Nash laughed.

"I'm still hungry," Shawn replied and Kevin Nash listened to DX exchange insults for awhile; it was like music to his ears.

"I'm so glad you guys came, seeing you fool around is exactly what I needed. Sean and Scott are so serious right now and then there's Tristen but I guess we can't really talk about him can we Shawn?" Kevin asked HBK.

"Sure we can talk about your son now that I know he's no longer married to my daughter I don't have a problem with him," Shawn said.

"You know it's not over between them though, right Shawn? If it wasn't for that freaky thing that happened to her face in Hawaii-"

"-Let's not talk about Hawaii," Triple H interjected. "I think its best that we put that whole thing down to bad judgment and let it fade into the past and stay there where it belongs,"

Kevin Nash nodded, "You guys had the courtesy to come all the way here from Jamaica to see me and it wasn't easy for you to do that given the court order keeping you out of the US for another few months. The least I can do is level with you guys about Cheyenne," he said and Hunter eyed Shawn watchfully; the last thing he wanted was for Shawn to go off in a burst of Righteous Indignation while there were security guards outside the hospital room.

"Shawn if you don't wanna talk about Cheyenne please say so, the last thing we need is to be thrown back in jail for setting a hospital on fire," Hunter said.

"Relax Hunter I want to hear Kevin out, go on say what you want to say about my daughter," Shawn said to Kevin.

"I wanted Cheyenne to have Tristen's baby. Last year Tristen came to me and he was so upset about you constantly interfering in their relationship so I suggested he propose to Cheyenne and that they have a baby so he would have a family of his own. I know my son couldn't do any better than Cheyenne and I believe that she is the woman he is supposed to be with. In my head I thought if they started a family it would right the wrong that I did all those years ago. I wanted Cheyenne and Tristen to be happy I thought Chey was the most beautiful and talented person and that she was perfect for my son, so when you threw Tristen away-"

"-I did not throw Tristen away," Shawn said and Kevin Nash huffed.

"Shawn accept it you wanted the final say in your daughter's love life and that's exactly what you got. You and Amy are the realization of a dream, two of the greatest of all time together in love. When Tristen said that he was in love with Cheyenne I thought that was the realization of a dream too and out of their love the Kliq would have its first grandchild, the combination of a Michaels and a Nash, what could be better?" Kevin said.

"I'll tell you what could have been a lot better, my daughter's first sexual experience. You don't care about my daughter; all you care about is her name and what it means to have a Michaels in your family. And as for your so-called love for my daughter, that's the same so-called love that Tristen had for Cheyenne. All Tristen did was repeat the same lustful vice that you had for my dearly departed wife, you didn't learn your lesson and that's your problem. You don't see Rebecca, Amy or Cheyenne as people you see them as property to be handled anyway you see fit regardless of how they feel. Those days are over Kevin and you need to ask God to forgive you for how you're bringing up Tristen. Then hopefully one day he'll learn that there's more to women than meets the eye, a whole lot more," Shawn said and Hunter was amazed at how well he kept his composure considering the awful things Kevin Nash had said to him.

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree because it doesn't matter how you phrase it Shawnie, you do not see Amy as anything more than a prize that you won from a guy that was trying the climb the WWE ladder. You were so flattered by the fact that a woman as competent at wrestling as Amy could ever look your way, especially when she was already engaged to a guy as awesome as Edge," Kevin said and Shawn laughed.

"So you think I married Amy to spite Adam, everything's a wrestling feud with you isn't it Kevin?" Shawn said.

"We're wrestlers it's in our blood to compete against each other, even if there's no arena and no-one around to watch us fight," Kevin Nash replied.

"You might feel that way Kevin but I don't agree with you and it's because of thoughts like that Tristen looked passed Cheyenne's feelings, all he cares about now is getting back at me. Stephanie told us that he thinks Hunter and I put a hit on you and that's why you got run over outside the AT&T Arena yesterday. Just like you he thinks we would do something so wicked to take Best in the World out of competition, is that the kind of man you think I am Kevin? The kind of man that would leave his wife for another woman and destroy his God son's wrestling company?" Shawn asked Kevin and Nash shook his head and fell silent for a moment.

"No Shawn, that's not the kind of man you are. I know you didn't put a hit out on me and I'm sorry for doubting your love for Amy, I know how much you love her," Kevin said and he leaned forward in-spite of how much pain he was in.

"Easy Kevin," Hunter said concerned for his friend's health.

"I'm fine Hunter I just want to make this point because I don't think you guys realize how pissed Tristen, Sean and Scotty are that I'm in here. I know you aren't the reason I'm in this hospital bed right now but there's no doubt in my mind that the person who did this did it for you," Kevin said and Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances with each other. "Listen to me guys, you better find out who did this and clear your names because I got a feeling this is gonna get real ugly real soon and Shawn I know this isn't about wrestling to you but something tells me this is just as much about business as it is personal,"

Kevin Nash hugged his best friends lovingly and they hugged him back in an extended embrace. Eventually they let each other go and told some more jokes before DX had to leave and head back to Jamaica. Some fans even followed them on the way back to the airport before security eventually told them to go away.

"Okay its boarding time," one of the security guys said.

"But I asked one of your men to get me a sandwich and he's not here yet," Shawn complained.

"I'm sorry the plane is here and you have to board now," the security guy replied.

"But I'm starving I have to eat now!" Shawn replied.

"You can eat on the plane," the security guy replied.

"Airplane food? I don't think so amigo," Shawn said and he folded his arms across his chest.

"What is he doing?" one of the security guards asked Hunter.

"He's hungry and he's not leaving until he gets his bacon and egg sandwich," Hunter said.

"If you say here a minute longer your security could be compromised and Judge T Hartmann will have to relocate you again," the security guy replied.

"I don't care I want my sandwich!" Shawn pouted.

"Here take this one!" Hunter said shoving another bacon and egg sandwich in Shawn's chest.

"Where did you get this?" Shawn asked him as the security men ushered them through the gang way.

"I bought it for myself but since you put up such a fuss I had no choice I had to give it to you," Hunter said.

"You got yourself another sandwich and you still didn't get one for me?" Shawn said in disbelief. "I can't believe you Hunter!"

"Yeah well now I don't have anything to eat on the plane so we're even," Hunter said as Shawn tore into the sandwich.

"Mmm this is a good sandwich," Shawn said satisfied.

"Well I hope it gives you diarrhea," Hunter said begrudgingly and the security guards laughed.

"You guys are the funniest people we've ever been told to protect," one of the security guards said but there was nothing funny about what DX were about to be involved in. Stephanie wasn't the only one interested in what was best for Aurora and in Steven Borden's mind it would be best for Aurora to wrestle her first match in a TNA ring and he had a feeling his daddy would want that too. While at the Sandbox he put in a call to Sting and told him what the WWE intended to do and Sting told Steven that he and Vince had a plan of their own to keep the spotlight on TNA. Stephanie was so consumed with the competition coming from BTW that she had forgotten that there was another wrestling promotion that would love to participate in what would soon become the second Wrestling World War.

This story will continue in **Wrestling World War II**


End file.
